Carry Me Through
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: The fourth Installment to Prom Night! Can a relationship cause a soul to rip? Can she escape the grasp of a serial killer out to get her? Can she fix everything this time around? Will she ever find her fathers killer? R
1. Understanding

**Chapter 1**

_Maybe I'm too late and I've already lost him._

He pursed his lips before he stood up and stopped in front of me. I didn't realize I was crying until he reached up and wiped something wet off my cheeks. "Shh…calm down," he murmured as he lightly pulled me into a hug.

I was confused by his reaction. He seemed to be understanding instead of being pissed off and leaving me like I would have thought. I buried my face into his chest and wrapped my shaky arms around his midsection. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you," he whispered into my hair.

I closed my eyes and tightened my arms around him. He's apologizing. He's apologizing because I got upset. Who does that? Apparently Edward does. "I shouldn't have said anything."

I shook my head against his chest, "You had a right to tell me what you felt."

"You were right though. I didn't consider any of that," he whispered back.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," I whispered to him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at _you_," he whispered back.

"You didn't yell at me. You never do," I replied back truthfully.

"I don't care if you yell at me. I don't care if you hit me. Either way I'll love you," he whispered back.

"I love you and maybe in the future…we _can_ have a baby," I half whispered.

"I don't care when we do Bella. I just needed to know that it was planned to happen sooner or later," he started backing up with me still in his arms until he sat on the bed. He lifted me up and wrapped me up against his chest.

"Is this what you were talking about earlier?" I asked as I rested the side of my head on his collarbone.

"You mean when my father was here and I didn't explain what I meant?" he asked.

"Yeah," I whispered back.

"Yes…I was…hoping that if you _were _pregnant that the baby was okay," he said as he tightened his arms around me.

I smiled lightly, "Your father wouldn't have been able to tell that here. I would have to take tests to see if I was," I informed him.

"Do you think you _might_ _be_?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"No," I replied back automatically without thinking about it.

"Why not?" he asked confused, the hope completely gone now.

I smiled when I remembered why, "Because I'm on birth control pills," I informed him.

"You are?" he asked.

"Yeah," I chuckled softly, "I had totally forgotten that I was taking them."

"Do you _remember_ to take them everyday?" he asked.

"Yes. It's become such a _normal thing_ for me to do that I forgot that I as doing it." It was quiet after that, "You know you kind of interrupted my nap," I said with a smile.

He chuckled lightly making his chest rumble underneath my ear, "Are you still sleepy?" he asked.

"No but I'm starting to get sleepy," I replied back as I stifled a yawn.

He gently stood up and walked around the bed. He got on the bed, me still in his arms, and set me down on my side of the bed before he laid down the same way he had before the whole baby thing had started.

I looked up at him, "So what did they want over at the station?" I asked.

"I'm going to help them with a case," he said as he lightly traced his fingertips on the back of my hand.

"A case?" I asked confused. There was a case in this small little town?

"Yeah apparently there's a serial killer out there. He's already killed two people in Washington. And one was here in Forks," he replied back with a sigh.

"Wow who would have thought that someone would get killed in a place like this," I replied back without thinking.

"Your dad got murdered here," he said in a bit of confusion.

"Oh…right," I had totally forgotten about that as well.

"That's why I took the case," he informed me, "I was thinking that maybe your dad was one of his victims."

I nodded slightly, "Could be."

"I want you to be even more careful when you leave the house now. You never know who this guy is after and what his motive is," he told me as he trailed his fingertips up to my face.

I nodded slightly as I thought about telling him what had happened before I got here. Would it make things better or worse? I pursed my lips as I looked at his face.

"What?" he asked once he noticed my expression.

"I umm...when I was walking back home," I paused thinking it over.

"What?" he asked a bit more impatient.

"I felt like someone was following me," I told him quickly. He looked into my eyes concerned now, "Never mind I was probably just paranoid because of what happened this morning," I said with a small shrug.

"You lock the windows and doors every time I leave, you understand?" his voice was edged with concern but yet firm because he was giving orders.

I nodded helplessly, "I understand."

He sighed, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm not scared," I objected.

"You look scared," he commented.

"I'm not," I disagreed with a small shake to my head. "Its just weird that you're giving me orders now."

"I'm sorry but I'm just worried about your safety," he said softly.

"I know…but still," I said with a small shrug.

"Well start getting used to it because I'm going to be more protective now that there's a serial killer out there," he moved his hand down and placed it on my side.

My eyelids suddenly felt extremely heavy. I scooted closer to him and buried my face against his stomach, "Wake me up if Carlie needs something," I murmured before I fell into a deep asleep.

_My heart pounded in my chest as I ran faster through the trees. He was after me and I didn't know why. I looked back to see that he was getting closer. I looked forward again and ran faster as my breaths started coming out shorter. My legs were starting to feel like jelly and my heart was pounding like a sledge hammer._

_I was suddenly grabbed by my hair and yanked backwards. I yelled out in pain and fell on my back on the bumpy ground. The man was masked. But that's not what was having me start backing up on my hands and feet. He had an ax in his hand. _

"_No please don't do this. Please," I begged for my life. But there was no point in begging. He was a heartless creature that couldn't care less. He brought the ax up in the air and swung it down towards my neck._

I gasped loudly as I reached up and touched my neck, "Are you okay?" Edward asked from my left.

I looked over to my right and shrieked in fright before I quickly moved behind Edward to protect myself. I was still gasping for breath as I clung to his back.

"Bella? What's wrong? What is it?" he asked with worry.

My body was shaking in fear as I slowly peeked passed Edward's arm to look at what had gotten me scared. I was completely surprised at what I was seeing, "Oh my gawd," I whispered as I slowly pried my fingers off Edward's shirt.

"Mike?" I asked confused and surprised.

"Hey Bells," he whispered sadly.

"What…? Why…? How…?" I didn't know what question to ask first.

"I just showed you what and how. But I don't know why," he replied back in the same sad tone.

I looked up at Edward, "Did you know it was Mike?" I asked.

He sighed as he looked down at me, "Yes. I just didn't want you to get sad about it."

I looked back at Mike, "You know you could have just told me what happened. I didn't need to experience your death," I said a bit annoyed.

He smiled at me, "I thought it would be more understanding if you actually went through it."

"Bullshit. You just wanted me to feel that stupid ax go through my neck," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He grinned, "Just thought you'd like to feel what it felt like when I was going out with you."

"Oh wow you are such an ass. I am _so_ happy that I dumped your stupid ass. And I don't feel sorry for you one bit," I told him with a glare.

"Still as mean as I remember you," he replied back.

"You know what? Just _leave_," I waved my hand towards him and he disappeared.

**A/N: So what do you think about Mike? How about I'm barely getting into the plot line so expect lots more chapters. And if it gets too long maybe I'll even make a fourth part. Review Please!**


	2. Hunger

**Chapter 2**

"_You know what? Just _leave_," I waved my hand towards him and he disappeared._

I sighed as I rubbed at my neck again, "I can't believe I ever dated that guy," I was talking more to myself than to Edward.

"Why?" Edward asked curiously.

I sighed and slowly brought my hand down, "Am I a pain in the neck?" I asked quietly.

"What? No of course not. Why would you think…?" I looked up to meet his eyes, "Did the son of a bitch tell you that?" he asked pissed off now. I don't think I had ever heard him say that before.

I sighed, "Yeah apparently I was pain in the neck when we were going out."

He gently took my face into his hands, "You aren't a pain in the neck Bella."

"Well of course you don't think I'm a pain in the neck. I willingly sleep with _you_," I told him.

He chuckled lightly, "I love you. In my eyes you have no flaws."

I bit my lip lightly, "Seriously? No flaws? Because I think I remember you commenting on my klutziness," I said jokingly.

He smiled as he slid his hands down to my shoulders, "You misunderstood me love. I love your klutziness. I think it's adorable."

I grinned at him before I reached up and gently kissed his lips. He slid his hand up to my neck making me wince in pain. He pulled away to see my painful expression, "What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing. The stupid memory dream thing Mike made me have has actually _given_ me a pain in the neck."

"You said something about an ax?" he asked after a short silence.

"Yeah apparently the serial killer chopped his head off with it. Not very pleasant to feel," I told him as I rubbed at my neck again.

He lightly took my hand off my neck and started leaning in. I was confused at what he was doing until I felt his lips on my neck. I giggled lightly from his touch making him pull away and smile at me.

"Does that feel better?" he asked.

I grinned at him, "Much better."

"Umm I don't want to seem like a pushy husband but I'm kind of hungry," he admitted with a sheepish grin.

I hadn't realized I was hungry until he now mentioned it. I lightly pecked his lips and patted his stomach, "What do you want to eat?" I asked as I got off the bed and headed out of the room.

"Chicken?" he asked as he followed me.

"Uh...," I stopped in the hallway, "Can you ask Carlie if she's hungry? And what kind of chicken do you want?" I asked as I started walking towards the staircase backwards.

"Sure umm…how about lemon?" he asked.

I smiled, "Would that have potatoes on the side?" I asked as I remembered the day we had our first kiss.

He grinned as he started crossing the hallway to Carlie's room, "Sure why not."

I turned around and quickly made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I went over to my IPod and turned it on before I started taking out the things I was going to need. '_Your Love Is My Drug_' by Kesha started and I started dancing to the beat as I moved along the kitchen.

I was almost getting to my thirties and I still had a bit of my inner teenager inside me. I took the pieces of chicken and put them on the pan once the pan was ready and twirled over to the refrigerator to get the potatoes out.

I walked over to the counter with them and put them down before I took the peeler out and started peeling them while I moved my hips lightly and sang lightly along to the song. I was in the middle of peeling and moving with the music when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

I smiled lightly and arched my head back to look at Edward, "You're kind of distracting me," I told him.

He was moving his hips seductively against my bottom, "_You_ are distracting me," he said with a grin.

I twirled around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Hmm since when did you learn how to dance?" I asked with a smile as I continued moving my hips against the music.

He was looking down at our pelvises as they moved together with the music, "Since you started dancing like this."

I grinned at how dilated his pupils were from arousal, "Was Carlie hungry?" I asked with a chuckle as I twirled back around to finish peeling the potatoes.

"No she said you fed her at the park?" he questioned.

"Yeah I got her a hot dog," I said with a shrug. "If you call that food."

He pressed his lips against the back of my neck, "You're making me want you _a bit_ too much."

I chuckled lightly, "I guess it's a good thing she wasn't hungry then."

He started kissing my ear and I raised my shoulder up to make him stop, "You're going to make me peel my finger off," I told him.

He stopped kissing me, "Mmm I'm sorry but I'm starting to feel hungry in a different way now."

I smiled lightly, "Well you better start feeling the other hunger because Carlie is still in this house and its still day out."

He sighed and moved away from me right when I finished the potatoes. I put the peeler in the sink and took a knife out to start cutting the potatoes. I went over to the stove first and turned the chicken pieces around before they burned. I added some of the necessary ingredients on top of the chicken and went over to chop the potatoes.

Edward was leaning against the counter in the center of the room in front of the stove while I was at the counter by the sink. I was starting to get distracted for some insane reason. I didn't know if it was because of what happened a minute ago with Edward or if my dad was starting to come to mind.

How the hell was I going to solve this one? He's been buried for two years there's no way I can bring his body out. And I wouldn't want to see my father all rotted anyways. I wonder if he'll – "Shoot," I had sliced my finger a bit thanks to my thoughtful mind.

"What?" Edward asked.

I placed the knife on the counter and turned the faucet on to run my finger under it, "I sliced my finger," I said with a sigh.

I looked over my shoulder to see him walking my way, "Is it bad?" he asked as he stopped beside me.

I pulled my finger out from under the freezing water and looked at it until my hand was suddenly yanked from me. Edward was examining it closely, "I think I just need a Band-Aid."

He looked at me and sighed, "You need to be more careful Bella."

"Yeah I know I'm sorry I got distracted," I said as I walked over to the medicine cabinet I had set up in the kitchen and took a band-aid out. Edward walked over and took the band-aid out and gently wrapped it around my index finger.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged, "Nothing much." He stayed completely silent making me look up at him. He was waiting for a real answer. It was written all over his face. I sighed and looked down at my bandaged finger, "I was thinking about my dad."

He gently took my face in his hands making me look up at him, "I'm sorry," he told me.

I gave him a confused look with a small shake to my head, "What are you apologizing for now?" I asked.

"For having to make you bring him up," he told me as he pulled me closer to him.

I rested my head against his chest and sighed lightly, "Its fine. But umm…"

"What?" he asked.

"If we stay like this the chickens going to burn," I informed him.

He pulled away with a cocky grin on his face, "Right…and that wouldn't be an excuse just to get away from me because you control yourself?"

I chuckled lightly at him but I have to admit that grin was driving me a bit crazy, "Sure whatever you say," I told him as I patted his chest and went over to the chicken.

He went back to leaning against the counter. Once I turned the chicken over again I walked over to the cut potatoes and put them in a pan before I walked over to the stove and put the pan on it. I stayed in front of the stove, Edward on the other side of the island/counter, and watched the food and turned it when it was needed.

I could feel him staring at me while I tried my best to keep my eyes on the food. He was starting to make me feel aroused and all he was doing was staring at me. But it wasn't just any stare; I could feel him undressing me with his eyes. And it was driving me crazy.

I turned the stove off once it was finished and started walking to the cabinet with the plates. Edward was in front of the fridge and had just closed it. As soon as he turned around I attacked him.

**A/N: OoO! So what do you think? Do you want the next one? Review please!**


	3. Losing Control

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N: Rated M for mature content!!)**

_As soon as he turned around I attacked him._

I jumped up on him, wrapped my legs around his waist, and kissed him fiercely. He was so surprised by my actions that he ended up backing up into the refrigerator really hard but that didn't stop him from quickly grabbing me around the waist and kissing me back.

His back was against the refrigerator door as I madly kissed him. He pulled himself away from the refrigerator and somehow managed to carry me to the other side of the kitchen and set me down on the counter. I desperately pulled him closer to me as I feverishly smothered his lips with mine.

He moaned against my lips making me cling onto him harder. "Hello!! Did you forget you have a _child_ upstairs?!" I quickly pulled away from Edward and looked to my right to find Melissa sitting next to me on the counter.

My eyes widened in surprise and I quickly pushed Edward back so I could jump off the counter. I leaned against the counter a bit breathless from both the surprise and the heavy kissing. Edward was leaning against me with his hands holding onto the counter by my sides to support his weight.

"You can't just do something like that," he gasped out, "And stop," he finished.

"I know," I breathed out, "But she has a point."

"Who has a point?" he asked breathlessly with confusion in his voice.

"Melissa. We can't do this with Carlie upstairs," I told him.

He leaned his head against the back of my shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, "If she wasn't already dead I would have killed her myself."

"Hey!" Melissa exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "He is _so_ not nice when he's horny."

I smiled but couldn't laugh at that because I was still trying to catch my breath. "Bella you're driving me crazy here," he moaned against my shoulder.

"Ha," I let out dryly, "How do you think I feel?" I asked as I covered my face with my hands, my elbows resting on the counter. Every limb in my body was highly aware of where his body was at. And every place he was touching me felt like a spark had been lit.  
"Bella please," he begged as his hands tightened on the counter.

I wanted to so bad. It was a want that wouldn't go away until it was satisfied. I looked over at Melissa to see a disapproving look on her face. I slowly turned around so that I was facing him and looked into his lustful eyes, "We can't," I whispered. His hands moved away from the counter and rested on my hips, "We shouldn't."

"_She's_ asleep…and _we'll_ be quiet," he whispered as he leaned closer to me and lightly started nibbling on the side of my neck.

I heard a sigh from beside me, "If you want I'll keep an eye on her and tell you if she's waking up," Melissa said.

My excitement went up a level as I nodded my head slowly and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Where should we do this?" I whispered to him.

He bit into my neck a bit too hard before pulling away, "The guest room is the farthest from the rest right?" he asked breathlessly.

I nodded quickly, "And my old bed is in there right?" he asked.

I nodded again before he lifted my feet off the ground and started making his way upstairs. I lightly nibbled on his neck as he steadily walked upstairs and down the long hall until he reached the last room on the left. He opened the door and closed it behind him before he quickly made his way to the bed.

As soon as I was on it I grabbed him and pulled him down with me. He chuckled lightly, "Who's lost control now?" he asked.

"Just shut up and kiss me you idiot," I told him as I started taking his shirt off.

"Idiot? I think that's the first time you called me that," he said in amusement. I pulled his shirt over his head and crashed my lips to his. He quickly went to unbuttoning my jeans first. This wouldn't have things going faster because his pants were still on. I quickly went for his jeans and unbuttoned them.

Before I could even count to ten he had me undressed and under the covers. I didn't even remember seeing the covers there. I had somehow got his pants off during that time as well. My insides were turning into jelly as he lightly brushed his hands over my skin.

I knew all too well what this feeling meant. I had felt it right before I had attacked him in the kitchen. I was highly aroused by his touch only. His lips felt like a soft feather lightly brushing along my skin in small kisses. His lips trailed from my hip up to stomach, to the area between my breasts, my neck and then he finally reached my lips.

I brought my hand up to the back of his head and deepened the kiss as he slowly started making love to me. I slid my hand down to his back and lightly dug my finger pads into his skin as my toes curled in pleasure. He moved his lips away from mine and trailed his lips down to my neck.

A low moan escaped the back of his throat as I slid my hands down to his hips. He lightly kissed along my jaw making me close my eyes in content. My whole body felt like it was on fire yet freezing at the same time. I moved my hands back to his back slowly making him shiver.

My body shivered back in response and I suddenly felt like the inside of me was quivering from the excitement that was bursting through me. He pulled his head back and looked straight into my eyes. I could feel a deep connection with his emotions and his soul when I looked into them.

I reached up and caught his lips in between mine. I was almost there and I didn't want to make any noise so the best way I could think off doing that was kissing him. My fingers dug into his back and my toes curled even more when I finally reached that spot that would send me soaring for a while.

I moaned into his mouth not able to hold it in any longer. He deepened the kiss as I started to relax underneath him. I was in heaven and I knew I'd be there for a couple hours or more. It was his turn; I could feel it. His hands slid down to my hips as he thrust deeper inside of me.

He gripped onto my hips as he got deeper inside of me instead of going faster. I brought my hand up to the back of his head and brought his lips back to mine because he had pulled away to close his eyes in content. I knew he'd want to cry my name out or moan so I made sure that his mouth was connected to mine so that he wouldn't be loud.

The moan started at the back of his throat and rose high as he got closer to his high point. He moaned rather loudly into my mouth making me moan back in both pleasure and instinct. When he finally reached his high point he was moaning my name in my mouth.

He thrust even deeper if that was possible and finally let out one last moan in my mouth before he collapsed on top of me. My heart was pounding fast in my chest and my skin was flushed from the amount of pleasure I had just experienced. My toes slowly uncurled as we tried to catch each others breaths.

He had his forehead leaning against my shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, before he slowly and gently slipped out and off of me. He rested on his side beside me and left his arm outstretched across my stomach. I turned my head slowly over to him and smiled.

He smiled back before he moved his arm closer to him until only his hand was resting on my stomach. His fingers lightly moved along the skin of my stomach, "We just keep getting better and better," he told me.

I rolled my eyes with a small chuckle before I turned to my side and tucked my arms under the pillow under my head. He pulled my body a bit closer to his and left his arm around me. I slowly leaned in and kissed his top lip softly, "Mmm I love you."

He moved his hand up and slipped his fingers through my hair behind my neck, "I love you."

I grinned at him, "What?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"Nothing. I just feel like telling you that I love you over and over and over," I told him truthfully.

He reached up and kissed my forehead, "I don't mind if you do. It'll never bother me and it's definitely nice to hear from your lips."

I snuggled my head under his chin with a grin, "I don't think we've ever done this on your bed before."

He chuckled lightly as he tightened his arms around me, "No I think this is our first time here."

"Not only in your bed but in this room," I said as I looked around through the corner of my eyes.

It was quiet after that but it was a comfortable quiet. The kind of quiet where you take in each others presence and just feel happy to know that the other person was there to hold you in their arms. I sighed happily before I lightly pressed my lips against his neck.

I pulled away making him loosen his hold around me and propped myself up on my elbows. I looked down at him, "We didn't even eat."

He smiled as he lightly ran his finger up and down the side of my bare shoulder that was in front of him, "I know…that always seems to happen with us."

"Well I guess that just proves that we both can't control ourselves," I said as I leaned over him a bit. My hair fell over my shoulder and slightly blocked my view of him.

He gently placed it back behind my shoulder and gazed at it as he lightly ran his fingers through it. "I love your hair," he told me before he looked up into my eyes.

"I'm still thinking about cutting it," I told him as I looked down at it.

"You shouldn't. I like it long," he told me as he brought all my hair in front of my shoulder to look at.

I looked into his eyes with scrutiny, "Are you trying to stall me into getting up?"

His lips slowly curled up into a crooked smile, "How did you guess?"

I smiled back, "Because you always do this."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back down next to him, "We'll eat later."

I rolled my eyes at him, "What exactly are we going to do now?" I asked.

**A/N: Dedicated to luluxox!! Happy early birthday!! Hope you have a good one!! :) No cliffhanger on this one but review anyways por favor! :) **


	4. Only Love You

**Chapter 4**

_I rolled my eyes at him, "What exactly are we going to do now?" I asked._

He stared into my eyes intently, "We haven't done this in a long time."

I looked at him confused. Hadn't we done this like a day or two ago? "What are you talking about? We did this like two days ago," I informed him.

"No I didn't mean that. I meant that we never just…stay in each others arms anymore," he explained a bit sadly.

I looked into his eyes before I slowly leaned into him and rested my head on his chest. I stretched my arm across his torso as he lightly wrapped his arm around my waist. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's not your fault," he told me.

"I know it's just…if you wanted to do this you could have just asked," I told him as I closed my eyes in content.

"Why? Do you _not_ want to do this?" he asked with a bit of hurt coloring his voice.

"Of course I do but everything's been so hectic that I haven't really spent that much quality time with you," I told him quickly.

He sighed lightly, "This is all I need."

I snuggled closer to him and he tightened his arm around me. It was a perfect moment. We had just finished making love and now we were just snuggling close to each other. If this was what he wanted I'd do this with him all the time. He nestled his face into my hair lightly. He was sniffing my hair. Something he didn't do very often.

I giggled lightly into his chest. "What?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" I asked with a small giggle.

His chest rumbled a bit from his small chuckle, "Yeah I am. Is that a problem?" he asked happily.

I buried my face into his chest a bit more, "No but I'm just curious about why your doing it."

"Because your hair smells like strawberries and I love the smell…I'm kind of tempted to lick it."

I chuckled, "That hungry ha?"

"Yeah but I don't want to leave just yet," he said softly.

"I'm fine with that as long as you don't eat my hair," I said jokingly.

He chuckled lightly making his chest rumble under my ear, "I'll try." He nestled his face into my hair again and kissed it this time. I smiled lightly as I nestled my face into his chest in bliss.

"I'll never stop loving you. No matter what," he whispered into my hair as he tightened his arm around me tighter.

I smiled before I arched my head up and lightly pressed my lips on his softly. He pulled away and kissed my forehead softly, "You ready to go downstairs and eat?" he asked.

I propped myself up on my elbow and leaned over him slightly my hair falling over my shoulder and laying on his shoulder, "I'm ready when you are."

He placed his hand behind my neck and kissed me before he sat up and started putting his clothes back on. I did the same thing and jumped off the bed once I was finished. I quickly made the bed and turned to leave. My heart jumped in my chest when I turned around to find Edward right in front of me.

I smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him real quick before I took his hand and started leading him out of the room. I opened Carlie's door on my way down the hall to see her still fast asleep. It was completely normal. She took pretty long naps every day. I closed her door softly before I started leading Edward downstairs into the kitchen.

My IPod was still on and it was currently starting to play '_Get in Line'_ by Kesha. It must be repeating her album. I stopped at the entrance and turned to face Edward, "I like this song. So if I end up dancing…don't tempt me to start what we just finished all over again," I told him with a grin.

He grinned back before he lightly pressed his lips to mine. I made the kiss a bit longer as I sucked on his top lip before I started pulling away. He caught my bottom lip gently with his lips and sucked on my bottom lip. He pulled away slowly, my bottom lip still in between his lips, and grinned at me, "Yummy," he murmured.

I shook my head with a small chuckle before I went over to the now cold food and put it on two plates. I put one plate in the microwave and gently moved with the music.

"I'm not liking this song much," Edward told me from his place behind the counter/island in the middle of the kitchen where the stove was at.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because it's basically saying that there are a bunch of guys after her," he responded back.

"And?" I asked as I stopped moving and I crossed my arms under my chest.

"If you like the song then it basically means _you _like a bunch of guys being after you," he clarified.

"You know…you think too much into these kinds of things. It's just a song," I reasoned with the truth.

He scowls at the ground lightly making me slowly walk over to him. I lightly place my hands on his shoulder and try to look into his eyes. I can't help but smile, "Please tell me you're not getting jealous of a song; because that's just ridiculous."

He moves his scowl away from the ground and to my eyes. I smile at him, "It's just a song. It doesn't mean anything to me."

"That's not true," he announced. "How do you calm yourself down? What do you listen to when you feel sad or pissed off?" he asked.

I just stayed quiet as I waited for an answer, "When you feel sad you listen to sad music. When you feel pissed off you listen to hardcore metal or rock so that you can calm your feelings down. Or to blare out the thoughts in your head," he explained.

"Yeah and some music is just plain catchy. This song has no meaning to me. It just has a catchy tune to it," I retorted. He just stayed quiet, "You know I can do a lot worse than just listen to seductive or slutty music. I mean I could actually being going out there just having sex with some guy. Can't you just stop being jealous for one minute and think about the good things? Like how I'm _not_ out there doing other guys."

"Are you trying to say I'm bad in bed?" he asked a bit hurt yet upset.

"You think I would have attacked you like that earlier if I knew you were bad in bed?" I asked skeptically.

He sighed, "Your right. I'm sorry. I guess you _can _be doing worse things then listening to slutty music. I don't know why I get jealous though. I mean I know you love me and I have no doubt about that but there's just something inside of me that's scared that one day you'll change your mind about me."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I _only love you_? I've never loved anyone else. It's just been you," I linked my hands together behind his neck, "How can I love anyone else? You're absolutely perfect. You're exactly everything I want and need."

He looked into my eyes intently and gently kissed my lips before he wrapped his arms around me and embraced me in a tight hug. "God 'I love you' isn't enough. I feel _so_ much more. My heart only beats for you Bella. It's always have. And if there was a word out there that told you how much I love you I'd tell you it but there isn't a word in this world that can describe how much I love you. And how much I need you."

I nuzzled my face into his shoulder and hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I shouldn't try to make things into what they're not I should cherish every single moment I have with you."

"I'm sorry I made you think you were bad in bed," that was the only thing I could think of to be sorry for. He chuckled before he pulled away from the tight hug to look at me.

I smirked up at him before I turned around in his arms and walked over to the microwave. I took the warm plate out and walked over and put it on the kitchen table before I walked back and put my plate in the microwave. I walked over to the counter and got Edward the utensils he was going to need.

"What time do you think Carlie's going to wake up?" he asked.

I handed him the utensils and walked over to get my food from the microwave. I looked at the time before I walked over to the table with my food, "She usually wakes up at around six in the afternoon."

I sat down across from him and started eating, "So now that you have the job what do you have to do?" I asked him curiously.

"Well I'm meeting my secretary tomorrow. They gave me my own office and everything. It's like I'm the head honcho there," he said with a small smile.

"You get a secretary?" I asked surprised.

"Yep…oddly enough I didn't get to choose her. They had her working there already so they're kind of promoting her," he informed me.

So the secretary was a woman. Great this woman better be married and ugly. So help me if she isn't he won't be the only jealous one around here. I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. And I knew that it was because of the secretary. Great. This can not be good.

**A/N: So what do you think?? By the way I love both those songs from Kesha…I don't think they're slutty **** well maybe a little lol. Please review!**


	5. Apology

**Chapter 5**

_Great. This can not be good._

All is quiet in the house. Nothing can be heard but the sound of me and Edward's chewing. Carlie still had an hour of sleep to go before she woke up to eat something.

Now that Edward had a job that meant I was going to be alone in the house again. Well not completely alone since I have Carlie. It would feel like old times all over again. When Edward was gone; and it was only me and Carlie.

I stared down at my food in thought, the fork still in my hand. I didn't want to stay here all day. I loved spending time with Carlie but we can't always depend on Edward to bring money in. I don't know if I can manage to not see my little girl every single day because of work though.

Sure I've left her over at her grandparents' house for a day or two in a row but to not see her all day for the whole week? Could I handle not seeing her that long? Am I ready for that?

"Are you going to be working a lot?" I asked breaking the silence.

I couldn't seem to look away from my food. My eyes were stuck there for some odd reason.

"I don't know. I'll be in the office working on clues and interviewing people but I don't know how much time that will take," he replied back. "Why?" he asked.

I finally managed to blink and look up at him. He was looking at me just waiting for an answer in curiosity, "I was just thinking about Carlie."

"What about her?" he asked cautiously.

"How would you guys spend time together if you're working?" I asked him as I gently placed my fork down on the table.

"I'm not going to be there all the time," he reasoned.

"So you think," I replied back slyly.

"What are you getting to with this?" he asked confused.

"I've been thinking…"

He stayed quiet as he waited for me to finish.

"I want to get a job," I confessed to him. His expression changed into surprise. He opened his mouth to say something and I could tell that something wasn't going to be so good. Luckily the door bell rang, cutting him off.

I got up from my seat and walked over to the door. I was a bit afraid to open it. I could tell that it was a man standing behind it by his shape from the glass windows in the door. With a shaky hand I slowly reached down and turned the knob. I opened the door a bit fast and sighed in relief to find Will behind it.

"Hey," I told him before I looked around him, "Where's Ang?" I asked curiously.

"At home," he replied back. Then what the hell are you doing here?

"Umm…what's up?" it was impossible to feel comfortable around him now. Now that I knew he was in love with me and that he called my name out when he was having sex with Ang it felt a bit awkward and uncomfortable to be near him.

"I came over to apologize," he replied back with a begging expression.

I may have felt uncomfortable with him but I felt like I was being rude if I didn't ask him inside. I moved aside a bit, "Do you want to come in?" I asked.

He nodded slowly before he brushed past me and walked over to the living room. I slowly walked over to him and crossed my arms under my chest, "So what exactly are you apologizing for?" I asked.

He was nervous. I could tell by the way he kept running his fingers through his hair. I looked over to my left when I felt another presence in the room. Sure enough Edward had just walked in and was slowly making his way over to me as he looked at Will confused and a bit angry. He stopped walking towards me and just looked over at Will.

I pursed my lips at him before I looked back at Will, "I'm sorry," he told me as he looked up from the floor and up at me.

"Yeah I kind of got that when you said you were here to apologize. The part I was kind of hoping you'd elaborate was the reason _for_ the apology," I was being a bit cruel but I didn't feel comfortable with him around anymore.

It felt so weird that I didn't feel comfortable around him anymore. I used to think of this man as my brother and now all I could picture in my head was him calling my name out when he was shacking it up with my friend. "I'm sorry about Angela."

I took my weight off of my foot and dropped my hands to the side, "I'm sorry, what?" I asked confused and a bit ticked off. "You're blaming this on Ang? Why? Because she told the truth?"

"She shouldn't have mentioned something so inappropriate to you," he murmured.

His attitude was completely making me lost. This was nothing like him. He used to enjoy making people blush with inappropriate comments. "What happened to you?" I blurted out.

He looked back at me confused, "What do you mean?"

"What the hell happened to you? You used to be fun to be around," I didn't realize that I was moving closer to him.

"Used to be?" he asked a bit hurt.

"Yeah…there is nothing _remotely_ fun about you anymore. And I would have been fine with that if it wasn't for the fact that I knew that _I'm_ the reason for it. That because of _me_ you changed completely. And you changed for the worst."

"This isn't your fault," he replied back a bit desperate.

"Yes it is. And you can't deny the fact that after you told me how you felt about me that you didn't change. You did something you would have never done if you didn't realize you had feelings for me. You married Angie even though you didn't love her. I'm going to tell you flat out right now that _that_ was the stupidest thing you've ever done in your life," I was lecturing him, sure, but maybe if he heard all of this from me he would open his eyes to reality.

"I don't care how much she loved you and if she even _begged_. You know that what you did was completely wrong. I just want to know why you did it," I told him a bit exasperated.

He scratched the back of his head nervously, "I don't know Bells. I thought it would help."

"Did it?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest again.

He sighed and brought his hand down, "No."

"What are you going to do about Angie?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he replied instantly.

"Nothing?!" I exclaimed a bit too loudly.

He flinched, "What do you want me to do?"

"Do I really have to tell you what to do? I think you're old enough to be able to differentiate what's wrong and right."

He sighed and looked around the room. He seemed to be having a difficult time thinking about what to do. "I can't leave her," he finally said.

"Why?" I asked a bit curious.

"This may be hard to believe but…I love her," he replied back slowly.

"Then…why…?" I prompted.

"What? You don't think it's possible to love two people at the same time? You of all people should know that it's possible," he replied back a bit like he would back in the old days.

"Me? Why me?" I asked confused. When have I ever loved two people at the same time?

"Rosalie told me," he said as he looked down.

Huh? "Told you what? You're losing me here," I told him.

"You had a crush on Edward since second grade," he said.

"Yeah…and?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I know," he seemed to be trying to tell me with giving it out in the open.

"Know what?!" I asked a bit impatient and frustrated.

"That you used to have a crush on me in high school," he finally told me.

Oh my god. I totally forgot about that. I quickly suppressed the blush that wanted to envelope my cheeks and looked down at the floor a bit embarrassed, "But I never loved you," I reasoned.

"What's the difference between a crush and love?" he asked.

"The difference is a crush can easily go away if nothing happens. Love can never go away," I informed him as I looked up at him again.

"I'm not so sure about the first part," he told me.

"I don't care how you handle your crushes. I handled mine differently. Why are we even talking about this anyways? Look you said your apology and I'll have to think about forgiving you or not but since I'm undecided as of now I suggest you leave. Go home to your wife. Where you belong," I told him.

He pursed his lips and looked down at the ground as he nodded his head slowly, "You're right," he seemed to be saying it more to himself than to me. He looked back up at me and smiled lightly, "You were always right."

I couldn't help but smirk back, "Of course I was," I said cockily.

His smile widened a bit, "Well I guess I'll see you around Bells," he said in a more cheerful tone as he started making his way over to the front door.

I smiled back at him as I opened the door, "Yeah…sure." I closed the door behind him a bit relieved to see my old friend trying to come back and relieved because I could stop feeling uncomfortable around him.

"You used to have a crush on him?" uh-oh.

I slowly turned around and looked over at Edward, "Umm…" is there any point in lying now? "It wasn't really a crush…I just…I thought he was cute," I said in a small guilty voice.

He walked over to me briskly with a serious face and stopped an inch in front of me. I looked up at him a bit worried that he was going to get mad. I'll have to admit I was completely confused when his expression turned into a smile. "I'm not mad love. You _used_ to think he was cute. You don't think he's cute now…do you?"

I wrapped my arms around him and reached up to kiss his lips, "I don't even feel comfortable being in the same room with him."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "I don't mind that you had a crush on him in the past. And you were right. Everyone handles crushes differently. I'm just glad you chose me instead of him."

I rested my head on his chest and sighed lightly, "I wouldn't have been able to pick anyone else. My love for you is terminal. It'll never go away and it'll never change. I didn't even love Will like that. I had always seen him like a brother. I was just confused at the time I guess."

He pulled away and looked at me in the eyes, "So do you want to explain to me exactly why you would want and need a job?"

I was afraid he would ask that.

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Selfish

**Chapter 6**

_I was afraid he would ask that._

I looked down at my hands, "I just…I don't want to be alone," I told him before I glanced up at him again.

"What do you mean? You have Carlie," he reminded me.

I pursed my lips and looked back down before I moved away from him and walked over to the couch. I sat down and covered my face with my hands. I didn't want him feeling guilty again. I didn't want him to stop working because I was selfish.

I felt the couch cushion next to me sink in but I didn't move my stance. He placed his hand on my shoulder lightly; "Bella?" his voice was filled with concern and quivered lightly in fear.

I ran my hands up and sighed before I set them on my lap and looked down at them, "I guess…you can say I'm being selfish but…I just…I don't like it."

"You don't like what?" he asked confused.

"I don't like being home alone with Carlie. It just," I sighed deeply and stared at my twisting and untwisting hands intently, "It reminds me of the past two years. It was always like that. Just…me and Carlie." I dared to sneak a peek at him to see his face scrunched up in deep thought or maybe he was fighting off tears, "I never liked it," I whispered to him. I looked back at my hands, "I know it's…it's selfish of me to be feeling like this and I know you have to work, I just…" I couldn't really explain it the way I wanted to.

I wanted him to work but I didn't want him to leave me ever. I guess that was an easy way to say it. But just saying that makes me even more selfish. I glanced back over at him my eyes welling up with tears. He quickly wrapped an arm around me and pulled me towards him.

I rested my forehead against his shoulder as I fought the tears that wanted to overcome me. "I don't want to make you feel guilty about it or obligated to stay. Because I know you have to do this but I just," I lifted my head up and looked at him, my face inches away from his, tears still welling up in my eyes, "I wish you didn't have to do it."

He placed his hand on the side of my neck lightly and leaned his forehead against mine, "I'm doing this for you Bella. I want you and Carlie to be safe."

I closed my eyes in content causing a single tear to brim over, "I know that. I know you do," I opened my eyes to look at him again, "I just don't want you to leave my side…ever. I've already been through that once and I was in hell here without you," I told him in a weak whisper.

He sighed as I moved my head back on his shoulder, "I've been messing this whole relationship up since the beginning."

I shook my head against his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his midsection, "No…you haven't…if anyone has been doing that it's me. I'm the one that always ends up getting in trouble or danger."

"Bella please don't blame yourself," he begged.

"I won't blame myself if you don't blame yourself," I told him as I nestled my face into his neck.

"Fine but…I don't want you to get a job," he told me briskly.

I pulled away to look at him, "You can't make a deal for a deal," I told him with a small pout.

He smiled at me before he reached up and brushed the single tear away with his thumb, "Yeah I can. I just did."

I bit my bottom lip lightly, "Why don't you want me to get a job?" I asked.

"Because I want you here at home with Carlie like it's supposed to be," he replied back as he tucked my hair behind my ears.

"So you basically want me to be a housewife?" I asked as I raised my brow a bit.

"Yes."

"But you can't make _all_ the money in this house," I retorted.

"Yes I can and I will. I want you here where I know you and Carlie are safe," he replied back softly.

"But–."

"No buts Bella. Please. You and Carlie are my whole reason for living. I can't live without you both in my life. Please just…just do this for me. Please," he begged lightly yet seriously.

I looked at him for a moment before I nodded in agreement. He kissed my temple lightly, "I love you."

I smiled, "Yeah I bet you do."

He chuckled, "What? No 'I love you too'?"

I grinned at him, "Love you too honey," I said in a playful tone before I grabbed his chin and pecked his lips.

He smiled at me, "Mocking me are you?"

I pressed my lips together, "What better way to break the mood?" I was enjoying this little game we were playing.

He smiled widely at me, "How about you tell me you _really_ love me?"

I pressed my lips lightly against his and pulled away with a smile, "I _really _love you."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile at me and I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly leaned in and pecked his lips and cheeks and forehead.

He chuckled as he placed his hands on my sides, "Whoa where's this coming from?"

I moved my pecks back to his lips and grinned at him, "You have _no_ clue how freakin cute you are."

"You don't do this with _every_ cute guy do you Mrs. Cullen?" he teased lightly.

"Actually I do and you want to know something?" I asked playfully.

"What?" he asked playing along.

"They all call me Mrs. Cullen," I whispered into his ear before I continued my pecking.

He chuckled lightly, "This is a nice way of showing that I'm cute."

I shrugged lightly and looked at him, "What can I say? You are just too damn adorable. I just want to kiss you _everywhere_."

He grinned at me naughtily, "Everywhere. That's sounds promising."

I pushed him back onto the couch surprising him and straddled his waist, "I would _so_ fulfill that dirty fantasy of yours but it seems like we've run out of time," I told him as I leaned over him and kissed his neck and chest.

"Why?" he breathed out in a deep voice.

I smiled and stopped kissing him. I leaned my face just above his, "Wait for it," I told him a bit slowly.

He looked up at me confused. "Mommy!"

I grinned at him, "Its time for Carlie to eat," I informed him. I jumped off of him and stuck my hand out for him.

He sat up a bit breathless, "Just…hold on a sec," he told me.

I grinned at him with a small shake to my head. Men. They get aroused _so_ easily. After a couple of seconds he stood up with his breath and everything else back to normal, "Okay let's go."

I took his hand and started leading him upstairs. "Does Carlie still use diapers?" he asked.

I cocked my head from side to side, "No and yes. She doesn't need them anymore but she wears Pull Ups just in case."

"Wow…Pull Ups…already?"

I smiled, "How many times do I have to tell you that our daughter is a genius?"

He chuckled before he let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist, "So what is mama bear going to make baby bear?" he asked me as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

I chuckled, "Wow have you been watching Sesame Street lately?"

He chuckled lightly against my ear, "No."

I grinned, "Sure could have fooled me."

He kissed the side of my neck lightly, "Just answer the question mama bear."

"Well papa bear I make baby bear whatever she asks for," I informed him.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Well if I have the stuff to make it then yeah," I said with a small shrug from my unoccupied shoulder.

We opened Carlie's door to find her sitting up in her bed rubbing her eyes, "Is it time to eat mommy?" she asked.

Edward let go of my waist as I walked over to her, "Yep. What do you want to eat?" I asked her as I picked her up and set her on my hip.

"Mmm pasta?" she asked as she continued rubbing her eyes.

"Pasta it is," I told her as we started walking towards Edward. She dropped her hands and blinked a couple times as she looked at Edward. She extended her hands towards him.

I handed her to Edward who gladly took her in his arms with a smile on his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Can we play piano together later daddy?" she asked him.

He turned around and started making his way out of the room, "Of course princess."

She smiled, "Daddy?"

"Yes princess?" he kept his eyes on the stairs as we ascended down them.

"Do you love me daddy?" she asked in a small quiet voice.

**A/N: Aww how cute! Yet when a little girl asks that it's kind of sad that they're doubting at such a young age. Hope you liked it!! I kind of started it off serious and intense and shifted the mood too playful and light…I liked that. You know easy breezy. *smiles* anyways please review!**


	7. Every Single Word

**Chapter 7**

"_Do you love me daddy?" she asked in a small quiet voice._

He stopped on the stair he was on and looked at her. I stopped beside them and looked at Edward's expression before looking at Carlie.

"Of course I love you princess," he replied back as he stroked her hair lightly and kissed her cheek.

She grinned at him, "Really? Because mommy told me you did but I didn't know if she was telling the truth," she explained to him quickly.

"Mommy would never lie to you," he replied back. Unless it was necessary.

"I'm sorry I doubted you mommy," she said as she looked over at me.

"Its okay baby," I reached over and kissed her cheek.

Edward kissed the cheek I kissed and started going down the stairs again. I followed slowly behind him as he headed into the kitchen. She's too young to be doubting things like that. She shouldn't even doubt her parents' love. No one should start doubting things like love until they reach they're teen years.

He placed Carlie in her highchair and I went over and started making the pasta she wanted. I have no clue what happened. One minute I was putting the pasta in the pot and the next thing I know I'm feeling a very strong stinging pain in my right eye.

"Ow! Owowowowowowow!" My eye instantly watered from the pain. I quickly brought my hand up and rubbed at it.

"What is it? What happened?" I heard Edward ask from beside me as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hmmm," I moaned out in pain as I continued rubbing at it, "Something hit my eye," I told him as I leaned against the counter.

"Here let me see," he told me as he started turning me toward him. My eyeball was watering and stinging so much it felt like it would never stop. He lightly touched the hand that was on my injured eye but I kept it closed. "Open your eye love," he replied back as he placed his hand gently on my face.

"It hurts," I whimpered out.

"Just listen to daddy mommy!" Carlie replied back from her high chair.

I tried to open my eye but all it would do was blink like crazy as the pain increased. He gently opened my eye up making it water more and lightly blew into it. It just made the pain worse at first but it started easing down a bit after a couple more seconds.

He stopped blowing into my eye and moved his hands to the sides of my face, "Better?"

I couldn't even blink. I was totally mesmerized by his topaz eyes. My eyes were just stuck there. I probably looked like an idiot just staring at him. He seemed a bit pleased by my reaction but even after a minute of not blinking and saying anything he was starting to get worried.

I could see the worry slowly start from his eyes and etch on his face, "Bella?" he asked with concern in his voice.

I finally blinked and pursed my lips before I wrapped my arms around his neck and reached up to softly brush my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back tenderly. I pulled away to catch my breath slightly before I reached my lips up towards his and kissed him again.

I finally pulled away and rested my head against his forehead, "Thank you."

He smiled, "You're definitely welcome."

I placed my feet flat on the ground again, "Mommy!" Carlie whined, "I'm hungry," she complained.

I chuckled softly and turned back to the pasta, "Okay I'm sorry I'm going," I put some water in the pot and placed it over the hot stove.

I looked over at her to find her coloring in one of the coloring books that was on the table. I looked beside me to find Edward standing next to me looking at her, "So what does she usually do after dinner?" he asked in a whisper.

"I usually let her play or watch a movie than she gets tired and we go to sleep," I told him as I stirred the pasta.

"Is the routine the same everyday?" he asked.

"No…sometimes something will happen that makes the schedule change around but she usually takes her nap and eats at the same time everyday," I informed him as I looked over at her.

He stared at her for a long moment before he leaned against the counter beside the stove and sighed. I stopped stirring and looked at him with a bit of confusion, "What?"

He looked up at me, "Everyone seems to doubt my love today," he said in a melancholy voice.

"Well you have to understand why we do it," I told him as I stirred the pasta again.

"No I don't understand it. I don't understand any of it," he replied back honestly.

I sighed and stopped what I was doing and looked at him, "For me it's because its kind of hard to believe someone so perfect and gorgeous can love me," he opened his mouth to say something, "Wait let me finish," I told him as I placed my finger against his lips. "As for Carlie…you haven't been here since she was born…it's just logical to think that you might have been gone because of her."

"That's logical?" he asked skeptically.

"It's logical for a two year old," I told him as I turned the stove off. I grabbed the end of the pot and walked over and placed it on the counter. I poured the pasta into a bowl and started adding the necessary ingredients.

"What I don't understand is the part where you are basically telling me that you aren't attractive," he announced as I stirred the ingredients in the pasta lightly.

"What's so hard to understand about that?" I asked a bit amused. I took a fork out from the utensil drawer and placed it in the pasta before walking over and placing it in front of Carlie, "What do you want to drink?" I asked her as I tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Apple juice," she replied immediately.

"Do you want your Sippy cup?" I asked her as I walked towards the refrigerator.

"Yeah," she replied back with a small giggle, "Can I get the one with Spotty Dotty on it?" she asked excitedly.

"Spotty Dotty?" Edward asked confused.

I smiled at him before I showed him the Sippy cup that had the cute little Dalmatian puppy on it. I filled it up with Apple juice before I walked over and handed her the cup.

"Thank you mommy," she replied back as she took it from me.

I walked back over to the sink to wash the dishes but before I could even reach the sink Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me around towards him. I placed my hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"After all these years and you still doubt yourself about your looks?" he asked a bit saddened about this fact.

I shrugged lightly, "I've gotten used to thinking that I'm nothing special or pretty," I told him as I looked at my hands on his chest.

He tilted my chin up so that I could look at him, "You aren't special or pretty Bella."

My eyes narrowed in confusion. I was a bit confused that I wasn't feeling my heart break at this moment. Maybe deep down inside I had always thought he would say that. But I was also confused because Edward would never say anything like that to me. I almost pulled away from him in fear that he was possessed.

"You aren't special because you're unique and you aren't pretty because you're completely and utterly gorgeous," he murmured to me softly as he lightly caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

A smile slowly spread across my face before I brought my hands off his chest and wrapped them around his neck. I leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I don't know why but my leg popped up from the ground and bended towards my bottom.

I felt like I was in a cheesy princess movie. "Seriously where do you come up with this stuff?" I asked as I smiled up at him.

He tightened his arms around my waist and pulled me more up against him, "Everything I say comes from my heart Bella. And I mean every single word."

"If I wasn't already dead I would have _so_ jumped his bones," Melissa announced from her favorite spot–the kitchen counter.

I smiled at Edward from both their comments. I slowly reached up to kiss his lips softly, "Mommy," I stopped completely and looked over at Carlie. She bit her lip lightly in guilt once she noticed she had interrupted us.

"Can I play with Melissa when I finish playing the piano with daddy?" she asked.

I looked over at Melissa to see what she thought, "Why not kiddo?" she asked as she popped up beside Carlie.

I looked back over at Edward and smiled, "Now…where were we?" I asked him.

He grinned back down at me, "Right," he leaned down towards my lips, "Here," he whispered before he gently brushed his lips against mine.

**A/N: I might post another one up today so keep your eyes open! Okay well most of the chapters have kind of been fillers so far but I'm getting to the good stuff…trust me. Please review!!**


	8. Quiver

**Chapter 8**

_He grinned back down at me, "Right," he leaned down to wards my lips, "Here," he whispered before he gently brushed his lips against mine._

A week and a half had already passed. The time seemed to pass by too fast when I was with Edward and too slow when I wasn't. He worked everyday. He'd leave in the morning and come back at around seven or eight at night. He'd try to come home for lunch or we'd go meet him for lunch at a restaurant.

The thing was I felt like I was hardly spending any time with him. He'd get home and he'd go straight to bed. He was too tired to stay up and talk and when he did stay up it was usually to play with Carlie. I understood everything perfectly. He wasn't avoiding me he was just trying to protect me and Carlie. Trying to bond with Carlie.

He wasn't doing this on purpose. At least I don't think he was. I mean we haven't gotten in any fights; we hardly even talked anymore. I knew I was overreacting but deep in my heart I felt like I was losing him all over again. Truth was I was getting depressed again. I felt tired all the time and I just felt like crying when he wasn't around.

But when he showed up I made sure to seem happy. I didn't want him worrying about me. He has enough things to worry about. He doesn't have to worry about my stupid feelings.

So now I'm heading to his office. I didn't want to tell him what I felt but if I had to surprise him at his office to spend some time with him then that would be fine. I had just dropped Carlie off at Edward's parents' house and was driving towards the police station.

I was excited. At least I think that's why my stomach was quivering. I wanted to see his reaction to me showing up. Would he get mad? Would he be thrilled? I'm hoping for the second one. I turned the engine off once I was parked and started walking towards the entrance.

I nodded my head with a smile on my face as I passed by some of the officers that used to work with my father. The quivering in my stomach seemed to intensify. I walked into the office and asked the receptionist where Edward's office was. She pointed me to the right side of the station and I started walking that way.

I could see the walls of his office already. Across it were many desks. The one that caught my attention was the one in front of his office. It must be his secretary's desk. My pace slowed a bit and the quiver in my stomach was more intense then ever when I read the name plate.

It was Lauren's desk. Edward's ex. Now secretary. And what was worse? She was no where near her desk. She was no where to be seen. I slowly made my way to Edward's door. It was closed. I would have felt happy and proud at the fact that his name was on the door but the quiver wouldn't let me.

I opened the door to his office and suddenly couldn't feel anything anymore. The sight in front of me had me completely numb. Lauren had her knee placed beside Edward's thigh on his office chair. She was leaning over him with her hair coming over her shoulders and her hands on the back of his chair by his head.

What was worse was his hand was on her hip. _"I'm pretty sure that by now you're banging your secretary in your office every fucken day."_ The memory of that fight so many years ago coursed through my veins…through my head.

As soon as I had opened the door they both turned to look at me. I'm pretty sure I wasn't showing any kind of emotion on my face. I was too numb to come up with one. His face read guilt all over it. I finally found the strength to move. I quickly turned around and started walking away.

I was starting to feel upset now. I don't know why that was the first emotion to get to me but it was.

"Bella! Wait!" I ignored him and continued walking away. I was already walking towards my car outside when I heard him running after me. "Bella! Wait please!"

I stopped by the driver's side of my car and took my keys out. He grabbed my arm gently yet firmly, "Let me explain."

But I didn't pay attention to him. I glared at his hand on my arm and looked up at him with the glare, "Don't. Touch. Me," I said through my clenched teeth before I yanked my arm away from him.

His face showed hurt and shock from my actions. I opened my car door, "Bella please listen."

I closed the door but unfortunately I had left the window down. He placed his hands on the window sill and looked at me with pleading eyes. I wasn't convinced. "Why don't you go finish what you started?" I suggested in a cold voice before I turned the car on and peeled out of the parking lot.

I could see him in the rearview mirror. Just standing there; staring at my car disappear just like he was disappearing from my view.

Once I got back on the road and I was away from the police station I felt numb again. I couldn't understand why my heart wasn't breaking. Deep down I knew I should be crying my eyeballs out. Why aren't I? I should be. He's my husband and I just caught him cheating on me.

I was heading back to Carlisle's house to ask them if they could watch Carlie a bit. I didn't want her around to see me and Edward like this. It would devastate her. By the time I was down they're street I could feel my heart starting to feel heavy. I straightened my posture out and took in a deep breath as I parked in front of the house but didn't turn off the car.

I got out and ran to the door. I needed to get out of here soon before I started breaking down. I could feel it coming already. I rang the bell and waited patiently for someone to answer. It was Esme.

"You're back for Carlie already?" she asked surprised.

"No I need to ask you for a favor," I told her.

"Sure honey anything you need," she said a bit concerned.

"I need you to take care of Carlie for a couple of days," I informed her.

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

The quivering started up again, "Please," I begged. "I just…I'm having some problems right now with Edward and I don't want her to be around to see it."

She sighed with a sad expression, "What did my son do now?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I can't tell you right now. Please…will you do this for me?" I asked her desperately.

"Of course," she replied quickly. "Do you want to talk to her first?" she asked.

I looked at the inside of her house thinking about it. I should try to tell her that it might be a couple of days. I nodded and walked inside. "She's upstairs playing with Carlisle," she informed me.

I quickly went upstairs and walked into Carlie's room. "Mommy!" she said excitedly as she wobbled over to me and hugged my leg. I stroked her hair with a small sad smile before I looked up at Carlisle. He looked at me with confused concerned eyes.

I sighed shakily and bent down to look at Carlie. Her smile slowly disappeared from her face when she took in my expression, "Are you okay mommy?" she asked.

I smiled as I best as I could before I tucked her hair behind her ears, "Sweetie," how do I tell her, "You're going to have to stay with grandma and grandpa for a little while," my voice was starting to shake.

"Like hours?" she asked in hope.

I shook my head making a stray tear escape, "Days," I told her.

"Days?" she asked with a frown. "But why?" she asked.

"Its adult stuff sweetie," I told her as I stroked her hair softly.

"Oh…okay," she replied back sadly as she looked down at her feet.

"I'll be back as soon as I can I _promise_," my voice broke lightly. She looked up at me and nodded with a very sad frown. "I love you," I kissed her cheek before I wrapped her up in a hug, "I'll miss you," I pulled away to look at her, "Be good for grandma and grandpa okay?"

"Okay mommy," she said with a nod to her head. "Bye mommy," she wrapped her arms around my neck making the tears spill over.

I hugged her tight and kissed the side of her head before I pulled away, "Bye sweetie." I kissed her forehead and stood and ran out of the room before Carlisle could ask me any questions.

"Bella?!" Esme called after me as I ran passed her on the stairs and quickly exited the house. I ran to my car and jumped in and left the house quickly. I was starting to calm down again. Go back to my numb state. I liked that better than the hurting state.

By the time I got home it was already six in the afternoon. Edward would be home in an hour or two. As soon as I walked into the house I walked over to the couch and sat down. I covered my face with my hands and tried my best to relax. But it was no use.

I was too anxious. I needed to do something. I couldn't just sit here like I was. I had to do something to forget. I quickly stood up and looked around the house hoping something would come to mind. I decided it was time to clean around the house. I hadn't done it in a while.

So I started cleaning. But my mind was too open to the memory and the questions. I need to preoccupy my mind on something else. I quickly walked over to the kitchen and turned the IPod on. It was still playing music from Kesha but it had me distracted enough not to think about it.

Once it was nearing seven o'clock I took the IPod upstairs with me and turned it on in my room. I grabbed an extra blanket and Edward's pillow and slowly started making my way downstairs. The pain still hadn't gotten to me yet. I was still numb.

And I was glad about that. I didn't want to feel the pain. It would definitely be unbearable. I was walking towards the couch slowly remembering the time we had made love on the couch, the day he saved me from the perverts. But it wasn't helping. It would only cause me more pain. And I didn't want to even start feeling that yet.

The front door closed and I turned to see Edward looking at me wearily. A light throbbing was starting in my chest. I walked over to the couch as he started walking towards me slowly. I put the stuff on the couch and looked at him, "Have fun on the couch," my voice came out resentful.

I quickly turned around and made my way upstairs. I was already walking down the hall towards my room when I heard his footsteps on the staircase. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me before I walked over to my IPod and turned it on again to drown out any thoughts of Edward. He was coming up here though. But for what exactly?

**A/N: So…what are your guys' opinions about everything? Please review!**


	9. Embedded

**Chapter 9**

_He was coming up here though. But for what exactly?_

The music had just started playing and I had just taken a step into the room when I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to look at him. My heart clenched lightly in my chest. "What do you want?" I asked through my teeth.

"You have to listen to me. You have to let me explain. What happened was–."

"Just shut up!" I shot back as the clenching got more aggressive. "I don't want to hear it! Leave!" I yelled as I pointed to the door behind him.

I was feeling the pain. It was coming. And it wasn't coming slowly it was coming fast and hard. It hurt to see him in front of me. It hurt to think of what he did. This is why I had felt like I was losing him. Because I had lost him. He lied. About everything. He didn't love me. He just stayed with me because of Carlie.

That's why he had been ignoring me for the past week and a half. He had gotten his way with me and had fun until Lauren showed up. Now he can have fun with her instead. I'm nothing to him. Nothing. I'm a stupid pathetic idiot that believed every freakin word that came out of his mouth.

None of this made sense though. Why would he have married me if he was just with me because of Carlie? The answer quickly popped into my head. So he wouldn't have to pay alimony. So that he didn't have to spend the money he was earning.

I clenched my jaw as the clenching increased in my chest. It was painful and all I wanted to do was start sobbing as hard as I could. He clenched his jaw as well and stared at me in determination, "I'm not leaving until you let me explain."

Does he want me to hurt more? Doesn't he see how much pain he's causing me right now? Why won't he let me be?! Why won't he just leave so this pain could go away? Why does he have to do this to me?

I was starting to get angry from both the pain and the fact that he _intentionally _wanted to see me in pain. I clenched my hands into fists in fury. The anger started in the pit of my stomach and rose to the surface. I took the three steps I needed to reach him and shoved against his chest.

"Leave! Get out!" I shoved but he wasn't moving. He was so put in his spot that it felt like his feet were nailed to the ground. He was pretty strong. I was shoving as hard as I could against him. He probably finds this funny. Maybe _Lauren_ can actually push him aside and I can't even get him to budge a little bit.

"Leave!! Get!! Out!!" I shoved harder against him and he still wouldn't move an inch. I stopped shoving against him to look at his face. He seemed saddened. Why would he be so sad? I almost felt pity for him. Almost. I made sure to catch myself before I actually started feeling it.

My temper was rising. Why did he have such an affect on me? Because I love him I guess. And yet he cheated on me. Why would he do that to me? I clenched my hands into fists again. I was about to lose it. My temper and agony was spilling over the bottle I had kept them in.

The rage spilled out first. I looked at him and then the sadness spilled over. They combined together making me feel pissed and sad at the same time. I couldn't stop myself this time. The sides of my fists quickly started connecting to the top of his chest, "How could you do this to me?! You've already put me through enough!! Why?!! Why would you do this to me??!!" Each word came out with every hit from my fist.

The sides of my fists were completely numb as I continued pounding them against his chest. He didn't move, flinch…nothing. "I HATE YOU!!! I hate you Edward! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" By now my rants had started getting lower in volume and my sobs were starting to take over. I didn't even know I was crying.

The rage quickly faded away and the pain and sadness quickly took over. I was consumed by it. My knees started giving out. I slowly started sliding down against him as the sobs racketed my body. My heart clenched hard in my chest but it still felt heavy. My sobs were louder than I ever remember crying before. My body was shaking from them.

My knees folded beside me before my hands found the ground and I sobbed towards it. My head was hung low as the tears poured down faster than the biggest storm ever. My hair fell over my shoulders, some of it clinging to my tearful cheeks.

It was hard to breathe. It felt like my breath was caught in my throat. Maybe that's why my sobs were so loud and hard. I wish I had the numbness right now because I was right. The pain? It was completely unbearable. I felt like I would die crying. My heart felt like it was shattering and breaking and throbbing and clenching all at the same time.

It was too much. I didn't even cry this much when he left. But this is worse than leaving. He cheated. And if he's cheating it's for a reason. And the only reason I can come up with is because he doesn't love me anymore. Or because he realized he had never loved me in the first place.

I knew it was too good to be true. That he was too perfect for someone as stupid and ugly as me. You don't cheat on someone if you love them. That's just not the way it goes. I swear I could see a lake of tears on the floor underneath me already. But it wasn't stopping. And deep in my heart and soul I knew it never would. The tears may stop eventually but the pain and sorrow? Those would last forever. They'd never go away. Because when you love someone and you lose them suddenly–whether it was because of death or something like cheating–you never forget it.

Your soul doesn't let you forget it. And it will always remind you of that pain. Anywhere and everywhere you go. Anything or everything you do or see. It stays planted in your soul–embedded like it was sewed on–to make you never forget. No matter how much it hurts and how you want it to go away, it'll always be there.

Even if it's just in the background: its there. And once you're conscious of that you can't help but relive the pain and sorrow. It's inevitable. They say with time it will go away. But does it ever? Does it ever truly go away? No. It doesn't. It's always there at the back of your mind, your heart, and your soul.

And when you realize its there there's nothing you can do but cry. Cry because you remember. Cry because it hurts. Cry because deep down you're wishing you could go back and fix whatever you messed up. But once you realize you can't go back and you can't change the past; you cry more. Because reality hits you. And that only causes you more pain.

A pain so unbearable that you feel like your going to die from it. Pain is something possible to die from but is grief? Can you die because you were too sad? Because of what happened to you in the past or present?

And deep down you kind of wish you could die in that instant from the grief. Just so you won't feel it anymore.

Just so you can have a few hours forgetting completely about it. Just so you can actually move on. But it never happens. You're still there. Crying so hard that you can barely breathe. So hard that you can barely feel anything other than the pain and sorrow.

My sense of touch was reawakened when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I found my muscles again and shrugged it away, "Just leave…_please_," my voice broke from all the sobbing, all the clenching and unclenching in my heart.

I could still feel him behind me. Contemplating with himself if he should listen to me. And after another minute or two of my sobbing I finally heard the door shut behind me. My arms shook underneath me making me sit up straight and walk over to the bed.

I felt exhausted. My sobs had quieted down a bit but I couldn't stop the stream of tears running down my cheeks. I grabbed my remote from my nightstand and rose the volume of my IPod up before I realized I was in my clothes still. I walked over to my sleeping clothes drawer and took some out before I quickly changed into them. Sobbing and crying while I did everything.

I walked over to the bed and got under the covers. I rested on my side and stared at the door. The song _'Dancing with Tears in my Eyes'_ by Kesha was playing. Once my mind registered the words of the song I started crying harder. I wrapped the blanket more tightly around me and sobbed into my pillow.

I wish I wasn't here right now. I wish I hadn't seen him with her. I wish I was still oblivious about everything. Why did I have to go see him? I should have just talked to him about what I felt. But then why would he have cared? If I told him how I felt and asked him to come home earlier he wouldn't have done it. That would be taking away his 'secretary sex' time.

I literally felt like my soul was ripping apart. Like it was trying to rip away from me. I was internally broken. My heart…my soul…all of it was broken. Would I ever be able to recover from this? Would I ever be able to fix it?

I ached everywhere. Any small movement made me feel pain; because of the sorrow, because of my shattered heart. They didn't want to fight to stay alive. That's why it hurt. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. My soul wanted out. It didn't want to be here anymore.

But there's no way I can stay alive and lose my soul. So I guess I'm stuck with a torn soul and a shattered heart. And a pain that'll never go away. I can only think of one person that could stitch me back together. Make it seem like it never happened. Except he's the one that made me feel like this.

"_You are my fragile piece of glass Bella; a piece of glass that I've broken and repaired too many times, a piece of glass that I should have never even broken in the first place because I didn't want that at all."_

I had argued with him then saying I wasn't a fragile piece of glass but now that I think about it. He was right. And he just broke me once again. The thing is I don't think I'm repairable this time.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review!**


	10. Only Woman

**Chapter 10**

_The thing is I don't think I'm repairable this time._

I continued crying as the song _'While You Were Sleeping'_ started playing. This song made me want to fall asleep. And with all the grief and crying I just been through I was starting to fall asleep. I felt so cold and alone in my big bed.

No one to hold me. No one to sleep next to me. No one to warm up the spot next to me. I hated that feeling. I felt so lonely and pathetic. I was feeling pathetic because deep down, I wanted Edward here with me.

To hold me and caress me with kisses. As soon as that idea came to mind him and Lauren quickly popped back into my head. I closed my eyes tight and cried harder. My chest felt sore from all the sobbing. My sobs were consuming me. My throat was sore too. Now that I'm trying to feel myself again I can feel body pains as well.

My eyes hurt, my head was throbbing, and my body was achy. These were all symptoms you got when you cried as hard as I had. I closed my sore eyes and let the tears run their course. If they wanted to keep falling then they could but I wanted to sleep. I needed to sleep.

I need to wake up a different woman. A woman that won't show her weaknesses like I just did a while ago. I can't let him see more of this side of me. Then he'll definitely know that he was getting away with it. That he was hurting me like he wanted.

It was so surreal to hear these kinds of thoughts in my head. I had never thought that Edward was against me. I would think every once and a while that he didn't love me but I never thought he was out to get me. To make me suffer. To make me cry.

But if he didn't want that then why did he do it? Why was he making me suffer like this? Why was he making me feel so horrible? He must want it right? No. Edward would never want that. He'd never want to hurt me. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe he didn't mean to sleep with her. Maybe it just happened.

Either way; how can I forgive him for that? He wouldn't forgive me if I slept with Will. Not that I would but hypothetically speaking; he would never forgive me for that. He got mad just because he thought I had feelings for him when we first moved in. He got mad when he thought Will and I had sex in my room upstairs.

In this room. So how do I forgive him? How could I forgive him? When we first slept together I had been his first. If he slept with someone else that means he's probably compared us already. He probably thinks she's better because she's pretty. She probably does dirty stuff for him.

I shuddered from the thoughts and let a soft sob escape my chest. When is the sobbing going to stop? When am I going to stop crying and just fall asleep? I don't want to be awake anymore.

I don't want to feel the reality anymore. I don't want to think about the reality of this anymore. I don't want to think at all. I just want to fall asleep and hopefully wake up feeling stronger.

I wanted to be able to see his face without my heart clenching and unclenching in sorrow. I wanted to be able to act like nothing had happened. Like I didn't care. Like I was cool about this.

Who am I kidding? After that pathetic performance he would know I'm not fine. He would know that its not cool. That it hurts and I'm dying inside because of it. He'd know because of that, no matter how confident and strong I felt.

Would I even be able to get up in the morning? Would I be able to confront him? To at least stand in front of him without being fazed? I wouldn't confront him about it. I couldn't. If I confronted him about it he'd want to start explaining–aka lie–about what had happened.

And I don't want to hear his stupid lies. He's probably down there right now thinking of a good lie to tell me. I sighed shakily and just tried listening to the music. And slowly I started drifting until I finally fell asleep.

**(Edward's POV)**

It hurt. To see her like that. All I wanted to do was tell her the truth. That it wasn't what it looked like. The stupid bitch happened to be trying to seduce me when Bella walked in. I was warning her to stop it because I was married, trying to push her away from me, when Bella walked in.

Once I saw where I had put my hand to push her away and I realized what it had looked like I knew what was going through her head. She thought I was cheating on her. It got me a bit mad that she would think such a thing but then again when you see something like that its hard to not believe it.

My heart was breaking. She said she hated me. Everything she said felt like someone was cutting my heart with a knife slowly. How could I do this to her? How could I hurt her so much? How could I make her so grief stricken?

It was wrong. It felt wrong. And it hurt. I didn't want to do this to her. I didn't want her to hurt. Because when she hurt I felt it twice as much. I don't like seeing the love of my life–my very existence–crying, especially not because I hurt her. Knowing that I was the one that was doing this to her made it feel even worse. Made it more painful for me.

I couldn't sleep. Not without her. I had already been through that for two years. I couldn't do it anymore. I sat up frustrated with myself and covered my face with my hands. This was all my fault. I should have told her that Lauren was my secretary. Now she probably thinks I didn't tell her because I was having an affair with her.

I should have fired Lauren sooner. I shouldn't have waited for something like this to happen. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. She was listening to music. And I knew why. She can't sleep alone without it. I can't believe I was so stupid.

Now I can lose one of the most important things in my life. I can lose the only reason that my heart is still beating. Why wouldn't she let me explain? Why wouldn't she let me tell her what really happened? Why wouldn't she let me tell her the truth?

I thought she trusted me. I thought she said she was there when I needed to talk to her. Why won't she let me do that? Why is she making herself suffer like this? Why is she being so masochistic?

She hates me. I can't just get over that. She sounded so honest when she said it. Like she actually meant it. She couldn't have? Could she? I didn't do anything! She shouldn't be so blind! I thought she knew that I loved her with all my heart and that I would _never_ do such a thing to her.

That she was the only woman in my eyes. That any other woman looks like a big ugly blur to me. She was the only woman that was in perfect view because she was all I needed to see. I didn't need anyone else. I just needed her. I looked behind me towards the stairs and stood up.

I can't sleep alone. I need to sleep with her. Even if she's not conscious of it. I quietly walked upstairs and down the hall. I could hear the music more clearly now. The song _'You're Not Sorry'_ by the Taylor Swift was playing.

A lot of her music was depressing. I _just_ seemed to notice that. I pried the door open and looked inside to find that she was asleep. I walked inside and closed the door silently behind me. I tiptoed over to her and kneeled down in front of her.

The song continued playing in the background. Why is it always that the songs she puts on make me feel some kind of emotion? Right now my heart was thudding hard and fast in heartache. I looked at her face closely and frowned.

She had a dry line of tears rolling down the side of her nose and to her other cheek. She cried herself to sleep. I gently wiped the little tears she had left on her face and kissed her lips lightly.

She didn't move an inch. I walked around the bed and gently got on without waking her. I scooted closer to her and buried my face into her shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and breathed her scent in.

"I love you Bella," I whispered into her ear softly. I buried my face back into her shoulder and sighed. This was going to be a long couple of days. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"Edward," she whimpered out. My heart tore at the edges. "_Why_?" her voice broke from how shaky and watery it was. Gosh I hate this. I wish I hadn't caused her so much pain. She's in so much pain that she's even dreaming about.

She stiffened a bit making my heart stop beating. Had she woken up? "You're banging your secretary in your office every fucken day," she whispered out repeatedly. Why did this sound so familiar? It took me awhile to realize where I had heard this before.

Two years ago. When we were arguing about me not wanting to have sex with her. Gosh I was missing out back then. She wouldn't stop repeating it. It made me feel horrible. She thinks I'm banging my ex girlfriend everyday. Why would I do anything with that tramp? With that backstabber? With that unfaithful whore?

I didn't even want her to be my secretary. I sighed and lightly kissed the back of her shoulder and closed my eyes and fell asleep. Something I could only do with Bella by my side. No one else.

**A/N: So now that you know what happened? What do you think? Please review!**


	11. Tense

**Chapter 11**

_Something I could only do with Bella by my side. No one else._

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up to silence, sore eyes and a sore chest. And I _so_ didn't want to get up. I felt too sore to. Maybe I should just sleep in and wait until Edward leaves. I don't know if I can face him yet. Just thinking about it is making the raw edges of what's left of my heart throb.

Yeah I think I'll just stay in bed. I turned onto my back and relaxed my tense body. It hurt to take in a deep breath but I needed it. It was one of those hurts that felt good. That's needed to be done to make the hurt go away.

I jumped slightly in place when my cell started ringing from my nightstand. I reached over and opened it up before I placed it to my ear; "Hello?" my voice came out weak and raspy. It definitely sounded like I had been crying.

"Bella?" I knew who it was immediately. It was my mother and for once she actually sounded truly concerned.

"Yeah?" I replied back in the same tone.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked.

I sighed shakily from the pain in my throat, "Nothing…nothing. What can I do for you mother?" I asked as I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes.

"Honey…look I'm sorry. I went over to apologize a week ago but you weren't home," guilt took over me. It's hard to not feel bad about making your mom feel sad. Even if she's done things in the past that make you hate her sometimes.

"I know Edward told me," my voice broke a bit when I said his name. Gosh I'm a total wreck.

"Aww honey did you two have a fight?" she asked with sympathy in her voice.

I hated when people gave me that voice. All it makes me want to do is feel sorry for myself and make me want to cry. I _don't want_ to feel sorry for myself. I _don't want_ to cry anymore.

"Yeah its nothing…it'll pass," I lied, "So what did you call me for?" I asked.

"Oh well I found out that they're looking for an anthropologist here in Forks," she told me excitedly.

I opened my eyes and for once since yesterday–or maybe a while–I smiled, "Really?" I replied back in the same excited tone.

This could work. I could get a job and forget about Edward for awhile until I can deal with it. Until I can talk about it with him.

"Yeah I'll send you the address through a text message. Go over there and try and get the job. Make sure to send me a message or call me when they tell you something," she said.

I smiled and got off the bed, "Okay thanks a million mom. I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay love you sweetheart," she replied back happily.

"Love you too bye," I hung the phone up and quickly walked over to the bathroom to get ready. I looked in the mirror and my smile quickly faded. I looked like I had cried all night. Which I had. I sighed before I got undressed and jumped into the shower.

I got dressed afterwards in a pair of blue jeans and a white cotton long sleeved shirt. I dried my hair and left it down in small waves. I walked back to the bedroom and grabbed my cell phone and purse before I started walking downstairs. I was halfway down the stairs when my cell phone rang again.

"Hello?" I asked as I watched my step on the stairs.

"Hi mommy!" Carlie's little voice broke through the phone.

I smiled, "Hey sweetie. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Grandma made bacon and eggs!" she said happily.

I smiled and slowly started making my way towards the kitchen, "Well that's good. Are you behaving for grandma and grandpa?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied back as I paused at the kitchen entrance.

Edward was sitting at the table with his back towards me eating breakfast. "Mommy…when am I going home?" she asked.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen reluctantly, "Soon I promise," I moved the phone to my other ear as I opened the refrigerator door.

"Okay…I love you mommy," she replied back a bit shyly. I used my shoulder to hold the phone to my ear as I grabbed the milk from the fridge.

"Love you too," I responded back.

"Tell daddy that I love him and miss him too okay?" she told me.

I closed the door to the fridge and looked over at Edward for a brisk second. He was looking at me so I quickly looked away and set the milk down on the counter. I turned away from Edward and looked out the back window. I grabbed the phone in my hand again, "Okay I will."

"Bye mommy," she said sadly.

I bit my lip lightly and stared at the sink, "Bye," I told her before I hung up and placed the phone in my pocket. The air in this room was awkward and extremely tense. I felt like I was suffocating from it. I didn't want to stay in this room for too long.

I walked over to the cabinets on the other side of the kitchen and reached up to get a cereal bar. I was a bit shocked at the time when I saw it on the microwave. It was already ten in the morning, almost eleven, and Edward was still here.

I wasn't going to ask him about it. I finally grabbed the bar and poured myself some milk. I went over and put the milk away when my phone rang again. I looked at the caller ID and sighed before I answered, "What?" I asked in annoyance.

"Have you left yet?" my mom asked on the other side.

I sighed and walked over to my breakfast, "No I haven't even eaten breakfast yet."

"Well it's not going to be open all day, sweetheart," she informed me.

"No really? Because I thought it was open all fucken day," wow I cussed. _And_ I'm being sarcastic? Talk about bottled up anger. Which is weird since I thought I had let all that out yesterday.

"Don't be using that language on me young lady," she scolded.

I chuckled humorlessly, "Whatever I'll call you later," I told her annoyed. I hung up on her and grabbed my cereal bar before I headed for the exit. No way in hell was I going to deal with Edward this morning. And if that meant I had to give up my milk then so be it.

I grabbed my keys out of my purse and quickly walked to my car. I got into the drivers seat and started the car but hesitated. When I looked away from the ignition key and looked back at the house Edward was there. He was standing at the front door looking at me with a worried yet hurt look.

I reluctantly looked away and drove out of the driveway. I didn't need to see that look on his face. The one that made me feel guilt and pity. I didn't want to feel like that towards him right now. I shook my head to erase the memory of how he had just looked out of my mind and pulled my cell phone out. I opened the text message my mother had sent me and read the address.

The place was on the other side of town. I remember an abandoned gray building used to stand there. I guess that's where they'll be opening up the place. It wouldn't take long for me to get there though.

I mean this _is_ Forks after all. This place isn't very big. I listened to the radio on my way over. The silence in the car alone was killing me. It was too eerie even if I was the only one in the car. And it had my mind wide open for thinking and I couldn't think of that right now.

I was about to go see if they needed someone like me for the job. So I was basically going to a job interview and going in there with red puffy eyes and tears running down my cheeks weren't a very good impression.

The building was still the same when I saw it. It hadn't changed. The only thing different was it had non-broken windows and a new parking lot. I parked my car and looked around. I couldn't see anymore cars around here. Maybe I came too late? Or maybe came too early?

I slowly got down from my car and started making my way towards the building. I walked around the side of the building and towards the entrance. I stopped once I got to the entrance to see the new name of the building.

But there wasn't one. I looked around in confusion. Maybe my mom was misinformed. Well it wouldn't hurt to look around just in case. I walked over to the door, I had been several feet away from it, and pulled it open. Frankly I was a bit surprised to find the place all neat and clean inside. And white.

I walked in and looked around the place a bit fascinated that it could look so hideous on the outside but beautiful on the inside. The room in the front which most people would call a lobby or waiting room was pretty small. But then who would come in here to wait on someone or something? This is a place where people are going to be looking over dead people's bones and bodies.

So there were like six chairs in the area a couple feet away from the door. Maybe a yard. To my right of the door were a desk and a woman sitting behind it looking and typing in her laptop. I walked over to the desk and stopped in front of it.

She was a bit older than me; maybe in her late thirties. She had chin length blonde hair and oddly enough she had brown eyes. Her nose was a bit crooked and her eyes were just a bit too close together and her lips were plump. But other than that she was quite beautiful.

She looked up at me a bit surprised and smiled with a bit of confusion in her eyes, "Hi. May I help you?" she asked in a thick southern accent.

I smiled back at her, "I heard that you guys were looking for an anthropologist," I informed her as I leaned against the desk a bit.

"Yeah we are but we're not setting any interviews until tomorrow–."

"Bella?" I couldn't help but smile at the receptionist, whose name was Joann, when I heard this voice behind me. Maybe this day could turn out to be good after all.

**A/N: So who do you think it is? What do you think about Edward and Bella's situation right now? Please review! **


	12. Old Friends

**Chapter 12**

_Maybe this day could turn out to be good after all._

I turned around and smiled widely, "Anna?"

Her smiled widened as she quickly walked over to me, "It's been what two years?" she asked in surprise before she embraced me in a hug.

I hugged her back tightly with a huge grin on my face, "It's been way too long," I told her before we pulled away from each other.

"Did you come in here looking for a job because girl let me just tell you right now that you are _so_ hired," she told me as she waved her hand in the air.

That's when I noticed the ring. I quickly took her hand and examined the ring, "Who's the lucky guy?" I asked as I let go of her hand and looked up at her.

She was grinning from ear to ear, "Andy."

My eyes widened in surprise, "Andy? As in Andy Edwards?" I asked.

She bit the corner of her lip lightly trying to fight off the even bigger grin that wanted to spread across her face, "Yeah. He's the best Bella. He's so kind and protective," she murmured in awe. Her eyes glazed over as she spoke about him.

I was happy for her but just knowing that she had such a great guy, and that not so long ago I thought I had one too, hurt me. It hurt to see her so happy to have someone like Andy. Something I didn't have anymore.

I faked a smile, "That's great! When did you two get married?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Last year," she replied back with a smile as she gazed at the ring.

I smiled at her, just because I was feeling worthless and sad didn't mean I had to take everyone else down with me, "I'm happy for you. I always knew you two had a thing."

She grinned at me, "Yeah…so you're going to take the job right?" she asked in excitement.

I smiled at how happy she looked, "Of course!"

She clapped her hands and embraced me in a hug, "Awesome! Only some of the team will be coming over here but at least that's something right?"

I nodded, "So is Andy coming too?" I asked.

"Andy's already here," I turned around to find Andy himself walking towards us. He looked happy and he still looked as cute as I remembered him.

I embraced him in a hug once he approached me, "Hey Edwards what have you been up to?" I teased as I pulled away with a smile on my face.

He walked over to Anna and wrapped an arm around her waist before kissing her temple and looking at me, "Just the usual…got married…looked for criminals."

I grinned, "Yeah that's definitely the usual."

He smiled back, "So what have you been up to Swan?"

My smile faltered a bit, "Its Cullen now."

Anna squealed in excitement, "You got married?!"

I smiled lightly and nodded my head. Her expression quickly faded away with confusion and concern, "What's wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head with a small smile, "Nothing."

"Don't nothing me…I may not have seen you in two years but I still know when something is wrong," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Its –," I was cut off by my cell phone ringing, "Hold that thought," I told her as I quickly answered my phone, "Hello?"

"Hi mommy!" It was Carlie again.

"Hey sweetie," I replied back with a smile, "Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"I just called to ask you something mommy," she replied back in a sweet little voice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why didn't you come over with daddy?" she asked with a somewhat sad voice.

"Oh umm…daddy's over there right now?" I asked her.

"Yes…he came to see if I was here. Why didn't you tell him I was here mommy?" she asked curiously.

"Umm I just forgot sweetie I'm sorry," I told her.

I could hear someone whispering on the other line, "So where you at?" she asked. I knew this wasn't coming from her. This was a question Edward wanted to know.

"Nowhere, look I have to go baby. Call me later okay?" I asked her hoping she wouldn't give the phone to Edward.

"Okay, here daddy wants to talk to you," as soon as those words left her mouth I flipped my phone shut.

I looked back over at Anna and Andy to find them looking at me confused. "Baby? Daddy? Please tell me those aren't your pet names you picked for Edward," Anna asked.

I chuckled and shook my head, "I was talking to my daughter."

"You have a daughter?! How does she look? Do you have a picture of her?" she asked.

I pulled my wallet out of my purse and opened it up to the picture of me and Carlie on her second birthday. "She's so adorable," she gushed, "She looks like both of you guys."

I smiled as I looked at the picture, "Thanks."

"Why isn't Edward in the picture?" she questioned.

"He wasn't around. He had to leave for some secret FBI thing and didn't come back until a couple of weeks ago," I informed her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she replied back with a slight frown.

I shook my head, "No need…everything's better now," not.

"Well we don't need you until a couple more days so just give me your cell number and I'll call you when we're ready. Wait do you know why we moved over here?" she asked.

"I'm guessing it's because of the serial killer that's leaving bodies around here?" I questioned.

"He's not leaving bodies Bella. He's leaving bones," she informed me.

I made a face of disgust, "That's just wrong."

"I know…so we'll have everything we need soon," she said as I handed her a card with my number on it.

I smiled at her before I gave her a hug, "I'll hear from you soon Anna," I pulled away and smiled at Andy, "See you around Edwards."

He smiled back, "Right back at ya Cullen."

I chuckled before I turned around and left. I walked slowly over to my car and jumped in. I took my cell phone out and called my mother, "Hello?" she asked on the other line.

"Hi mom," I replied back as I put my seat belt on.

"Did you get the job?" she asked in excitement. Why is everyone so excited today? I, on the other hand, am definitely not even close to being excited. I'm the exact opposite of excited; whatever that may be.

"Yeah but I don't start work for another few days," I informed her as I relaxed in my seat.

"That's still a good thing sweetheart," she said with a smile in her voice.

I pursed my lips and looked at the road in front of me, "Are you going to be home right now?" I asked her. I didn't want to go back home and risk seeing Edward again.

"No I'm sorry sweetie but I have to be somewhere soon," she informed me in a sad voice.

I sighed, "Okay well I'll talk to you later mom I'm going to go home."

"Okay, take care sweetie."

"You too," I replied back before I hung up and started the car. I didn't want to go home but I had nowhere else to go. Hopefully Edward stayed at his parents' house a bit longer and then went to work.

It was still hard to believe this was happening. That I was mad at Edward because I had caught him cheating. It was hard believing I caught him cheating in the first place. I never thought Edward would ever do anything like that to me.

I always had doubts about his love but deep down inside I had always believed that he was telling the truth when he told me he loved me. Everything seemed unnatural and surreal to me now. If Edward and I weren't meant for each other than what was the point of me being here? If what we had wasn't real than what _is_ real?

What was real in this unjust world? What made me what I am? Who decided that I should have my heart ripped out of my chest and stomped on? I never asked for any of this. I never asked to be heartbroken but then who does? No one because it hurts. It hurts too much.

I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts and turned the radio up a bit more. I needed to drown out these stupid crazy and oddly enough reasonable questions that were running through my head. I didn't need to think of that now. All I wanted to think about was what I was going to do when I got home. But what if Edward was there? What would I do?

**A/N: Sorry it's short! Hope you liked the chapter!! Please review!**


	13. Surreal

**Chapter 13**

_But what if Edward was there? What would I do?_

Luckily he wasn't home when I got there because I had no clue what I would do if he was. Once I got inside I went straight for the kitchen. I was hungry and it was already going to be noon. Although it looked like it was going to be five already from all the clouds and slight rain from outside.

But this is Forks. You get used to it after awhile. I made myself a turkey sandwich and sat down to eat. Once I was done with that I cleaned the dishes and started putting things in there place. I stopped in front of the fridge to find a note from Edward under a magnet. It read:

"**We need to talk when I get home. And this time you **_**will**_** listen. **

**I love you,**

**Edward."**

I clenched my jaw and quickly crumbled the note up and threw it away. Maybe I won't be home when he gets here. Maybe I'll be out. Maybe I should make him mad and come home really late. Things like this ran through my head for most of the afternoon.

I was cleaning the house up–again. I did all the laundry and I cleaned Carlie's room to keep myself busy. I didn't finish until six-thirty in the afternoon. Edward would be home in either thirty minutes or an hour. And I had already decided I didn't want to be home when he got here. But the thing was…where would I go?

I bit my lip as I paced back and forth behind the couch. I was feeling anxious because I hadn't come up with a place to go to leave for a couple of hours. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around the living room. My eyes stopped on a picture of me and my father when I was a little girl.

I smiled lightly before it faded away and an idea came to mind. "Dad?!" I called out as I looked up at the ceiling. "Dad?!" I called out again. Wait why am I looking at the ceiling? It's not like he's going to float above my head. I looked away from the ceiling and looked in front of me to find my father smiling at me.

"You called?" he asked nonchalantly.

I bit my lip lightly, "I was thinking that we should go back to the scene of the crime…where you were murdered…and I can look around?" I asked in a small voice.

I still felt like I had to ask him first. Like it was when I used to live with him; when he was still married to my mom so many years ago. And he was alive. "Sure…but don't you think its kind of late Bells?" he questioned.

I scratched the back of my head and looked over at the time on the clock wall, "Umm…no it's the perfect time. Let me just go get a flashlight and we can get going," I said quickly before he could start protesting.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a flashlight from a drawer before I ran back to the living room where he waited. "Okay let's go," I told him as I grabbed the car keys and headed out the door.

I jumped into the driver's seat and turned the car on before I turned to the passenger seat to look at my father, "So do you know where it was?" I asked.

"In the woods behind my house…remember?" he asked a bit confused.

I remember that it was in the woods but when my mother started giving me the details I muted her out. I didn't want to hear how my father looked or how he died or where he was killed at. I didn't want to know the details of anything.

"Umm yeah…of course," I replied back as I backed out of the driveway and started driving towards his house.

"I know you're trying to avoid him," my father announced after a minute of silence.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tightened my grip on the steering wheel, "T–trying to avoid w–who?" I stuttered out. I didn't want my father to know anything about this. How would he know anything about this? What does it travel all through the ghost realm?

"Melissa told me," he informed me.

I looked over at him confused, "Melissa? How? She hasn't even been around," I asked confused.

"She's been around she just hasn't made herself visible for anyone to see her," he confessed.

"Oh wow you guys can do that?" I asked a bit scared now that there may be tons of ghosts following me everywhere.

"Yeah…but you're trying to change the subject," he said quickly.

I sighed and looked straight at the road, "Yeah I am avoiding him. And it's for a good reason too. I…it hurts to see him. I can't help but remember and start feeling pain and grief about it."

"Maybe you should listen to him," he suggested.

I pursed my lips and shook my head, "I'm not ready to hear anything from him yet. Its bad enough I have to see him but to hear him. It makes everything worse."

I never thought I would ever say that in my life. That I didn't want to see or hear Edward? That was totally surreal coming from my mouth. I loved Edward, even though he cheated on me, and I would have never thought his presence could make things worse; until now.

"Just give it a try okay?" he pressured me as I parked my car outside my mother's house. The lights were off and her car was gone so she was obviously not home yet.

"Okay," I replied back as I grabbed my flashlight and jumped out of the car. "You're going to have to lead me to the place because I don't know exactly where it's at," I told him as I made my way to my old backyard where the woods area started.

He walked in front of me and I followed. "So what does Melissa do on her spare time?" I asked him after a short silence.

"She goes around helping other ghosts. There are some ghosts that just need to open their eyes to see why they're still around. Some think they have unfinished business when they actually don't. They're just in denial," he said as he walked through branches I had to move out of the way and duck under.

"Well that's good I guess. I guess she's kind of making it easier for me than ha?" his footsteps were getting slower. And it was getting harder to see so I turned the flashlight on.

"Yeah," he replied back before he stopped in the center of a small empty circle that was surrounded by trees.

"Is this it?" I asked as I moved my flashlight around and looked at the area.

"Yeah," his voice came out sullen.

I looked up at him and frowned a bit, "I'm really sorry I had to make you come out here dad but this is the only way I can try and figure things out."

He nodded as he stared down at the place on the floor. I moved around the small area and looked around with my flashlight. I doubt forensics missed any small clues here but you never know. I was shining the light at the ground when something shiny caught my attention.

I looked at it in confusion of what it may be before I slowly started walking towards it. It seemed to be hidden under some leaves and grass near the base of a tree. I bent down and picked the leaves off of it before I picked it up with my hand.

"What is it?" my father asked from beside me.

I brought it closer to my face and wiped it a bit with my fingers on that same hand, "It's…a bracelet," I was completely confused.

Did someone lose it after my father's death? Before? Or during? But if it was during that would have to mean he was with a girl. I looked up at him confused before I stood up again, "Were you here with a girl that night?" I asked.

His face seemed to crumple in confusion. It looked like he was trying to remember. I put the bracelet in my pocket that wasn't occupied by my cell phone and kept looking at him for an answer.

His face seemed to have blanked over. He was either remembering something or he…blanked out. Can a ghost blank out? He blinked his eyes and looked up into mine again. He seemed to be realizing something. I was hoping it was about the case because the sooner we figured this one out the less drama and problems I had in my life.

"Bella," he actually said my name for once. He didn't use my nickname which kind of worried me. I don't think I've ever heard him call me Bella unless he was angry or serious about something. Well I guess finding his killer is a serious thing to know so I shouldn't be scared by that right?

"What is it?" I asked him after another short silence. I was confused and I'll have to admit a bit scared for some reason.

"We're not alone," he informed me.

My heart thudded fast in my chest, "What do you mean?" I asked panic edged in my voice.

"Someone's here. And they're watching you," he told me as he turned around to look.

My breathing increased a little as I looked around myself. I quickly turned the light off of my flashlight and looked around once my eyes had readjusted to the darkness. This was not good. I was alone in the woods with no weapon to protect me.

I was starting to think that my father had been exaggerating or something until I heard a twig snap from further away in front of me. Holy shit ghosts can't make twigs snap. Someone's out here. Someone's out here and they are seeing me. They know I'm here and they probably don't like it.

There's got to only be one reason why they're out here. They have to be looking for something or dropping something off. Like a pile of bones maybe? Aww shit why does this have to always happen to me?

I took a cautious step back and a twig snapped from under my foot. I looked up and realized my father was nowhere to be seen. Why do ghosts always disappear when you're in danger? It's not like they can get hurt anyways. My heart sprinted in my chest when I heard the sounds of lots of twigs breaking. They were running towards me. I quickly turned around and ran back towards my car.

Hopefully I won't trip on the way there. That would be bad. Real bad.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please Review!**


	14. Kitty, Toots, RUN!

**Chapter 14**

_Hopefully I won't trip on the way there. That would be bad. Real bad._

You have no clue how hard my heart was pumping right now. It's not like I get exercise everyday. My chest was starting to ache already and I was barely outrunning them. I quickly ran in between some trees and hid behind a big one.

I hope it can cover me because if this guy has a gun then I am _so_ dead. I leaned my back against the tree trunk and made my breathing shallow; which was hard to do by the way. I had so much adrenaline pumping through me from fear that I felt like just screaming right then and there in fright.

Even through all the chaos–me hiding, him chasing–I was still quite angry that _my own father_ had disappeared when I could really use his help right now. My chest was heaving fast up and down as I covered my mouth to keep from breathing loudly. I could feel beats of sweat dripping onto my forehead.

I hardly ever sweat. That just tells me how freakin scared I am right now. I tried to look around me through the corner of my eyes but they were no use. My eyes were starting to well up in tears from panic and fear. This guy had to be the serial killer. It's probably already eight or something and he's out in the woods? No normal person would be out here unless they were looking for something. Or someone.

Maybe he's the one that's been watching me. My heart hammered faster into my chest. I could hear the footsteps getting closer. Maybe he'd just pass me without knowing? No, I'm not that lucky. That would never happen to me.

I reached silently into my pocket to take my cell phone out. I wanted to call the police but what if he sees the light coming from my phone? I'd be a goner.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," a rough voice called out from behind me. He seemed to be pretty far away. Why in the hell is he calling me kitty?

"I know you're out there. I saw you talking to yourself," oh great this guy thinks I'm a lunatic. Damn does he need to look in a mirror? "I promise I won't hurt you," yeah that's what they all say.

I could tell what he was doing though. He was treating me like his prey. Like a lion would do to a poor lamb to get the lamb to come to him just so he could gobble it down. No way in hell was I going to be that lamb. I have a family to look after. Not that I'm really counting Edward right now but I do have to look after Carlie.

"I won't bite I promise," he called out. This guy's voice was just way too creepy. It was the kind of voice that made you want to clear your throat because it sounded like they needed to clear theirs. It was deep and rough…definitely gave me the creeps. I gripped onto my cell a bit more tightly. His voice was getting closer than I wanted it to. And I had no clue if I was even close to my car.

I closed my eyes tight just praying that he would go in the wrong direction. Or that I would run in the right direction.

His chuckle filled the air making me shiver, "You're just making this more fun for me. I'll find you sooner or later toots. And you won't even see it coming."

I was about to get angry at the fact that he called me 'toots' when my hand vibrated. And suddenly Edward's ringtone filled the air. My heart thumped painfully. Damn you Edward! Just admit you're trying to get me killed! I quickly pushed the side button on my phone and turned the sound off. But it wasn't fast enough.

I could hear his chuckle fill the air before I heard twigs snapping towards my direction again. I quickly started running forward. I don't even know if I'm going in the right direction. But that didn't stop my legs from moving faster beneath me.

I was starting to feel a bit a hope when I saw my mother's house. Maybe I'd actually make it. I was suddenly yanked from my arm backwards. I screamed in surprise and fear and turned towards my attacker. The guy had a mask on so I had no idea what he looked like. I did the first thing that came to mind. I kicked him in the groin. But my foot never got to connect to his groin because he anticipated the move.

He grabbed my leg and threw me back. I fell to the ground with a hard thud but thankfully I was still conscious. He was crouching towards me so I took this as my chance. I threw my phone into his face making him get distracted before I brought my leg up and connect it to his groin. He quickly fell to the ground giving me the chance to run.

I got up on my feet and started running back towards the house. My mother–thankfully–still wasn't home yet. A yell of rage and frustration echoed through the forest making me move my feet faster underneath me. I was shaking by the time I got to the car but I had to move fast.

I opened my door with shaky hands and jumped in and started the engine. I didn't even bother to put my seat belt on I just peeled out of there as fast as I could. I didn't even know in which direction I had started driving towards. All I know was that my heart was hammering in my chest and my brain was whirling around in circles.

As soon as I knew I was pretty far away from my mother's house I stopped on the side of the road. I was feeling pretty dizzy and I was not going to run away from a serial killer just to get killed in a car accident.

The adrenaline was slowly starting to evaporate. I rested my head against my arms on the steering wheel and took in slow deep breaths. My eyes were starting to droop a bit in exhaustion so I picked my head up and shook it a bit. I needed to be awake enough to drive back to the house.

I looked over at the time on the dashboard to see that it was already ten. How did it get late so fast? I closed my eyes and took in another deep breath before I opened them and started driving home. I'll have to admit I'm still a bit shaky from what happened.

I could have died or have gotten raped…again. I can't do that anymore. I need to tell someone where I'm going before I decide to do it. That way if I'm taking forever to come back they can go looking for me and hopefully find me in one piece…and alive.

I turned the ignition off once I was parked in the driveway. Edward's car was here so that meant he was home. Great, he's probably sleeping not caring one bit that I haven't gotten home yet. I sighed and took my car keys out of the ignition before I stepped out of the car.

I looked around to make sure that psycho serial killer didn't follow me here. Everything was calm and quiet. Which was completely surreal to me because not so long ago I was almost murdered. _Again!_ I stepped up to the front door and opened it up with a shaky key in my hand and stepped inside.

I could already feel a quivering in my stomach. I wonder if I'll throw up. With all the adrenaline and no dinner in my stomach…I just might. I guess I'm a bit surprised I haven't exactly fainted yet either. Although I was feeling real close to it right now.

I quickly locked the door behind me and leaned my forehead against it a little bit. I was completely relaxed until I felt another presence behind me. My heart pumped hard in my chest in fear. I quickly turned around and gasped in fright.

Luckily it was only Edward, "Oh it's just you," my voice strangely enough came out bitter. I didn't even mean to say it that way. I walked around him and dropped my car keys on the table near the door.

I started making my way towards the stairs, "Where were you at?" his voice sounded upset which surprised me a bit. I looked over at him to see anger taking over his every feature.

I scowled at him as I clenched my jaw, "None of your business," I shot back as I started slowly walking upstairs. His anger wasn't making me feel a whole lot better. I must be stronger than I thought.

"I'm your husband I have a right to know," his voice came from behind me now. I paused on the step a bit angrier now. I had a right to know a lot of things too buddy.

I spun around slowly to look at him. He was standing behind the couch with his arms crossed over his chest looking for an answer. He was looking at me like I was one of his suspects.

I swallowed the lump that was lodged in my throat and glared at him lightly, "Well I'm your wife. I think I had a right to know that you wanted to ruin this marriage before anything actually started," I quickly turned around and started walking upstairs.

"Who is he?" he asked in a different tone this time.

I would have just walked away but I was curious to know what _the hell_ he was talking about, "'He' who?" I asked once I turned around to look at him.

He clenched his jaw a bit and looked down at his feet, "Were…were you with another man?" he asked as he slowly looked up at me.

Another man? Really? Do you think I'm like you?! That I would go out there and cheat on you? "Why do you ask?" I asked him a bit curious on why he cared or how he came up with this absurd conclusion.

"He picked up the phone when I called you," he seemed a bit hurt by this fact. I was starting to feel sorry for him. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't have time for something stupid like that. Right now I was starting to feel panic.

I felt my pockets for my cell phone to find nothing but the bracelet. "Shit!" that guy has my phone. Dammit! I was a bit tempted to go back and get it. I looked at the front door trying to think this through logically and calmly.

If I went back there he might be waiting for me. But what if he isn't? I doubt he would leave my phone there. Unless he was too busy chasing after me to pick it up. But then again he could have gone back to get it once he realized I had escaped.

I bit my lip and shook my head before I looked down at the bracelet that was in my hand. There was a small heart dangling from it. I lifted it up a bit too examine it. There were letters dangling from it too. I flipped it around in my hand to find the words FOREVER.

Between the heart and the word forever was one letter on either side of the bracelet. A 'C' on one side and an 'S' on the other. My mind was too groggy to think of what it could mean. I shook my head again before I turned around to go back upstairs.

"You didn't answer my question Bella," Edward broke the silence.

"I wasn't planning to," I replied back before I headed for my room.

**A/N: So what are you're theories on the bracelet? What do you think of the serial killer? Would he keep Bella's phone? And do you think Bella is ever going to let Edward explain what happened? Please review! **


	15. Need You Now

**Chapter 15**

"_I wasn't planning to," I replied back before I headed for my room._

Once I got into my room I put the bracelet in my jewelry box and got dressed in pajamas. I was completely exhausted so I went over to my IPod and turned it on like I've been doing since Edward cheated on me. Luckily I had charged it when I was cleaning earlier.

I pursed my lips and sat on the bed. I didn't want to fall asleep to music anymore. I wanted to fall asleep with Edward. I wanted to hold him close to me and feel protected and loved. I don't think I'll ever get that back.

Will things ever be the same again? Maybe I should ask him to just forget what happened and go back to pretending he loved me. If I could just pretend that everything was back to normal and that he actually loved me than everything would be fine. Right?

I can do that, right? I shook my head and decided that I should take a shower. I was tired but I couldn't seem to stop thinking. I rose the volume up in my IPod so I could hear it in the shower. I got undressed and started taking a shower. Gosh even in the shower I felt lonely.

That's not normal right? I mean I'm taking a shower. I shouldn't be feeling like that in a shower let alone when I'm naked. I was already finished taking my shower but I couldn't seem to bring myself to get out of it. I was just standing directly under the running water. I wanted this feeling of loneliness to go away. I breathed through my mouth as the water ran down my face. I couldn't feel the sides of my face anymore.

The running water had already numbed it. And I was feeling a little bit better now. I couldn't feel the loneliness as much. I finally stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I picked up the pajamas I had been wearing and put them in the hamper.

I walked into my room and changed into a clean pair of pajamas. The song that was playing wasn't helping my mood much. I really did need Edward. Whether he cheated or not. I sat down on the bed and looked over at the door. I was just hoping he'd come in here. I don't care if he even came in here to tell me a bunch of lies. I just needed him.

I wanted him to walk in here trying to explain so that I could just run over to him and embrace him in a tight hug. Edward was always there when I needed him for situations like this. When I felt scared or lonely he'd be here to wrap his strong arms around me and make me feel better.

Now he's not here. He's downstairs doing god knows what and I really, _really _wanted him to come up here. The song was kind of the clue to that but I guess he wasn't getting the point. Maybe he had fallen asleep already. It _was_ almost eleven-thirty.

Maybe it was a good idea for him not to come in here. Maybe I'd end up wanting to kick him out again. I sighed and plopped back on the bed and got under the covers. I stared up at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take over me. I couldn't seem to get what had happened earlier out of my head. That _and_ Edward.

I still can't believe he thinks I would go with some other guy. Like…really? I mean I've been raped two times and I've been almost raped so many times that I've lost count. Doesn't he realize that he's the only man I feel comfortable with? That he's the only one that can come near me intimately.

If any other man started getting close to me in a seductive or intimate way I'd freak out. And you can't really blame me for that. I may have been able to get the stupid flashbacks out of my head but that doesn't mean I've forgotten what happened. I usually don't remember it at all because I have Edward or Carlie.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I threw the covers off of me and walked over to the window. I looked out into the trees and the street just thinking about everything I guess. I couldn't seem to think of just one thing. A small creak from behind me made me turn my head around in confusion.

Before I even knew what was happening I was falling out the window. I somehow grabbed onto the windowsill and hung there with my heart beating fast in my chest. I looked up at my window to find the masked serial killer standing in front of it.

He stuck his head out the window and grabbed onto my hair making me wince. "Hello kitty," his rough voice chuckled into my ear. I cringed in fright as I tried to keep a good hold on the windowsill.

"I told you I'd find you didn't I?" his lips turned into a smile through the hole around his mouth.

I clenched my jaw and looked up at him, "What do you want?"

He chuckled again before he let go of my hair and started sticking his head back into the room, "Nothing much," he said nonchalantly. "Just want you…dead." I didn't have time to register what his next move was.

All I saw was his boot move up and smash down on my fingers. I could hear the bones snap and break before I could feel it. My heart felt like it jumped into my throat. A scream echoed around the house. It took me a while to realize that the blood curdling scream was coming from me.

My legs twisted under me strangely. He smashed his boot on my fingers as if he was putting out a cigarette on the floor. My screams became louder as my own blood squirted in my face. It felt like my heart was going to just stop at any minute. It was beating too fast; way too fast.

"Bella! Bella!" I could hear someone yelling my name but my mind could only register the pain. Nothing else and no one else.

"Bella! Wake up!!" as soon as the words echoed around me I found that I wasn't outside my window anymore. I wasn't seeing anything at all as my screams continued out of my mouth. I was lying down that was for sure.

Something or someone shook my shoulder, "Wake up!"

I jolted my head up with a small gasp and instinctively moved the covers that were covering my face away. Edward was sitting on the bed beside me looking down at me with a concerned yet pained face. I dropped my head back down on the pillow and buried my face slightly into it before running my fingers through my hair and leaving them there.

A small whimper escaped from my throat instead of a sigh. I could feel Edward lightly rubbing my shoulders and back with his hand. I swallowed the large lump that seemed to be getting caught in my throat all day. I could feel myself shaking slightly from the memory of the dream. The next words that came out of my mouth accidently slipped out, "I'm sorry I woke you up."

I moved my arms away from my face and brought them down to see his face. He didn't seem to be faking any of the features on his face. It looked like I had truly scared him.

"It's okay. I wasn't asleep anyways," he retorted.

I was still breathing unnaturally and my eyes have been watery since I opened them. I propped myself up on my right elbow to breathe better before I sniffled a bit and looked at the window through the corner of my eye. It was completely closed. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he lightly and hesitantly tucked my hair behind my left ear.

I let out a shaky breath and nodded lightly. I didn't know what to say to him or what to do. My mind was still reeling on that nightmare. It had felt so real. I looked down at my fingers to find them feeling a bit sore. I was probably holding onto the covers. That's probably why they were on my face.

"Bella," I looked up at him to find him looking at me intently. "Please let me explain," he begged.

I was a bit confused, "Explain what?" my voice came out a bit shaky.

"Let me explain what happened with Lauren. Please," he begged as he took my hands in his.

I looked down at our hands for a while thinking it over. I was already feeling emotional…why not?

"Okay," I whispered to him before I looked up to meet his gaze, "Explain."

**A/N: Do you think she'll forgive him? Did I fool all you guys into thinking that the serial killer had actually found her? What do you think about the whole chapter! Please review! :) **


	16. The Truth

**Chapter 16 **

"_Okay," I whispered to him before I looked up to meet his gaze, "Explain."_

He seemed determined to make me understand. He wouldn't look away from my eyes as he began to speak, "I didn't do _anything_ with her. I know it looked that way but just hear me out."

I pursed my lips to stop myself from interrupting him and nodded my head lightly for him to continue. "I know this is what every guy says but it's actually true for me. She was trying to seduce me but it didn't work," he said quickly while shaking his head, "I was telling her to step away and back off because I'm with you. I swear I was."

He was right. It's what every guy says. It's like they have a book of excuses to come up with or something. I didn't know if he was telling the truth though. How would I be able to trust his words? How would I know if he was _actually_ telling the truth?

He brought my unoccupied hand up and kissed it gently, "I love you. I never will stop loving you. And I told you before that I wouldn't cheat on you. I can't cheat on you. It would be physically impossible for me to do that to you."

My mind was still a bit groggy and I still had watery eyes so it was hard for me to think clearly. It was hard for me to tell if he was telling the truth or not. And I wasn't sure I wanted to forgive him if I didn't know he was telling the truth first.

"Bella…you and Carlie are the world to me. It would be crazy for me to sleep with a backstabbing whore. There would be no point to it. I can't see any other woman in my eyes except you. Please believe me," he begged as he clung onto my hands and stared straight into my eyes.

I could see it now. The honesty that was plain and clear in his eyes. He was telling the truth. He meant every single word he was saying. And that's when I saw something else–more like realized something else. I had been overreacting this whole time.

If I had just let him explain and I had listened I wouldn't have been suffering all this time. I could have had him in my arms all this time when I needed him the most. And I still need him. I'm still scared. After a dream like that it's kind of hard to forget.

"Say something," he whispered to me. I didn't realize I had been silent this whole time, "Say anything," he pleaded.

I took in a shaky breath and looked down at our hands before I looked back into his eyes, "I'm sorry," my voice shook a bit, giving off my emotions.

He looked at me confused. I don't think he understood what I was saying sorry for. My lip quivered slightly as I looked back down at our hands, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," I took in another shaky breath and shook my head lightly. "If I would have just listened none of this would have happened," I wish none of it had happened.

He lightly lifted my chin up with his index finger, "I understand why you did it Bella. I might have been the same way if it was the other way around," he said softly.

"I'm really sorry," I whispered to him, "I hope you can forgive me."

He took my face into his hands gently and lightly pressed his lips to mine. My lips quivered under his before a small sob escaped my chest. He pulled away and looked at me confused. I dropped my head a bit and covered my eyes with my hand.

"Hey," he said softly, "Hey what's wrong?" He gently rubbed my shoulder again.

I didn't respond back. I knew my voice would give away my crying but then again I think my sniffling was already doing that. My elbow was starting to get weak. I was about to lie back down and relax when he was suddenly picking me up from under my arms.

He was lifting me up like a child. What he did was a bit absurd but as soon as he did it I started crying a little harder. He placed me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me once I was settled against him. I buried my face into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his midsection.

I don't know why exactly I was crying. It could have been because I was a stupid idiot this whole time or because I finally got what I needed and was feeling emotional about it. It took me a couple seconds to finally realize why I was _really_ crying.

"I thought I lost you," I cried to him as I rested the side of my face on his shoulder.

He rubbed my back softly, "I thought I had lost you Bella. And you can't imagine how much it hurt."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay Bella. As long as I know we're okay again then I'm perfectly fine," he whispered into my hair.

I pulled away to look at him. He gently rested me on his arm and cradled me. I rested my head against his bicep and looked up at him. He gently wiped my tears away with his free hand and smiled down at me lightly.

I bit the corner of my lip lightly, "Why didn't you just tell me she was working for you?"

He sighed and looked down at my stomach since it was blocking his lap. He ran his hand over my stomach lightly, "I didn't want you thinking I was doing anything with her behind your back."

He looked back over to my face, "You know…your low self esteem doesn't only hurt you Bella," he whispered to me.

My face definitely crumpled up a bit in confusion, "Who else does it hurt?"

"Me," he replied simply with a blank expression.

"You?" I asked confused.

"Yes. When you doubt yourself, you doubt my love Bella. I can tell you I love you a million times and you don't believe me because you don't think you're beautiful or smart or kind or exactly everything I need. If you had believed me every time I had said it then you wouldn't have even _thought_ I was cheating on you," he seemed hurt.

And because I was the one that was hurting him it hurt me too. Maybe more than it was hurting him. "I'm sorry," I apologized for the umpteenth time, "I didn't think of it that way. I shouldn't be so…unconfident of myself I guess. I just want you to be happy," I whispered to him, "Even if it's not with me."

"Why would you say something so absurd? I can't be happy with anyone but you. Can't you see that?" he asked seriously.

I smiled lightly, "Good because I can't be with anyone but you."

He leaned down and rested his forehead against mine, "I missed you," he whispered.

I smiled lightly and closed my eyes happily, "I missed you too. It's hard to believe it's only been two days."

"Two very miserable and lonely two days," he murmured back.

I lightly placed my hands on the back of his neck and brushed my lips lightly against his. He cradled me closer to him and kissed me back. I pulled away after a couple of minutes and cuddled my face into his chest, "Can we go to sleep now?" I asked.

He lightly kissed my forehead with a smile before he took me off his lap, "Let me go get my pillow."

I got under the covers as he went downstairs to go get his pillow. I was happy now. I would have Edward by my side soon and soon enough Carlie could come back home. Things were looking better.

Even with a serial killer after me things looked good. With Edward by my side anything looked good. Edward came back in with his pillow and blankets a short time after that. He left the blankets on the floor on his side of the bed and got on the bed with me.

I snuggled up to him with no doubt a huge smile on my face. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and sighed. We were finally back to normal. I had what I needed in my arms and so did he. I'll have to admit that I wasn't sleepy at all. I was wide awake now.

After a couple of silent minutes and of Edward lightly running his finger up and down my back from under my shirt he broke the silence.

"Bella?" he asked in a small whisper.

"Hmm?" I hummed out in response.

"Are you tired?"

"No," I replied back as I opened my eyes.

"Then…do you want to…," I had no clue what he was getting to.

I turned my head towards him and rested my chin on top of my hands on his chest, "What?" I asked after I tried to scrutinize his expression.

He brought his hand up to my face and lightly caressed it with the back of his hand, "Do you want to make love to me?"

I'll have to admit that a sentence like that coming from a guy made me want to laugh a little. I mean what guy ever _asks_ a woman to make love to them. And it's just weird for a guy to say 'make love'. I've heard him say it plenty of times before but he's never _asked_ me to make love to him.

I reached up and gently brushed my lips with his. I guess I should be happy he's one of the sensitive yet tough types. You don't find a lot of guys like those around anymore. He wrapped his hand around my neck and kissed me back passionately.

"Do you want to?" he asked when he pulled away to catch his breath.

I kissed him back and moved up a bit to kiss him better, "More than anything," I replied back in between kisses.

**A/N: So what do you think?! Like? Please review!**


	17. Not Telling Anyone

**Chapter 17(keep your eyes open ppl! im going to be posting around 3 more chapters after this!)**

_I kissed him back and moved up a bit to kiss him better, "More than anything," I replied back in between kisses._

His chest heaved up and down against mine as he slowly and gently made love to me. My finger pads lightly gripped onto his back as a small grunt escaped my mouth. We had been at this for hours already. Both of us already had reached our 'happy place' a while back but we just couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

I guess that's what making up does to you. I didn't want to let him go and I definitely didn't want him to stop. I brought my hand up and ran my fingers through his hair as I arched my back up a bit in pleasure.

His hand went behind my head and he brought my head up a bit to kiss me more passionately. My leg arched up a bit against his hip as I kissed him back with a fury just as strong as his kisses were. I gripped onto a chunk of his hair and quickly flipped him onto his back.

His left hand slid down my side and gripped onto my hip. I gasped lightly against his lips and loosened my grip on his hair. He moved his lips away from mine and kissed me down my neck. I closed my eyes in content as my chest heaved against his from my heavy breathing.

He flipped me around but didn't get back on top of me. He lied down by my side but continued kissing me lightly on the neck. "I love you so much," he said in between each and every kiss he left down my collarbone.

My chest was heaving up and down still as I tried to catch my breath. He wrapped the covers around me better and ducked his head under my chin. He placed his hand over my stomach and lightly ran his fingers around my navel. I brought my hand up and lightly ran my fingers through his hair from the side of his head.

My breathing was starting to go back to normal as was his. He reached up and took my hand away from his hair and brought it back down with his. His fingers intertwined with mine before he moved his hand around and kissed the back of my hand.

"Are you tired now?" he asked me with a small smile in his voice.

I smiled, "Yeah," I chuckled very lightly, "I am now."

He moved his head away from my chest and rested it beside me on my pillow. He looked into my eyes and smiled before he reached over and kissed my lips lightly. "Promise me you'll love me forever," he whispered against my lips once he pulled slightly away.

He took his fingers away from mine and pulled me closer to him. "I promise." He reached up and kissed my forehead before he ducked my head under his chin and sighed.

I wrapped my arms around his midsection and snuggled up to him. "Go to sleep love. I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered to me.

"Good night," I whispered a bit awkwardly as I buried my face into his chest.

"Night love," he kissed the top of my head and tightened his arms around me.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you," he whispered back.

I fell into a deep sleep but it wasn't quite deep enough.

"_Here kitty, kitty, kitty," his rough voice was closer than I expected. I was hiding in my closet; hoping he wouldn't find me in here._

"_I'm going to find you when you least expect it," he chuckled lightly making me shiver, "You know I think I'll have to thank you for not telling anyone about our little encounter. Made it easier for me to break in and kill your husband and daughter."_

_I covered my face with my hands and shook my head. "Oh yes," I jumped straight up in fright. He found me. He was at the entrance of the closet, grinning down at me. "You should have seen his face," he murmured._

_I shook my head and backed up, "No," I whimpered out._

"_He was so filled with rage when he realized who I was. Made it easier for me to remove that stupid head of his," he continued._

_I shook my head as the tears started coming, "No," I cried out. I didn't want to imagine Edward like that. It hurt too much._

"_Oh and your daughter," he chuckled._

"_Shut up!" I yelled at him in rage and grief._

"_She was yelling for her daddy's help but daddy was already gone," his grin curled up evilly around the hole in his mask._

_I covered my ears and shook my head back and forth without stopping, "No," I kept repeating it over and over again. I was truly going insane. Crazy house insane._

I could feel myself shaking my head lightly against something before I heard the words come out of my mouth, "No," it came out in a small whimper.

"Hey," someone lightly touched my shoulder making me jump in fright with a very small gasp. "Hey it's okay," Edward whispered to me as he brushed my hair away from my face.

I moved my head up and rested it back on the pillow as I took a deep breath, "You okay?" Edward asked as he lightly rubbed my bare side with his hand under the covers.

I nodded lightly, "Yeah…just another nightmare that's all."

"About?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when we wake up," I replied back before I ducked my head under his chin and buried my face into his chest again.

"It's already time to wake up love," he told me as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

I moved my head away from his chest and looked over at the window to find it dark out before I turned my head back and looked over at the time. It was already eleven in the morning. And it looked like it was eight at night. "Stupid town," I mumbled as I rested my head on the pillow and looked at Edward.

He was smiling at me. None stop. He was happy and it definitely made me happy. "What are you smiling about so much?" I asked with a smile of my own.

He moved his head a bit closer and lightly brushed his lips over mine, "I'm just happy I got you back," he whispered against my lips.

I gave him a small kiss back and sighed happily, "You don't know how much I needed you yesterday."

He pulled back a bit and looked at me seriously for a while, "Where _did_ you go yesterday?" he asked curiously in a small voice.

I sighed again but it wasn't a happy one for sure, "I…umm…I got a job yesterday," I whispered to him as I looked at his chest. I couldn't meet his eyes. I knew this would either hurt him or upset him; maybe even both.

"But I told you not to," he whispered to me in a hurt tone. I was hoping he'd be upset. I didn't like it when he was sad. It made me feel guilty. And I hate feeling guilty.

"I know…I just…I was mad at you and my mom told me about this new job so I went to go check it out," I watched as my fingers lightly traced a circle on his chest.

"What's the job?" he asked.

I pursed my lips and finally looked up at him as I stopped tracing the pattern on his chest, "Anthropologist," I was pretty sure that the guilt was written all over my face.

"Here? In Forks?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah…Anna and some of the team are coming over here to work on the series of murders in town," talking about it wasn't making me feel better.

"So you saw Anna yesterday?" he asked. I was a bit surprised he hadn't noticed how guilty I looked.

"Yeah I saw Anna and Andy yesterday," the guilt seemed to toning down a bit. His expression suddenly changed. He looked a bit upset now and I couldn't understand why.

"Were you with him yesterday?" he asked in a tight voice.

My forehead crinkled in confusion as I tried to analyze his question because it definitely had a double meaning to it. "Why would you think I was with him?" I asked confused.

"Because someone answered your phone," he said in a bitter tone.

I flinched at the sound of his voice before I turned around to face my back towards him. If I was going to tell him what happened I wasn't going to see his face because I know I'll want to cry. "I wasn't with him…he's married to Anna now," I whispered to him as I looked at the bedroom door.

"Oh," that's all I had to hear to know that now he felt guilty.

I stayed quiet as I continued looking at the door. His hand lightly touched my side from under the covers before he scooted a bit closer to me, "I'm sorry," he whispered as he lightly kissed the back of my shoulder.

"Its okay," I said barely above a whisper.

It was quiet again, "What's wrong?" he asked as he moved his hand down and placed it over my stomach lightly.

I sighed, "I have to tell you something…and I don't think you're going to like it," I whispered to him.

He moved his hand away from my stomach and I could feel a pressure sinking near my head, "What did you do?" he asked cautiously.

It's weird how I told him that I had to tell him something bad and he automatically thinks _I_ did something bad. It shouldn't be like that should it? Shouldn't he just want to know what happened? Or what I have to say? He shouldn't be thinking I did anything bad.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! If you guys want to see anything happen between Edward and Bella or you want to see something happen in the story feel free to suggest it to me and I just might do :) **

**So please review :)**


	18. He Found Me

**Chapter 18**

_He shouldn't be thinking I did anything bad. _

I pursed my lips into a tight line and clenched my jaw a bit to calm myself down. I'm not going to get mad over this. I just got him back no way in hell am I going to lose him again. I sighed again, "I didn't do anything…wrong…I think," I whispered.

I was feeling disappointed now. Maybe he thinks I'm nothing but a trouble maker. I shook my head a bit to shake away the bad thoughts. I couldn't let myself think like that right now.

"Then what is it?" he asked as he lightly placed his hand on my bare shoulder.

I sighed again, which I have been doing a lot lately, and sat up, wrapping the blanket around my front. I moved my legs to the side of the bed and looked down at the floor, "What exactly did you think when the guy answered my phone?" this wasn't what I had planned to say but for some reason this is what had come out.

He was quiet; too quiet. I looked back over my shoulder at him. He had a blank expression on his face; he was just staring at me. I knew exactly what that meant. My throat constricted a bit making me look away from him. He actually _did_ think I was sleeping with someone else. Last night that was just a thought that had passed through my head because I was angry at him; but now it just hurt.

I wanted to confront him and tell him how much of a hypocrite he was but I didn't want to start a fight. I just stayed quiet and stared down at the comforter that was under the hand I wasn't using to hold the blanket to cover myself. I was thinking about just getting up and going to the bathroom to get ready for the day but then maybe he'd think I was mad at him.

"Bella," his voice made my heart beat hard against my chest. "I'm really sorry. It was very hypocritical of me to even think what I was thinking." It's like he had read my mind.

I didn't say anything. What would I say? I mean he was right. It was hypocritical but I wasn't going to agree or disagree about that. "Are you mad at me?" he asked after a very small silence.

"No," I couldn't seem to say anything above a whisper right now. I was too scared about his reaction to what I was going to say to him.

"Tell me," he whispered as I felt the bed move under me as he moved a bit closer to me. He lightly placed his hand on my bare right shoulder and kissed the side of my neck, "You can tell me anything. I'll try my best not to get angry I promise."

"The first thing I want you to know is that I wasn't with another man. I can't do that to you," I wasn't whispering anymore which was a good start. Maybe I'd be able to tell him this calmly. I have to tell him though. Or something similar to my nightmare can come true.

"I should have never thought that…I'm sorry," he apologized again.

I shook my head, "You don't have to be sorry. I was thinking the same thing, remember?"

He rested his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me, "Okay so what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

I took in a silent deep breath, "I went with my dad to my mom's house last night."

"So you went to see your mom? Why would that make me angry?" he asked.

I shook my head and swallowed, "No I went to go find some kind of clue about my father's murder."

"Alone?" he asked.

"No…my dad was with me," I replied back slyly yet stupidly.

He sighed, "Okay so your dad was with you….what happened when you got there? Did you find anything?"

"Yeah I found a love bracelet thingy. I put it away when I got here," I told him as I looked over at my jewelry box.

"Okay that doesn't really explain anything about your phone," he responded back.

"I wasn't alone," I said quickly.

"I know…you were with your father," he retorted.

I sighed and looked down at my hands on my lap, "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" he asked.

"He found me."

"Who found you?" he asked confused.

"He was calling me out when I ran away and he said he would find me," I was starting to ramble now.

He let go of my midsection and pulled away from me suddenly, "Who found you Bella?!" he asked a bit anxious to hear the answer.

I slowly turned around and took his hands before I looked up into his eyes, "The serial killer, Edward. He found me last night."

His eyes widened in horror, "Wh–what?!" He yanked his hands away from mine and I was suddenly alone on the bed. He was panicking and pacing by the bed.

The only thing I was thinking at the moment was; when did he put his boxers back on?

"I didn't think he would be there," I told him once I looked away from his boxers and cleared my head.

He stopped to look at me. His expression quickly softened and he got back on the bed and looked me over as if he hadn't seen my entire body earlier, "Are you okay? Did he…did he do something to you?" he asked hesitantly.

You think I would have had sex with you if he had? I pursed my lips and shook my head, "No he…he said he was going to find me. I barely got away from him. You called me when I was hiding from him and he caught me but I threw my phone in his face. It slowed him down enough for me to run back to the car," I rambled out again.

"Oh gosh I almost got you killed," he replied back as he ran his fingers over my hair and looked at my face intently.

I got on his lap and snuggled up to him, "I really don't want to think about it anymore. Especially after those awful dreams I had."

"It was about him?" he asked.

"Yeah…what did you think it was about?" I asked as I pulled my head away from him to look at him.

"I…well the first night you were mad at me…I snuck in here and slept next to you," he confessed with a guilty face. He watched my face for a while but I wasn't affected by the news badly. It just proved that he needed me just as much as I needed him. "You were having a nightmare about me and Lauren," he continued.

I rested my head back on his shoulder, "No it wasn't about you this time. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep the first time. I swear I was awake."

"Why were you screaming?" he asked as he played with the edge of the blanket that was around me.

"I was hanging off the ledge of the window. He crushed my fingers with his foot," I sighed, "I thought it was real. It felt completely real. I could hear my fingers breaking and I could feel the pain course through my veins…it was awful," I murmured as I shook my head.

He took my fingers into his hand and kissed each and every one of them. I smiled lightly before I bit my lip lightly, "I'm sorry I scared you last night."

He looked back at me, "I thought the serial killer had gotten to you when I wasn't looking. It sounded like you were in so much pain. Luckily I was on my way up here anyways or I would have probably stumbled down the stairs on my way over here."

I reached up and kissed his lips lightly, "I love you."

He smiled, "You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that. I love you Bella. Never _ever_ doubt that."

I smiled and snuggled closer to him, "I won't. I promise I won't."

We both stayed quiet as we snuggled closer to each other. I wanted to know why he had been avoiding me. The question of why he did so was gnawing at me. I needed to know why he was so distant this last week. I didn't know if it was a good idea to ask him _right now_ but I felt like I should just say it.

"Edward?" I whispered as I buried the side of my face into the crook of his neck.

"Hmm?" I felt the side of my face vibrate from his response.

"Why were you avoiding me?" I whispered in a vulnerable voice.

He lightly pushed me away making my heart thud faster in my chest. He looked down at me with a confused expression on his face, "When?"

"The week that just passed," I replied back.

"I wasn't avoiding you," he still seemed a bit confused.

"Then why didn't you talk to me or hold me or kiss me like we used to do?" my eyes were starting to water and I had no clue why. I mean this happened last week and he's holding me right now so I shouldn't want to cry.

His eyes softened before he lightly cupped my cheek with his hand. I leaned into his touch but never looked away from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was doing–or rather _not_–doing all those things," he sighed and moved his hand down to the side of my neck, "Work has just been…a bit busy lately. It's hard to do my work when I have someone nagging at me all the time."

Is he talking about me? His eyes widened a bit in panic, "Not you. I was talking about Lauren."

I sighed out shakily and looked away from him. "Bella? Look I'm sorry I swear I wasn't aware I was doing it."

I looked back at him slowly and nodded lightly, "What's wrong love?"

That's the thing. I had no clue what was wrong with me. I just felt like crying for some reason. I think my emotions have just been overloading these past couple of years. And for some reason they just wanted to resurface right now.

**A/N: Any theories on what's going to happen next? Review! Pretty please with Edward on top! I mean who can resist Edward? LOL **

**Thanks for staying with me all this time! :) **


	19. No Clue

**Chapter 19**

_And for some reason they just wanted to resurface right now._

I held back the tears that wanted to spill over and shook my head lightly, "Nothing…I think I'm just tired," I replied back as I lightly rested my head on his shoulder again.

He kissed the top of my head lightly before he rested his cheek on top of it, "How do you feel about me making you breakfast in bed and you sleeping while I make the breakfast?" he asked.

I smiled lightly, "I'd feel _very_ happy about that," I whispered back to him.

I was suddenly being lifted up in his arms. I clung onto him in fear of falling, although I was on a bed. He lightly placed me back in my spot on the bed making me let go of my grasp on him. He leaned over me a little bit and smiled at me lightly before he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I smiled at him lightly before I closed my eyes and moved my head to the side to fall back to sleep. "Be right back love," he whispered before I felt him get off the bed. I relaxed for five minutes but after the five minutes I was extremely aware of the fact that I was completely naked.

I sighed before I sat up and looked around for my underwear. As soon as I found my bra and underwear I stood up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked at my glowing skin in the mirror as I brushed my teeth thoroughly. Its weird how having sex makes you glow like that.

I was in the middle of brushing my tongue when it happened. I started gagging all of a sudden. I guess I didn't realize I was brushing to the very back of my tongue. I quickly dropped my toothbrush in the sink and ran over to the toilet.

I kneeled down and threw up everything I had eaten the day before; which wasn't a lot, although it felt like it. I didn't realize I wasn't alone until I was finishing up. Someone was holding my hair back and I knew it had to be Edward.

I flushed the toilet and stayed where I was to get my breathing back in order. "You okay?" Edward asked as he lightly rubbed my bare back.

I think this is the first time I've thrown up in nothing but my bra and underwear. Why that mattered I did not know. But it seemed to be the only thing running through my mind right now.

I stood up and walked over to the sink to rinse my mouth, "Yeah I wasn't paying attention when I was brushing my teeth," I told him.

"Do you still want to eat?" he asked as he walked up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my torso.

I leaned back into his bare chest and smiled at him through the mirror, "Yes."

"Are you sure? You're not feeling sick are you?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I don't think so," I replied back a bit confused.

He kissed the side of my neck and cheek before he lifted me up in his arms bridal style. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled.

"Breakfast is waiting for you Mrs. Cullen," he replied back with a grin.

"Hmm well then take me there Mr. Cullen. We wouldn't want it to get cold would we?" I teased lightly.

He leaned in and kissed my neck softly making me kick my legs a bit as I squirmed in his arms. I giggled lightly making him stop and reposition me in his arms before he started walking back into the bedroom. He gently set me on the bed and walked over to grab the bed tray from beside the dresser.

I got back under the covers and sat down and waited patiently for my breakfast. He set the bed tray over my lap before grabbing the plates of food that were on my nightstand and placing them on the bed tray.

"I'll go get something to drink. Don't start eating without me," he called out the last part as he ran out of the room.

I was suddenly very aware of my hunger, "I can't promise anything!" I yelled back at him.

I could hear a chuckle coming up the stairs. Did he get drinks that fast? "You better not have touched the food," he said as he entered the room with two empty glasses in one hand and a carton of orange juice in the other.

"Well you better hurry up because I'm hungry," I warned him. He put the glasses and OJ on the bed tray before he walked to the other side of the bed and got on gently.

He cuddled up next to me and poured some OJ in the glasses. I smiled at him before I reached up and kissed his cheek while he was still pouring. He set the OJ down and looked over at me with a cheesy grin. I couldn't help but smile widely back before I reached over and kissed him on the lips lightly.

He leaned over me and caught my lips on his again. He deepened the kiss and started crawling on me where the tray wasn't.

"Do you want to skip breakfast?" he asked once his lips were off of mine for the record of two seconds.

I chuckled lightly and pushed him away a bit, "No…I'm hungry," I told him with a small chuckle.

He pouted and I smiled before shaking my head. He sighed before he took the fork in his hand and cut a piece of pancake and placed it in front of my mouth. I opened my mouth and took it slowly.

"Mmm," I moaned out lightly as I chewed on it.

He took another piece for himself, "Not too bad ha?"

I smiled and shook my head as I swallowed, "It tastes good. You should make breakfast more often," I looked around for my fork, "You didn't bring me a fork? How am I supposed to eat without a fork?" I asked perplexed.

He looked at me confused, "I was going to feed you."

I pursed my lips feeling a bit bad that I made him feel a bit hurt. It was clear in his voice that he was, "I know you're trying to make this romantic and it is but I'm seriously starving."

He stared at me for what seemed like the longest time, "Bella?"

What's with him? And why isn't he getting me another fork? "Yeah?" I asked completely confused.

He smiled at me but continued staring. "What?" I asked confused and a bit paranoid.

"You don't see it, do you?" he asked with the same smile. What is he talking about?

"See what? Is there something on me?" I asked as I looked down at myself.

"No more like in," he replied back as placed his hands on my sides and pulled me closer to him.

"Huh?" I replied completely stupefied.

He didn't answer my question though. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine delicately. I was completely confused by his actions. I didn't mind the kisses but why was he kissing me? His lips traveled down my neck but I couldn't find myself to be aroused because I was so confused by what he said.

His lips traveled even lower and right before he reached my abdomen he looked up at me and smiled. My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion on why he looked so happy. He slowly leaned down and kissed my tummy. I ran my fingers through his hair as he moved his ear against my tummy.

"What are you doing?" I asked a bit amused and confused. "Are you trying to hear my stomach growl because I'm pretty sure you can hear that from up here?"

He chuckled and pulled away and straightened out next to me again, "You have no clue what I'm talking about do you?" he asked with a smile.

"No the only thing I do know is that I'm hungry," I replied back with a small pout.

He leaned in and kissed my lips again, "Bella I think…" he paused only inches away from my face, "I think you're pregnant."

I stared into his eyes a bit surprised by what he had said, "I…no I'm not," I replied back as I shook my head a bit.

"I think you are," he told me with a smile.

I shook my head repeatedly, "No….I can't be…I'm not…its–its not possible," I think I was freaking out. I don't know why; I mean this wouldn't be my first time I was pregnant, if I was–which I'm not.

"Shh it's okay," he soothed me as he lightly stroked my hair; "It's not a bad thing Bella. If anything it would make me the happiest man on earth."

I didn't know how to react to that. And I didn't want to make him get disappointed by reassuring him that I wasn't pregnant. So I just rested my head on his shoulder and sighed, "Can we eat?" I asked.

He wrapped his arm around me and rested his cheek against the top of my head, "Of course love."

I hope he doesn't get his hopes up too much about this. I wouldn't want him to get disappointed when he finds out that I'm not pregnant. It's just not possible. Is it?

**A/N: Hmm is it me or have I been ending my chapters with a question a lot lately? LOL anyways I want to hear what you guys think about Edward's theory. Do you think he's right or wrong? And what evidence do you have to support the argument? Please review!**


	20. Harsh

**Chapter 20**

_It's just not possible. Is it?_

We ate breakfast in silence. He was smiling, probably thinking of me being pregnant–which I'm not–, the whole time. Me, I was just eating. I was hungry after all. I didn't want to think too much about the whole 'I may be pregnant' thing because I'm pretty sure I'm not.

I finished eating first. Edward was taking his sweet ass time. I looked over at the nightstand by my side of the bed while he finished up eating. I was looking at the picture my mom had taken of Carlie and me on her second birthday.

We both had icing on our noses and I was hugging her around the waist as I moved my head around her right side to look at the camera. We were both grinning ear to ear because of the icing we had placed on each other.

I miss her. I need to see her again soon.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked making me look back at him. He was looking at the picture as well before he looked back at me.

I looked back at the picture and stared at it, "I want to see my baby," I told him as he placed his arm around my abdomen.

"You'll see her soon love," he whispered to me as he rested his chin on my left shoulder.

I looked away from the picture and rested my head against his, "I want to see her now," I whispered.

"She's not in town," he whispered back.

My head shot up and I moved away to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"My parents took her out of town for a couple of days because of us," he informed me.

I frowned before I rested my head on his shoulder, "Where did they take her?"

"Well they were planning on flying to Disneyland with her," he replied back as he stroked my back lightly.

I smiled lightly, "Again?"

"Again?" he repeated confused.

"Yeah your parents wanted to take her to Disneyland for her birthday. But my mom wanted to spend time with her so a week before her birthday we went with your parents to Disneyland and came back in time to have a small get together with my mom," I told him.

He wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me closer to him, "We have a couple of days all to ourselves."

I pursed my lips, not getting Carlie out of my mind, "I want to call her."

"It's only been two days love. And you talked to her yesterday," he reminded me.

"I don't care Edward. She's my baby and I miss her," I said as I pulled away from him to look at him.

"She's my baby too Bella," he told me with a bit of possessiveness in his voice.

"Yes I know that Edward but I've been with her for _two years_. I've known her for almost 3. It's not normal for me to be without her for so many days," I didn't realize how harsh my words may have sounded until I saw the expression on his face.

I sighed and pressed my lips into a line as I lightly touched his cheek with the tips of my fingers, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. That was harsh of me to say."

He sighed as he placed his hand over my hand that was on his cheek and brought it to his lips to kiss it, "It was only the truth Bella."

I frowned as I watched the hurt in his eyes, "I hate the truth," I replied back after a small silence.

He chuckled lightly and looked back into my eyes, "You hate the truth?"

"If it hurts you then yes, I hate it," I told him honestly.

His smile faltered and his expression turned serious, "I love Carlie. I really do Bella."

I rested my forehead against his and looked into his eyes, "I know you do. I never thought you didn't."

He leaned in and kissed my bottom lip lightly as he moved his hands to my back. I kissed his top lip and leaned in a little closer. He was laying me back down on the bed when I heard it.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty," I froze under Edward before I pushed him off me and sat up a bit panicked.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" he asked a bit breathless.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," I quickly got off the bed, Edward following close behind me, and ran to the window. I looked out the window, panic forming at the pit of my stomach and rising to my chest. I couldn't see anything though because the window was fogged up from the outside.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked confused.

I quickly opened the window and stuck my head out to look for him. "Bella! You're half naked! Don't do that," Edward said as he lightly wrapped his arms around my waist and tried to pull me inside.

I looked down at the house next to us to see a middle aged man in his boxers with his hands cupped around his mouth yelling, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

The panic quickly disappeared and I relaxed my stance. Which ended up being a bad idea because the next thing I felt was a sharp pain on the back of my head.

"Ow!" I shrieked making the man outside look up at me.

He immediately noticed what I was wearing and smiled, "Nice view toots!" This guy reminds me too much of the serial killer.

"Shove it asshole!" I exclaimed back as I flipped him the bird.

"What time?" he called back.

"Bob!" I heard someone yelling from inside his house.

"I think your mothers calling you fucken jackass!" I replied back as I ducked back into the room and shut the window. I turned around and glared at Edward as I rubbed my head, "Thanks for hitting my head."

His face was written in panic and concern, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you."

"Its fine…no permanent damage…I think," I replied back with a sigh as I rubbed my head softly.

He came and sat next to me on the window seat and kissed the spot I had been rubbing before. He wrapped his arms around my chest and pulled me closer to his side, "Are you sure you're okay? I shouldn't have done something like that especially in your condition."

I crinkled my head in confusion, "Condition? What condition?"

He moved his hand down and rested it on my abdomen. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "First of all, that's not a condition and second of all, _I'm not pregnant_."

"How do you know?" he challenged.

"I…I…I just know," I said as I crossed my arms under my chest and looked away from him.

He chuckled lightly and leaned his forehead against my temple, "We'll see about that when you take the test."

"I'm taking a test?" I asked surprised.

"Of course you are. I have to know if you're carrying my unborn child," he said softly as he kissed my ear lightly.

"I don't want to take the test," I whined out stubbornly.

"Ah but you must take it love," he told me gently.

I pouted a bit and sighed, "Fine…but I'm not taking it today."

"Why not?" he asked as he pulled away to look at me.

"Because I want to go to my mom's house," I told him.

"Why?"

"I want my phone back," I knew what I was saying would upset him but I needed to get my phone back.

"No," he said firmly.

I looked over at him to see his eyes set hard and his jaw clenched tight, "I'm going," I said in the same firm voice as I stood up slowly.

He stood up after me, "No your not."

"I don't care what you say Edward. I'm going," I told him flat out. I started making my way to the bathroom but he gently grabbed my arm stopping me in my tracks.

I looked up at him, "Listen to me Bella. It's for the best. Your phone won't be there anyways."

"You don't know that," I argued.

"Yes I do," he replied back in a tight voice.

"No you don't," I said in a slightly louder voice. He was mad. His nostrils were flaring and his breathing was rapid. I'm surprised he wasn't hurting my arm from the anger. I pursed my lips before I bit it lightly and looked into his eyes intently, "I don't want to go alone," I said in a somewhat vulnerable voice.

He looked into my eyes not really knowing what to do with this bit of information I just gave him. He was angry but he didn't want me to go alone if I wouldn't listen to him. That much I could see in his eyes clearly.

"Please," I whispered to him making him let go of my arm slowly. "I really want you to be there…with me."

His eyes softened over and his posture relaxed in defeat, "Fine but I want you to know that I'm not happy about this," he walked passed me and started going into the bathroom, "Not one bit."

He was mad alright. But at least he still cared enough to go with me.

**A/N: So what do you think? I wasn't planning on writing anything but part of the beginning and the ending the rest just sort of happened. LOL. Please leave me a review because I love your reviews as much as I love Robert Pattinson! **


	21. You Promised Me

**Chapter 21**

_He was mad alright. But at least he still cared enough to go with me. _

It was silent between us. He hadn't talked to me since before he changed into clothes. We we're driving to my fathers house already. And the silence between us was not comfortable at all. It was quiet, awkward, and made me feel uncomfortable in my own skin.

I was fidgeting in my seat. I couldn't stand how quiet it was. I just had to move even if it was just my leg. I looked out the window and chewed on my nail lightly out of a nervous habit. It was so weird that the silence was driving me insane. I usually like the quiet but it was just too awkward and tense this time.

"Do you have to use the restroom?" Edward asked finally breaking the silence.

"No," I replied back as I looked over at him briefly and then back at the window.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah…why?" I asked a bit confused as I continued looking out the window.

"Because you keep shaking your leg and biting your nails," he pointed out.

I dropped my hand on my lap as I stopped moving my leg and looked down at them. I couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped my lips, "Your making me go insane," I told him as I looked up to see his reaction to my comment.

"What? How?" he asked confused as he looked over at me quickly before looking back at the road.

"You're mad at me. And you haven't spoken since we left. The awkward and tense silence is driving me insane," I confessed to him. "You're making me feel uncomfortable in my own skin."

He looked over at me with an expression I just couldn't explain. But it made my heart leap in grief. "I'm sorry I'm making you feel that way."

By now he had parked outside of my father's house. He was still mad at me and now he seemed hurt too. I clenched my jaw and unbuckled myself fast before I jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind me. He always takes everything the wrong way. Does he _love_ being masochistic or something?

I stalked my way towards the backyard and came to a halt when a slight breathless Edward popped up in front of me. "I'm sorry," he told me.

"Why do you do that? Why do you take my words and twist them around so they can hurt you?" I asked with a slightly confused expression as I shook my head.

"I don't know Bella. I just…I was being stupid. I was mad at you so I just responded back like that in anger," he said as he took my hands in his.

"Why are you mad though? I haven't done anything wrong," my voice shook a bit towards the end.

"You're putting your life at risk here Bella. How many times have I told you that you have a daughter to think about? Not only her but me. I can't be without you Bella. Please try and grasp that," he pleaded with his voice and eyes.

I pursed my lips and looked back at the woods that were ahead of us before looking back at him, "What if he left my phone behind? What if he wants to come back for it? I have pictures of Carlie in there Edward. I have important numbers in there including your parents' numbers."

He let go of my hands and looked behind his shoulder at the trees. He sighed and looked back at me taking my hands in his again, "Okay…but I'm going in alone."

I shook my head, "No I'm going with you."

"But–."

"No buts Edward. If we look together we can cover more ground," I reasoned.

He looked into my eyes intently and sighed, "Fine come on," he took my hand and turned around before starting to walk towards the trees that I had been in not so long ago.

I let go of his hands once we were more into the wooded area, "Okay let's split up. I'll yell for you if I find it," I informed him.

He looked at me unsure, "I'm not so sure about this but okay…don't go too far."

I nodded and reached up and kissed his lips before I turned to the right and started in that direction. I looked at the trees trying to see if I remembered any of them but the thing was that all the trees freakin look exactly the same.

I ran my fingers through my hair and stopped when I heard a small noise. I froze over and listened intently. It took me only a couple of seconds to realize that the small noise was a vibration. I looked around the ground and smiled when I spotted my phone on the floor.

I quickly ran over to it and picked it up. I opened it up to find that it had a lot of miss calls; most of them from Edward. Thank god my phone vibrates when I get missed calls. I hugged the phone to my chest with a smile and turned around to go find Edward. I stopped once again when I heard a twig snap from my left.

I smiled wider thinking about how relieved Edward would be when he found out I found the phone. I looked over to my left and my smile quickly faded. My heart quickly leapt in my chest but my legs seemed to be stuck in place.

It wasn't Edward; it was the serial killer. He leapt at me making me duck and scream in fright at the same time. He fell to the ground but quickly grabbed my ankle when I tried to run. I fell to the ground with a thud. I watched as my phone slid way ahead of me before I started kicking.

"Edward!" I screamed out in fright. He twisted my ankle making me scream and turn around onto my back, "Edward!" I yelled again.

I continued kicking until I finally kicked him in the face. I managed to get away from his grasp and jumped up and started running, "Edward!" I yelled out for him.

He wasn't showing up. I slowed down a bit and stopped completely when I heard grunting from behind me. Just as I turned around something hit the heel of my foot. I looked down to find a gun right by my foot. I bent down and picked up to look at it more closely before I realized something.

This is Edward's gun. I looked up in horror to find Edward on the ground with his arms out in front of his face and the serial killer kicking him in the ribs repeatedly. I knew immediately what those kicks could do to Edward. Without even registering what I was doing I lifted the gun up and pointed it towards the serial killer.

I quickly pulled the trigger and watched as he yelled in pain and grabbed at his arm. That was my cue to start running towards him so I could get a better shot. I ran as fast as my feet could take me and shot again. He quickly turned around and ran off.

I ran over to Edward quickly, my heart thumping heavily in my chest and my emotions already getting the better of me. I dropped the gun on the floor beside him after I got down on my knees next to him. I looked over him to see that he was losing consciousness.

A little bit of blood was coming out of his mouth; his shirt was torn, dirty and bloody. I could already see bruises forming on his upper exposed body and face. The tears came quicker than the words did.

"Edward?" I asked as I hovered over him. I knew I shouldn't move him. It would just make things worse. He looked up at me through squinting eyes and opened his mouth in a slight bobble before closing his eyes and losing consciousness.

I lightly touched his cold cheek as the tears continued rolling, "Wake up. Edward," I cried out. I reached down and placed my index finger over his main artery on his neck to check his pulse. It was still beating but I knew that if he was internally bleeding that he could die in an instant.

I quickly ran over and grabbed my phone and called 911. I told them where I was at and hung up. "The ambulance is coming," I told him. No response.

I shook his cheek lightly, "Please wake up." Nothing.

"You can't die on me now!" I exclaimed as an even worse grief washed over me.

"You promised me," I sobbed out. "You promised you'd never leave me again remember?"

"You can't leave me now. You can't leave me ever. Think about Carlie! Think about me! Edward…Edward! Wake up! Please!" it was no use. He wasn't waking up.

I leaned over and rested my forehead against his, "Please wake up. Don't leave me. You promised," I whispered to him in a weak quivering voice.

I was wrong before. I thought that finding out someone cheated on you and someone dying would make you feel around the same amount of grief. It's not. This grief and panic was a thousand times worse and more intensified.

It made me realize that losing him was losing the world altogether. Without him there was no world for me to live in. There is no life to live. Nothing exists. Nothing.

The only thing that seemed to be running through my mind that had me sobbing like crazy against him was: He promised me. He promised.

**A/N: Okay tell you the truth I almost cried on this chapter but didn't because people can see me here lol. **

**So for those of you who still read this story…which I'm guessing if you're reading this you do I'm going to get the first part AKA Prom Night published! I don't know when it'll be final but I'll keep you guys informed! So if you liked the first one then I would highly appreciate if you bought a copy for yourself! I'll tell you how things are going with it as we continue with this story :)**

**See the button on the bottom there? Mind clicking it and sending me a quick review on the chapter? It doesn't take long and it can be as long or short as you want it to be. Thank you!**


	22. Lecture

**Chapter 22**

_He promised._

I couldn't stop pacing. But then again who wouldn't be pacing when they think something bad might happen to someone they love. I had already called Carlisle and informed him about what happened with Edward. He isn't going to tell Esme that Edward's the one that's hurt or she'll freak out and then scare Carlie.

It's going to be awhile until they get here though because they had to try and catch a plane real quick to come back over here. I continued pacing back and forth in the waiting room as I ran my fingers through my hair repeatedly.

I can't help but blame myself. If I hadn't have been stupid enough to go back to look for my phone none of this would have happened. It was obviously a trap and one that only an idiot would fall into. An idiot like me. I stopped my pacing and sat down on a chair before the tears started again.

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees, and buried my face in my hands. This is the worst feeling ever. My heart felt heavy and was pounding slowly and painfully. All I wanted to do was cry like I've never cried before. I actually just felt like sobbing so hard that it would be difficult for me to breathe.

If anything happens to him how am I supposed to live with myself? No scratch that: how am I supposed to live? I should have just listened to him. Why don't I _ever_ listen to him? Why can't I stop being stubborn for just one minute and listen to him?

I jumped slightly and took in a deep breath before reaching into my pocket and answering my phone, "Hello?"

"Bella its Carlisle…any news?" he asked in a whisper through the phone.

"No they haven't come out here to tell me what's happening yet," I said with a small sniffle and a weak voice.

"I wasn't able to get tickets to go back until tomorrow," he said in a strained voice.

"Look, why don't you stay over there and just wait 'til I get some news on him. If it's serious I'll call you so you can come back home tomorrow but if its just some minor scraps and bruises then you can stay there until you were supposed to," I said as I lightly pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Bella we both know that if it was just minor scrapes and bruises they would have came out to tell you that already," he whispered in a defeated voice.

I covered my mouth with my free hand and let a couple tears brim over. I didn't want to admit it but it was true, "I _know_," my voice broke towards the end as I brought my hand back down to my lap and shook my head lightly.

"Just try to be strong Bella," he whispered to me after a small sigh.

I pursed my lips into a tight line before a small sob escaped my lips, "I can't Carlisle. This is _all_ my fault. I should have just _listened_ to him."

"Don't start blaming yourself Bella," he said in a firm whisper.

"I'm already blaming myself Carlisle. I'm _so_ stupid. If I would have just stayed home like he wanted me to or if I had gone alone–."

"That wouldn't have solved anything Bella. If Edward hadn't have gone with you you'd probably be dead right now. Its better if Edward just got hurt than having the mother of my grandchild dead," I could hear shuffling through the phone and his voice had gotten stronger and louder towards the end so I'm guessing he stepped outside.

"You're not in my place Carlisle. You don't know how bad this feels. You don't know how much _guilt_ I'm going through right now. All I care about is Edward being fine and Carlie not getting worried about it. I don't care what happens or could have happened to me," I said in a stern yet quivering voice.

"That's the problem Bella. You never care about your own safety. You need to start caring because if you end up being this careless about _your own life_ then _my_ _son_ will end up dying for you," he was giving me his lecture voice. I hadn't heard a voice like that since I was a teenager living back with my parents before they divorced.

I bit my lip to fight against the whimper that wanted to escape my lips. He was right. And that only made me want to blame myself again because it sounded like he was blaming this on me. It sounded like what he was trying to say was that if something happened to Edward it was because I was careless with my own life. So he _was_ blaming me.

My bottom lip quivered as I took in a deep breath and looked straight ahead, "So then you are blaming me," I whispered in a watery voice.

"What? No I never said that," he replied back a bit confused.

"You didn't say it but you were _implying_ that if something happened to Edward it was because of my carelessness on my own life which is basically blaming me. So you can't just _tell me_ not to blame myself when you're blaming me as well," my voice broke several times thanks to my sniffling and slight sobbing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to me after a short silence, "I'm not blaming you I'm just trying to get you to open your eyes and start taking care of yourself Bella. I know you're used to being independent because Edward was gone for so long but things have changed. He's back and he'll be there to protect you but you need to start listening to him. He should know what's best for you. And if you keep being this careless about your life something can happen and you can end up leaving Edward alone with Carlie," I don't think I've ever gotten a lecture like this from someone who wasn't my mother or father. I don't remember them _ever_ giving me a lecture like this.

I couldn't think of anything to tell him; of what to say to him about this. Only one thing came to mind and I ended up saying it, "Thank you."

He stayed silent for a minute, "Thank you for caring so much Carlisle. And I promise I'll take your advice and Edwards from now on."

"Of course I care about you Bella. You're my son's wife, the love of his life and the mother of my grandchild," I could hear the slight smile in his voice.

I pursed my lips, "Are you going to stay there until I tell you how he is or are you coming back tomorrow?" I asked.

"We'll be there tomorrow hopefully if nothing delays us," he informed me.

I looked up in time to see a doctor looking around, "Okay I think the doctor finally came out to talk to me. I'll call you once I find out what happened okay?"

"Call me first thing," he replied back before hanging up.

I closed my phone shut and shoved it in my pocket of my jeans before quickly walking up to the doctor.

"Are you ?" he asked me as I started approaching him.

"Yes, yes, how is he?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around myself to keep them under control.

"He's doing fine. He had a few cracked ribs and has several bruises so we're having him heavily sedated to keep him from feeling the pain. He may be asleep for a day or two before he finally wakes up," he announced.

I sighed in relief, "Can I see him?" I asked with a small shake to my voice.

"Yes it would be advisable to watch him during the night just in case," he informed me.

I nodded, "Thank you."

"He's in room 303," he told me before he left.

I quickly dialed Carlisle's number and informed him on the news before I hung up and started heading for room 303. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me before I quickly ran over to his bed.

His face wasn't that bad. He had a couple of bruises and some stitches on his forehead. You could tell he was wearing a binder around his chest from under the hospital gown. I touched his cheek as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him. I leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly. A tear rolled off my face and landed on his cheek, "I'll listen from now on I promise."

I wish he could wake up. I wish I could see his beautiful topaz eyes. I wish I could hear his voice. I brought the chair that was at the corner to the side of the bed and took his hand in mine. I rested my head on top of his arm and cried silently. I just couldn't stop the tears.

Seeing him like this wasn't very easy for me. I was usually the one in these situations. I can see what he feels like when that happens now. It's horrible to see the love of your life lifeless on a bed just sleeping and never moving. To be waiting for some kind of movement or reaction from them.

It isn't a good feeling at all. If I had the power to rewind time and change what I did, I would do it. I don't want to see him like this. He'd be in so much pain right now if he wasn't sedated. Just the thought of him being in pain had my mind reeling in worry and stress.

"Wake up soon," I whispered to him as I closed my eyes.

**A/N: So what do you think about the Carlisle/Bella talk? Please leave me a review and I'm sorry if there are mistakes or if you thought it was too short…I'm writing this passed midnight so I just had to stop there. Thanks for understanding (if you do). Review please!**


	23. Three Less People

**Chapter 23**

"_Wake up soon," I whispered to him as I closed my eyes._

"Bella," I could feel someone shaking my shoulder. "Bella wake up," it was a woman's voice.

I slowly opened my eyes to find Alice leaning over me with slight tears in her eyes. As soon as I lifted my head up to look at her I realized and remembered where I was. I quickly wrapped my arms around her neck and started crying into her shoulder.

"Oh Bella, I'm _so_ sorry. I would have been here sooner but I didn't find out until about 20 minutes ago," she told me as she rubbed my back lightly.

I wrapped my arms around her, "I'm scared Alice."

I felt as she sat in the chair beside me, that I didn't know was there, and hugged me tighter, "He's going to be fine Bella."

"He could have died Alice," I replied back as I pulled away to look at her with my tear filled eyes. "I could have lost him."

She was crying herself. Alice hasn't changed much in that department. "But he's fine sweetie. He'll be out of here in no time, trust me."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked over at Edward. I needed to be strong. Carlie would be here soon enough and I couldn't let her see me like this. I nodded to myself and looked back at Alice.

"You should think about the good things. Like how he's going to be awake soon and up and walking," she suggested with a small smile.

I pursed my lips and placed my hand over her folded hands on her lap, "Thanks Alice. You're right." I wiped at the tears on my cheeks with my other hand and looked up to find Jasper standing at the foot of Edward's bed. "Hi Jasper," I said in a quivering voice with a slight smile.

"Hey Bella. Where's Carlie?" he asked curiously. You could tell he didn't know what to say.

"She's with Edward's parents. They're on their way back from Disneyland with her," I told him as I took Edward's hand in mine.

"Do they know what happened?" Alice asked.

"Carlisle does but he didn't tell Esme because we didn't want her to freak out and make Carlie freak out," I explained.

"What exactly happened to you guys?" Alice asked.

I was about to explain everything when I remembered something. Alice said she heard about this 20 minutes ago. How exactly did she find out? "How exactly did you find out?" I asked her in return.

She smiled and shook her head a bit, "Do you remember where we're at Bella?"

My forehead crinkled in confusion, "Umm earth?"

They both chuckled at my response, "Yes but what I meant was Forks Bella. News travels faster in this town than the black plague in the middle ages."

My expression stayed the same but a smile slowly spread across my face, "The black plague?" I asked amused.

She looked at me blankly, "What? It's true. That thing spread freakin fast."

"Since when are you into history?" I asked still amused.

She smiled lightly, "That's right you haven't been around."

"Been around for what?" I asked confused before looking at Jasper.

"I'm a history teacher now," she informed me.

My expression went blank, "Oh…why didn't you tell me this at the park?" I asked confused.

She pursed her lips, "I guess it slipped my mind?" she said with a guilty expression.

I couldn't help but chuckle lightly, "No need to feel guilty about it Al it's not like it's a huge secret."

Her expression relaxed and she smiled, "I missed you," she said suddenly.

I smiled before I wrapped her in a hug, "I missed you too Al."

"So are you going to tell me exactly how this happened?" she asked as she pulled away to look at me.

"That, my friend, is a very long story."

"We, my friend, have time," she mimicked me.

I chuckled lightly, "Are you sure? I mean I don't see Jacob around here. Where is he at?"

"We left him at Jaspers mom's house. She hasn't seen him in a couple weeks," Alice replied back.

"Oh. How is your mom doing Jasper?" I didn't want to tell them about the serial killer. I didn't even know if they knew there was a serial killer in town. But if I tell them maybe they can leave for awhile until he's captured or gone. I could be saving three lives right there. Three lives I care about.

"She's doing–."

"You're changing the subject!" Alice interrupted Jasper as she took my hands in hers.

I sighed and looked over at Jasper before I looked back at her, "There's a serial killer in town."

"What?" Alice exclaimed as she stood up suddenly.

"I think you guys should leave town a.s.a.p."

"What about you guys?" she asked with watery eyes as she sat back down and took my hands again.

"Edward's a FBI agent. He can protect us. That's what he was trying to do but his gun slipped from his hands," I explained.

She let go of my hands and stayed silent as she tried to take everything in. She looked over at Jasper with a worried expression.

"Just take my advice Alice. I don't want to worry about you guys too," I pleaded with her.

She noticeably swallowed the lump down in her throat and nodded, "We'll go as soon as we can. But Bella?" she said as she looked back over at me.

"Yeah Al?"

"Please be careful. I don't want to lose you either," she said with tears before she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I will," I whispered to her before I pulled away.

"Call me when he's gone for sure," she said as she stood up.

I stood up with her, "I will," I repeated. I followed her towards the door.

She paused at the door and gave me a quick hug before leaving. I'll have to admit that I was relieved she would be leaving and be safe but I was saddened at the fact that I wouldn't see my best friend in who knows how long.

I sighed before I turned back around and walked over to Edward. I sat down beside him and gently ran my fingers through my hair. "At least that's three less people to worry about," I whispered to him.

My heart leaped when I didn't receive a response. I sighed again, "Carlie's going to be here soon. I really hope you can wake up in time to see her."

"Mrs. Cullen?" I turned around to find a nurse walking slowly towards me. She was five feet with red hair and brown eyes. She was slim and seemed sweet.

"Yes?" I asked not moving my position.

"We just wanted to know if you needed anything. Late night shift starts in a couple minutes so if you need a pillow or a blanket…?"

"What time is it?" I asked confused.

"It's almost midnight," she said as she paused a couple feet away from me.

I pursed my lips, "Can you bring me a blanket and pillow?" I asked her.

"Sure thing Mrs. Cullen," she said with a warm smile.

She turned around to leave when a thought occurred to me, "Excuse me?" I called out to her.

She paused before getting to the door and turned completely to look at me, "Yes Mrs. Cullen?"

"Is the cafeteria open?" I asked her.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled, "You can call me Bella. And thank you."

"My name's Emily. I'll be here tomorrow for the afternoon shift," she told me happily before she turned around and left.

I pursed my lips as I looked down at Edward again. I was hungry but I didn't want to leave him alone. Maybe I should wait until a nurse gets here? Maybe Carlisle will be here soon? Wait I can ask my mom. I pulled my cell phone out and quickly dialed her number.

"Hello?" my mother asked from the other line.

"Mom its me," I told her.

"Me who?" she asked.

"Hello? I think the mom part indicated that your _only _daughter is the one calling you," I told her a bit annoyed and confused.

"Well you never know," she replied back idiotically.

"I need your help mom," I told her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm at the hospital–."

"What? What happened? Are you hurt? Did you trip? Is it serious? Where's Edward at?" she exclaimed before I could even finish my sentence.

"Mom. Mom! Calm down I'm fine! Its Edward that's hurt," I told her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's a long story. I just need someone to come over and keep an eye on him real quick while I get some stuff from home and go eat something in the cafeteria," I informed her.

"That's what nurses are for dear," she retorted.

"But I don't trust them mom. I trust _you_," I kind of had a feeling she would say something like that.

It was quiet on the other line for awhile, "Okay I'll be there in a few. Which room is he in?" she asked.

"Room 303," I told her before we said our goodbyes and hung up. I laid down next to Edward and lightly rested my head against his shoulder, "She'll be here soon baby," I was a bit surprised to hear myself call him that. I don't think I've ever called Edward by anything other than his name.

I reached up and kissed the edge of his chin lightly, "I love you don't forget that. You'll get better soon I promise."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Please leave a review! I love reviews like I love to breathe! LOL **


	24. Heartbreaking

**Chapter 24**

_I reached up and kissed the edge of his chin lightly, "I love you don't forget that. You'll get better soon I promise."_

The rest of the night passed by pretty good. After my mother came I did what I needed to do and she left in the morning to get ready. For what I didn't know and I didn't ask either.

I was on the small couch against the wall on the other side of the room sleeping when I felt someone shake my shoulder, "Mommy!"

I quickly snapped my eyes open to find Carlie looking at me a bit alarmed. I quickly sat up and wrapped her up in my arms tightly, "Oh! I missed you _so_ much."

"I missed you too mommy!" she said as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

I pulled away and kissed her face repeatedly before looking at her with a smile, "Did you have a good time?"

She grinned at me, "Tigger took a picture with me mommy."

I grinned back at her, "He did?" I asked her in that voice you give a two year old to make them smile.

She nodded with a big smile before she looked over at Edward making her smile fade away. "Is daddy going to be okay?" she asked with concern in her eyes and voice.

"Of course. Daddy's gonna be fine sweetie," I told her as I lifted her up and placed her on my lap.

I looked over at Esme as she took Edward's hand and looked him over carefully. Carlisle was already in his white coat looking over Edward's paperwork. Carlie wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder, "When is daddy going to open his eyes mommy?"

"Soon sweetie. Soon," I told her as I wrapped my arms around her small waist.

I rested my chin lightly on her shoulder and closed my eyes. I was so happy to have her back but I didn't like the fact that she had to come back because of this. She shouldn't have to ever see her father like this; at such a vulnerable state. She shouldn't have to see anyone like this.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes to find Esme right in front of me. She had concern in her eyes as well. It seemed to be the only thing anyone could feel around here. "If you want you can go home and get Carlie dressed and ready and maybe take a small nap. I can watch Edward here for a while."

The offer was reasonable and kind but I didn't want to leave Edward. I lifted my chin off Carlie's shoulder and looked over at Edward as I thought it over. It couldn't be more than a couple of hours. I should really get Carlie home and clean her up and feed her. The cafeteria food here is not very appetizing for me so it wouldn't satisfy a two year old.

I pursed my lips and looked back at Esme before I nodded slowly. I stood up and rested Carlie on my hip before making my way to Edward. I leaned down and kissed his cheek, "We'll be back soon," I whispered to him. I looked up at Carlie with a smile, "Say bye to daddy."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Bye daddy. Me and mommy will be back soon. I love you daddy."

It was hard for me to leave him but I needed to stay strong for our daughter. I needed to have her well taken cared of while he was in the hospital.

The entire ride home Carlie was chatting about her time in Disneyland. She was telling me about all the rides she had gone on and all the Disney characters she got to take pictures with. That discussion didn't really finish until we got inside the house.

"Mommy?" she asked as I carried her against my hip up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Why was I with grandma and grandpa for so long?" she asked as she fidgeted with the neckline of my shirt.

I pursed my lips and my walking was getting noticeably slower, "I'm going to tell you the truth okay sweetie. That way when you get older you never said I lied to you."

She stared at me and waited for an answer, "Well?" she asked impatiently.

I chuckled lightly and kissed her temple, "Well daddy and me had a little fight." _More like a big one. But a white lie never hurt anyone. Much._

Her eyes widened like a doe's, "Are you and daddy going to not be married no more?"

My eyes widened as I shook my head quickly, "No of course not sweetie," I entered her room and gently set her down on her bed before kneeling down in front of her. "These things happen all the time sweetie. We're going to have fights every now and then but that doesn't mean daddy and me are ever going to not be together."

"Why did you not let me be here mommy?" she asked confused as she took my long locks and played with them in her hands.

"I didn't want you to see daddy and me fighting. You're too young to understand this now but you'll understand when you get older," I told her with a small smile.

She smiled back, "Okay mommy."

I squinted my eyes at her as a thought came to mind, "Hmm do you think mommy should cut her hair a bit shorter?"

"Depends," she said as she looked at my hair intently.

She looked like she was trying to be a professional which just made me smile wider. "Depends on what?" I asked her.

"How short are we talking?" she said as she looked back into my eyes.

I chuckled lightly and looked down before placing my hand in front of my breast, "Right here. It's just an inch or two," I told her.

It would have been a weird conversation to hear from a different perspective. I talked to her like she was a sister or a friend at times rather than a daughter.

She nodded promptly, "I think you should. It would be a nice surprise for daddy."

I smiled at her and lightly nuzzled my nose against hers, "Exactly what I was thinking."

She giggled lightly before jumping off the bed, "Well come on mommy. I need to get ready and you need a haircut. I want to see daddy soon so the faster the better."

I chuckled at her lightly before leading her to the bathtub. I helped her clean herself and get dressed before we went downstairs and ate an early dinner. I didn't realize it was so late already. What with being up a lot last night to check on Edward and to get the things I needed around here I didn't get much sleep. I had slept for most of the morning and afternoon.

It was almost six in the afternoon when we went to the salon and I got myself a haircut. I ended up donating my hair for cancer patient wigs. Apparently I had enough to make at least one wig. I could only imagine what a cancer patient goes through when they're losing their hair.

After my hair was cut, Carlie and I headed back to the hospital. I had packed Carlie some food, snacks, and a couple dolls and games so she wouldn't be so bored. I packed her a pillow and blanket as well because she insisted that we both stay tonight with Edward.

We walked into the hospital room hand in hand. I had a couple bags hanging off my shoulder and Carlie was carrying her pillow with her other hand.

"What's with the pillow and blanket?" Esme asked as we walked over to the couch.

"Your granddaughter insists that we stay here tonight to keep an eye on her father," I told her as I placed all the bags on the floor near the couch.

Carlie put her pillow on the couch before she walked over to Edward on the bed and tried to climb up. I quickly walked over to her and lifted her up before she could fall. She climbed up on the bed and snuggled in between Edward's arm and side. She rested her head on his shoulder lightly and looked up at his face.

It was a heartbreaking sight to see. Tears welled up in my eyes as I watched her reach up and lightly touch his face with her fingers. I wrapped one arm around my chest and lightly touched my bottom lip with my fingers with my other arm. My lip was tempted to quiver which would start the crying which would soon turn into sobbing.

I couldn't do that though. I shouldn't do it. I took in a deep breath and looked away from them. The tears that were threatening to brim over slowly evaporated. I bit my lip lightly and looked back over at my small family feeling stronger than I had a few seconds ago.

"I missed you daddy. I thought about you all the time," Carlie murmured softly to Edward as she touched his face over and over with her fingertips. "I hope you wake up soon daddy. Mommy told me about what happened and _I _think we should _all_ talk about it," I smiled as she pointed her finger into his chest as if she were scolding him in that professional voice she does often.

She relaxed against him again and looked at his face for a long time, "Daddy," she shook him a bit causing alarms to go off in my head. "Daddy wake up," she repeated as she shook his shoulder.

I quickly walked over to her, "Daddy! Wake up daddy!" she was becoming hysterical. I quickly lifted her off the bed and wrapped her in my arms. That's when she started sobbing: really hard. I didn't think she was taking it this hard because she seemed fine by the whole situation but apparently I was wrong.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly and turned away from Edward and looked over at Esme who had tears spilling over as she looked at us. I could see her lips quivering from under her hand. She wasn't taking this lightly either.

I pursed my lips and willed myself to stay strong, "Everything's going to be okay baby girl." I swung her lightly back and forth, "Everything will be fine," I murmured to her. I knew that my words were true but my heart couldn't seem to start pounding painfully in my chest from fear that I may be wrong somehow. And that my daughter would become even more hysterical if I did turn out to be wrong.

**A/N: So what do u think? I took a little break if u guys didn't notice (which u probably did) but I'm trying to write more that summer started. Please leave a comment! :D **


	25. Little Brother or Sister

**Chapter 25**

_And that my daughter would become even more hysterical if I did turn out to be wrong._

"Pat a cake, Pat a cake, baker's man  
Bake me a cake as fast as you can;  
Pat it and prick it and mark it with a 'B',  
And put it in the oven for Baby and me."

Carlie and I have been playing games like this all day long. I've been trying my best to take her mind off Edward even though he was in the room with us. Every time she looked over at him she'd get hysterical. You could easily see how much she loved her father. It was something that was touching yet heartbreaking.

Playing little kids games like this with her kept her mind off Edward and the state he was in. She played with a huge smile on her face and laughed lightheartedly as if Edward was awake and just at work like before. The games didn't entertain me much but they made her happy so it made me happy.

I grinned at her before tickling her lightly on the stomach. She squirmed and kicked lightly as she laughed like crazy under my hands. "Mommy!" she breathed. "Mommy stop…you're gonna make me pee my pants," she laughed out.

I chuckled and stopped tickling her before lifting her up and placing her on my lap. I kissed her cheek lightly before looking at her directly, "I think its time for someone to take a nap."

She looked at me in thought; you could tell that she wasn't listening to a thing I had said. I looked at her curiously as I tried to think about what a two year old could be thinking about.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I asked still curious about what she was about to tell me.

"I want a little brother or sister," she said suddenly after a short silence.

I won't lie; as soon as she said those words my heart skipped a beat. That was the least thing I expected her to say. I never thought she would say those words. I always thought she was happy as she was now. But maybe I wasn't paying attention enough.

Don't get me wrong this isn't a bad thing. If anything it'll make Edward thrilled. But I just always thought I had Carlie entertained enough that she didn't need a little brother or sister.

"What?" I finally asked.

"I want a little brother or sister. I want someone to play with mommy," she looked into my eyes and hers widened a bit, "Not that you're not fun to play with," she said quickly. I couldn't help but smile when she said that. She sounded so much like an adult…or at least a teenager. She seemed to notice right away how that hurt me even if it only hurt for a second.

I tucked her hair behind her ears and sat her faced towards me on my lap, "Okay are there any other reasons why you want a little brother or sister?"

She smiled at me before taking my hair in her hands and looking at it intently, "I want a little brother or sister to look after. I kind of want a sister more because I want to play Barbies with her."

I smiled at her, "Sweetie if you had a little sister you wouldn't be able to play Barbies with her until she was around two."

"I know," she said as she looked up into my eyes.

I stared at her intently, "Sweetie a baby needs a lot of attention. That means that mommy and daddy would have to be extra careful with her."

"I know that mommy," she whined a bit. "I'm not stupid mommy. I wasn't born yesterday; I know that she'll need to be taken care of. And I want to help."

I smiled at her and chuckled lightly, "Okay I think that was enough baby talk for today. Don't pretend you didn't hear me when I told you it was time for your nap."

She pouted, "I'm two I don't need naps mommy," she stifled a yawn towards the end.

I kissed her cheek and laid her down on the couch we were sitting on, "Go to sleep baby."

She settled down on the couch and closed her eyes and before I knew it she was asleep. I looked down at her with a smile that faded slowly as I thought about Edward. I quickly looked over at him when I thought I saw a movement coming from over there. But there was nothing.

I sighed and laid down next to Carlie. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

**(Edward's POV)**

I wasn't aware of where I was at first. But once I registered what the beeping sound was I kind of figured I was in a hospital. But I didn't care about that at the moment. What I wanted to know was if Bella was okay. I didn't exactly protect her from the guy that did this to me.

I remember her hovering over me before I blacked out but that doesn't mean he didn't come back to try and finish her off. I was too tired to move though; like I was drugged or something; which makes sense since I'm in a hospital but it just frustrates me that I can't open my eyes and try to find her.

I was taken away from my thoughts when I heard a voice come from my right. "What?" I breathed out in relief inwardly when I recognized the voice as Bella's.

I tried to open my eyes but it was no use. My body was too heavy to move. I waited patiently for someone else to talk. But then again she could be talking to a ghost so I may not hear anything.

"I want a little brother or sister. I want someone to play with mommy," it was Carlie. And the words that just came out of her mouth just made me the happiest man on earth. "Not that you're not fun to play with," she said quickly.

All I wanted to do right now was smile. I know deep down inside that Bella's pregnant. She was in denial and I'm pretty sure it was because of Carlie. After hearing that come out of her mouth I'm going to do anything to try and convince Bella to at least try and have a baby if she really isn't pregnant. Although I'm 100% sure that she is.

"Okay are there any other reasons why you want a little brother or sister?" Bella asked her. I could tell she was smiling. Maybe she was happy about this as much as I was.

"I want a little brother or sister to look after. I kind of want a sister more because I want to play Barbies with her."

"Sweetie if you had a little sister you wouldn't be able to play Barbies with her until she was around two," is she trying to reason with her why she shouldn't have a little sister? Does she really not want to have anymore kids?

"I know," Carlie replied back.

"Sweetie a baby needs a lot of attention. That means that mommy and daddy would have to be extra careful with her."

"I know that mommy," she whined. "I'm not stupid mommy. I wasn't born yesterday; I know that she'll need to be taken care of. And I want to help," that's my girl.

"Okay I think that was enough baby talk for today. Don't pretend you didn't hear me when I told you it was time for your nap," I couldn't tell what emotion was playing through her voice. I couldn't tell if she was just as happy as I was about this. And I wanted to know.

"I'm two I don't need naps mommy," she said while stifling a yawn.

"Go to sleep baby," Bella replied back.

I concentrated on my hand as much as I could and tried to move it. Maybe if I woke up one part of my body I could wake up fully. I was able to lift my hand for a brief second before it rested back at my side. My limbs just felt too heavy. I was hoping that Bella saw it but it sounded like she was lying back down to go to sleep.

I don't know how long it took me but I eventually got myself to control my body and open my eyes. It took me awhile to blink back all the blurriness but as soon as I did I looked over to my right. I couldn't do anything but smile when I saw Carlie wrapped up in Bella's arms on a small couch.

I wanted to call her out and wake her up. To tell her I was awake and I was fine but I could see the circles under her eyes. I don't know how long I've been here but I'm pretty sure she hasn't gotten a good night sleep since. I sighed and looked over at the door.

"Daddy?" I looked back to my right when I heard her small little voice calling me. She was gently getting out of Bella's arms before she ran over to me with a huge grin on her face. "You're awake daddy. You're really awake."

I smiled at her and helped her up on the bed by taking her hand. She climbed on and cuddled up beside me. She wrapped her arms around my torso and rested her head on my chest, "I missed you daddy. I was so scared."

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the back of her head, "I missed you too princess. Don't be scared though. I'm fine."

She lifted her head and looked at me with watery eyes, "Mommy was worried too. But she told me you'd open your eyes and she was right."

I smiled at her, "Mommy's usually always right."

She smiled back at me. I pursed my lips and looked at her thoughtfully, "I heard what you were telling mommy earlier."

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"About you wanting a little brother or sister," I told her.

"I do want one daddy but I don't think mommy does," she said sadly.

"Why do you say that princess?"

"Because she kept telling me reasons why I shouldn't have a little sister," so I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Don't worry princess…I'll try to convince mommy okay?"

A slow smile spread on her lips, "Really?"

I smiled back at her, "Would I lie?"

She grinned back at me, "No," she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, "I love you daddy."

I wrapped my arm around her and hugged her back, "I love you too princess. _So_ much." How would I convince Bella that she's pregnant? Or to get pregnant if she wasn't? This may be harder than I thought.

**A/N: Okay sorry about updating so late! I've been busy lately and then I've been having huge writers blocks…it sucks! LOL**

**OMG! Did you guys see Eclipse? It was totally awesome! I loved it! **

**Just so you guys know the official name of Prom Night once its published is 'Defaced'. I still don't know when it will be complete (it may take awhile) but it'll happen sooner or later!**

**Anyways I hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a review! I love reviews just as much as I loved Eclipse! :D **


	26. Fears

**Chapter 26**

_How would I convince Bella that she's pregnant? Or to get pregnant if she wasn't? This may be harder than I thought._

**(Bella's POV)**

The most I had been asleep was maybe an hour. I wouldn't have woken up if I hadn't realized that Carlie wasn't in my arms anymore. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up when I heard her.

"I love you daddy," she was with Edward. I bit my lip thinking about how she might get hysterical again when I heard him.

"I love you too princess. _So_ much." I quickly stood up and looked over at him. My ears hadn't deceived me. He was awake. Edward was awake. I bit my lip again to stop the tears from coming. I didn't want to breakdown in tears in front of them.

I was so happy that he was awake but I didn't want to scare Carlie or alarm Edward. Of all people to be worried he was the one that didn't need to be right now. So I just stood there and watched. I couldn't think of anything else to do.

Carlie let go of his neck and rested her head on his chest. "Sleep princess. I'll still be here when you wake up," he whispered to her.

I wiped at my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself as I waited for her to fall asleep. He still hadn't noticed me yet. He was staring at Carlie so intently. I could see the love and wonder in his eyes. He really did love her there was no doubt in that.

After a couple more minutes I could tell that Carlie was asleep by her breathing patterns. I still didn't know what to do. I seemed to be frozen in place. I wasn't in shock or anything I just couldn't think of what to do to get his attention or if I should lay Carlie down on the couch.

I looked away from Carlie and looked back at Edward. As soon as my eyes were on him he looked up at me. He looked into my eyes intently with a serious look on his face.

I probably had the same expression on my face except my bottom lip started to tremble. He patted the spot next to him on his left, "Come here."

It took me awhile to get my legs moving. I slowly walked to the other side of the bed and looked down at him. He took my hand away from my arm and held it in his. "Lay down next to me love."

I bit my lip lightly and hesitated before I gently got on the hospital bed next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked at him, "You scared me," I whispered to him in a vulnerable voice.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back. "I was just trying to protect you."

"I know. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have split up in the first place. I don't know what I was thinking," I whispered back to him with a small shake to my head.

"Bella," he said making me look back up at him, "I'm sorry for making you and Carlie worry."

"Carlie's the one that took it the hardest," I told him.

"She did?" he asked as he looked down at Carlie.

"She got hysteric Edward. She'd scream for you to wake up every time she looked at you."

He looked at her for awhile before he looked back down at me, "And you?"

"What about me?" I asked confused.

"How were you?"

I sighed and looked at his neck, "I wasn't good. Your dad had to talk some sense into me."

"Why?"

"Because this was all my fault. I should have thought it through. I should have just forgotten about my stupid phone," I said barely above a whisper.

"This wasn't your fault love. Never ever blame yourself," he told me firmly as he tightened his arm around my waist.

I sighed and looked back up at him, "I'm just happy you're okay…and awake."

He smiled down at me and leaned down to kiss my lips lightly, "I love you."

I smiled back at him, "I love you too."

He ran his hand up my back and stopped suddenly. He looked at me confused which got me worried, "What? Does something hurt?" I asked as I moved awhile a little to look at him better.

"No I'm fine," he said still confused.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked confused.

"How long was I out?" he asked baffled.

"Around three days. Why?" I asked confused.

"Why'd you cut your hair love?" he asked.

Oh so that's what he was confused about. "It was too long. I donated my hair for cancer patients," I informed him.

He ran his fingers through my hair, "Hmm I like it."

I smiled lightly at him before I relaxed against him, "Carlie thought you'd like it. She said it would be a great surprise for you."

"Well she was right," he said with a small smile.

"Of course she is she's my kid," I said jokingly.

He smiled at what I said but it quickly faded away. He was staring at me with a serious expression on his face. I stared into his eyes intently as I waited for him to say something. But he didn't say anything instead he moved his arm around me and rested his hand on my stomach.

I looked down at his hand before I looked back up at him. He had a slight smile on his face, "I think you should get checked up while we're here."

"Checked up for what?" I asked confused although I had a slight hint of what he was talking about.

"To see if you're pregnant," he said as his smile started fading away.

I took his hand and removed it away from my stomach, "I'm not pregnant Edward," I got off the hospital bed and stood by the bed looking down at him, "When are you going to understand that?"

"I won't understand that until I get proof that you aren't," he said with a frown.

I was making him sad. And it hurt me. I shouldn't make the love of my life look like that let alone feel like that. "I'm sorry," I apologized as I gently took his hand in mine.

"I don't understand why you won't believe it. Why you seem to hate the idea of it," he said as he looked over at Carlie with an even sadder expression.

I was baffled by what he said. He thinks I hate it. How could he think that? "I–what?" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Do you not…_want_ anymore kids? Or is it just me?" he whispered the last question to himself but I still heard it.

"I never said I didn't want more children," I told him with a stern face as I shook my head.

He looked back over at me with the same hurt look, "It doesn't seem like it."

I sighed and sat down on the bed with my back facing him, "I'm just worried about Carlie," I told him.

"That can't be the only reason. She told you herself that she wants to have a sibling," he retorted.

"Wait…how do you know that?" I asked as I turned my head back to see his face.

"I heard the conversation Bella. I know," he said as he looked down at his hands.

I looked back at the ground and sighed, "I'm scared."

"What?" he asked confused. "What are you scared of?"

"Lots of things," I confessed in a helpless voice.

"Like what?" he asked as he lightly touched my back.

I got off the bed and looked at him, "What if there's some sort of complication?"

"There won't be," he said as he shook his head.

"I had complications with Carlie, Edward. It _is_ possible," I told him firmly.

He scrutinized my expression, "That may be part of your fears but I know there's something bigger behind this Bella. You can't keep it from me and tell me all the little fears you have. You need to tell me what's wrong and why you're scared to have another child."

I started pacing. I noticed that I did this every time I was nervous now. My chest felt like there was a heavy brick lying on top of it. My heart felt like it may stop beating any minute. It beat against my chest hard and slow. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

I ran my fingers up in my hair and left them there as I tried to stop the tears from coming. "Tell me love. That's what I'm here for. I'm here to help you through your fears and to love you like there's no tomorrow. To help you when you're sick and to be here when you need me."

I sat back down on the bed and let out a shaky sigh before dropping my hands on my lap, "What if you're not here?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

A single tear brimmed over and rolled down my cheek making me wipe it away with the back of my hand, "What if you're not here? What if you leave again? I _can't_ do it without you again Edward. I just can't," my voice broke before the rest of my sentences came out in sobs.

"That's what you're afraid of? You think I'm going to leave you again?" he asked as he lightly touched my chin and turned my head towards him.

I already had tears rolling down my face and I was sniffling like crazy. "I'm not leaving you Bella. Ever again. I know what it did to you and I know it was a big mistake. I made this family complicated and I'm sorry for that. But one thing I know for sure is that no matter what happens I'm never leaving you again. I can't do that to you. I'm not letting you go through that alone ever again. You and Carlie mean everything to me Bella. I'm not going to leave and ruin everything again."

My lips trembled lightly as more tears blurred my vision. I quickly laid down next to him and buried my face into his chest, "I'm still scared," I cried out.

"Its okay love," he whispered to me as he lightly ran his hand up and down my back, "We'll get through this. No matter how long it takes we'll get through this."

**A/N: Well that makes it official; My best friend inspires me to write more for some reason. If she's here and I'm trying to write while she's here at my house then I actually can write. She's my MUSE. LOL anyways I hope you understand now why she has problems with thinking she's pregnant. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Review please! :D**


	27. Stay Away

**Chapter 27**

_ "Its okay love," he whispered to me as he lightly ran his hand up and down my back, "We'll get through this. No matter how long it takes we'll get through this."_

**(1 week & 3 days later)**

"Can you figure it out?" I asked Edward as I looked down at the bracelet in my hand. Edward was released over 3 days ago and we had been relaxing at home until I remembered I had a murder to figure out. I need to get this over with. It's not good for my father to be here this long. From what I've experienced ghosts get angrier the longer they're here. And I don't want to see my father like that.

"Hmm I don't know. Give me all the facts and I may be able to figure it out," he told me as he took it delicately from my hand and examined it.

"Okay well I found it behind my father's house where he was murdered so I was thinking that it may belong to either a witness that saw the murder or from the murderer themselves. The thing is if it belongs to the murderer than that means the murderer is a girl. And the serial killer is definitely a man so…it's all very complicated," I said as I rubbed my temples lightly.

"Relax love. You've given me all the clues," he was writing everything down on a notepad, "And I have the description of the bracelet so I'll try to figure something out."

"You sure?" I asked as I got up and put my dish in the sink. "Cause I have plenty of time to help. What with Carlie at your mom's house and everything," I said as I sat back down on the chair next to his.

"Yeah I'm sure love. Why don't you just go lie down and relax?" he suggested.

I smirked at him lightly, "Shouldn't it be _me_ telling _you_ that since you're the one that just got out of the hospital?"

He looked up at me and smiled, "I'm fine. Trust me. Now just go lay down and –."

The door bell rang. "I guess I'll go get that. You keep trying to figure it out," I took the bracelet from the table before I walked out of the kitchen. I placed it around my wrist as I walked to the door and opened the door as soon as I had it on.

My happy mood was soon turned into rage. "What do you want?" I asked as rudely as possible.

Lauren sneered at me, "I'm here to see Edward."

"No you're not seeing anyone," I said as I brought my hand up and held the edge of the closed door to keep her from coming in.

"He told me to come over," she said sternly.

"He didn't tell you _anything_. I've been with him _all_ day and night. So how about u take some _advice_," I took a step closer to her and glared, "Stay away from _my_ husband."

She clenched her jaw and looked over at my hand on the closed door. Her expression went from mad to surprise to mad again. I didn't have time to react when I was suddenly pushed inside and against the wall.

"You can't take everyone away from me," she sneered into my face. I clenched my jaw and hit her arms away from me.

"It's not my fault they don't want you," I sneered back as I took a step forward.

Her eyes flared in fury before she swung her fist at me. I quickly ducked out of the way and threw a punch to her jaw. She wasn't expecting it. She stumbled back a few steps and touched her lip to find a trickle of blood on her face. She looked at me shocked and scared and before I knew it she was running out the door.

I stumbled back against the wall, "Bella?" Something didn't feel right. I felt all wrong. I shouldn't be feeling wrong. I just kicked that bitch's ass I should be celebrating. But this feeling was overwhelming me.

Edward ran up to me and looked at my face concerned, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Lauren came," my voice came out shaky. I looked up into his eyes knowing something was wrong, "I don't feel right," I told him in a whisper.

"What do you feel?" he asked concerned.

"Wrong. All…wrong," I could feel beats of sweat forming on my forehead and I was starting to feel like a pain was going to come on. Kind of like when your on your period and you know your about to get a cramp. That's what it felt like right now. Like a slight pain in my abdomen that didn't quite hurt yet but I knew it was about to.

"That doesn't really–."

"Take me to the hospital," I mumbled to him as I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Please."

"No need to beg," he said as he swept my feet from under me and carried me to the car. He placed me in the car and got in the drivers seat and started driving to the hospital as fast as he could. I didn't have to look at his face to know he was worried. I could tell by the way he was driving.

He was on the phone when we were half way there, "Something's wrong with Bella," he said into the phone.

I closed my eyes and listened to the conversation from his side, "I don't know. She says she feels like something is completely wrong with her body," there was a pause, "Lauren came over," he told someone. I was assuming that he was talking to his father.

Who else would you call on your way to the hospital? "We're almost there. Make sure to tell someone to call mom so she can bring Carlie after everything's taken care of and we know she's alright."

I snapped my eyes open and gasped in pain as I wrapped an arm around my stomach, "Bella? What hurts?" he asked desperately.

"Oh my God," I gasped out. It felt like someone was ripping me up from the inside very slowly. I knew something was wrong. And I knew that I would be feeling some kind of pain sooner or later. I just didn't think it would be this painful.

Edward stepped his foot on the gas, "You need to have a team and gurney out now!" he exclaimed into the phone.

He hung up and quickly came to a halt at the hospital emergency room. He jumped out of the car and came to the passenger's side. He ran inside with me in his arms before I even knew what was happening. As soon as he ran through the doors I felt the pain intensify a bit making me grip onto him and let out a small yell of pain. This felt worse than child birth! What the hell is happening to me?

I was quickly placed on a gurney and rolled down into the actual emergency room where they start doing there work. The pain was becoming too intense for me to take.

"Can you hear me?" I looked up to see Carlisle hovering above me while he and his team were doing things to me that I couldn't see. He was blurring out of my vision as was his voice to my ears.

"Do you know your name?" he asked me as he looked down at what he was doing and looked back at my face for a response.

"Isa…Bella," I whispered out.

"How are you feeling Bella?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to–." I didn't have time to finish my sentence. And if I did finish it I didn't hear it. Because before I could even hear myself finish the sentence, my whole world shimmered away.

"When are you going to tell me what happened?" I heard a voice say from my left.

"I can't tell you anything until she's awake Edward," I recognized the voice to be Carlisle's.

"When is she going to wake up? It's been hours," Edward replied back in a worried yet whiny voice.

"It's only been two hours Edward. Calm down she'll come to when she can," he reassured him.

"Can u at least tell me if she's okay? That she's not in any danger anymore?" Edward asked with desperation in his voice.

"She's fine Edward. Don't worry about her," Carlisle replied back.

I wouldn't have relaxed a bit longer but I was curious to know what exactly had happened to me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Carlisle looking at Edward who was looking right back at him. I moved my legs slightly and looked around the room before I looked back at Edward.

"Thank God you're awake," he said as he leaned over me and gave me a hug.

I hugged him back with my unhooked hand and looked over at Carlisle. Edward pulled away and looked at his father as well, "So what happened?" I asked Carlisle.

"The news isn't bad but its pretty big news," he announced.

"What's the news?" Edward asked.

"Well you got her here in time to stop Bella from having a miscarriage…" as soon as those words escaped his lips everything else that was said faded away. I can't believe Edward was right. I'm pregnant. How could that happen? And to top it off I almost killed my own baby. Well technically Lauren did.

If I would have paid attention to Edward in the beginning I wouldn't have had to worry about the baby's health. This is all my fault. My poor baby suffered because I was being careless and stupid. Something I had promised Carlisle I would stop doing.

I slowly came back to reality to find Edward smiling like an idiot and Carlisle patting his back and saying something to him. "I can't believe we're having another baby," Edward told me with a grin of pure joy.

I did my best to smile as he wrapped me in another hug, "I can't believe it either," I murmured to him. Carlisle walked out of the room soon afterwards with a smile on his face leaving me and Edward alone.

"I can't wait 'til we tell Carlie the news," Edward said as he pulled away and looked at my face.

I smiled at him, "Is she here?" I asked.

"She's in the waiting room with my mom. Do you want me to bring her over here?" he asked with his smile still in place.

"Yeah," I replied back with a smile.

He leaned in and kissed my lips, "I love you. I'll be right back." I smiled and nodded as he walked out of the room.

I still can't believe it. I placed my hand lightly on my abdomen and smiled lightly. I was happy to be pregnant again but…the guilt? I don't think I can hide that very long. I won't cry right now. Not in front of Edward and Carlie. They'll get worried.

But I know I'll breakdown sooner or later. And it won't be pretty. The guilt felt like it was just getting heavier in my chest. The tears were right there ready to spill. But I didn't let them get to me. I didn't let the heavy pressure get to me either.

I need to stay strong for Edward and Carlie. For the baby. At least until I leave this place and I'm alone somewhere. I know Edward would take the crying as a bad thing. I wouldn't doubt it if he'd think I didn't want the baby. I mean I did make it seem like that but now that I know I'm pregnant I'm not going to be putting this baby in danger.

This baby will be just as loved and protected as Carlie. But it'll be easier to protect them since they'll be with me everywhere. I can handle this though. I can handle this guilt for a while. Hopefully I can last long enough though to keep it in.

**A/N: Sorry if its short but I had a huge writers block so this is pretty good for me. LOL. So I'm hoping you guys know why she feels guilty but if you don't well then you'll figure it out in the next chapter! **

**Please review! **

**Please check out my book 'Defaced' on its basically Prom Night the first one but I changed a few things around **** thanks for everything you guys. You're the best!**


	28. Human

**Chapter 28**

_Hopefully I can last long enough though to keep it in._

"Mommy!" Carlie came running into the room not long after Edward had left and jumped up on the bed next to me. "Daddy said you had a surprise for me," she said with a grin as she brushed my hair away from my face.

I chuckled lightly and moved her hair away from her face before looking behind her at Edward. I smiled at him and looked back at Carlie, "Guess who's going to be a big sister?" I asked her.

She didn't even have to think about it for a second. As soon as the question came out she knew the answer. "Yay! I'm going to be a big sister!" she gently placed her head on my belly and hugged me. "I hope you're a sister because I want to play Barbies with you," she said into my stomach.

Edward and I chuckled lightly before he gently took her off of me, "You need to be careful ok princess. The baby is very fragile."

She wrapped her arms around Edward's neck as he set her on his hip, "Does that mean she can break daddy?" she asked with wide eyes.

"In a way…yes. Yes she can break princess," he told her softly as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Why are we assuming the baby's a she?" I asked after a small silence.

They both chuckled at my question. I smiled lightly and shook my head, "So when can I leave?" I asked.

"It's probably best if you stay for a day or so just to make sure that the baby is stable and not in any kind of danger anymore," Carlisle announced as soon as he had entered the room.

**(Two days later)**

They didn't release me until two days later and to top it off it was at night time. So it was dark as we entered the house. Carlie was asleep in Edward's arms; she had fallen asleep at the hospital while we were still filling out paperwork. The whole time we were at the hospital she was going on and on about how she was going to be a big sister and how she couldn't wait 'til she got to meet her. It was cute but it just made the guilt build up inside of me.

"Its weird hearing this coming from the girl that just got out of the hospital bed but I'm going to sleep," I told Edward in a low voice as I locked the door behind him.

"Okay I'm going to go lay Carlie down real quick," he told me before kissing my cheek and heading upstairs. I followed behind him and walked into my room and changed into pajamas. I was too tired to take a shower; I can take one tomorrow in the morning.

As soon as I was dressed in my pajamas I got in bed and under the covers. I was tired but I couldn't fall asleep. The guilt felt like a heavy weight on top of me that wouldn't let me rest in peace. It was making it hard to breathe. And as much as I wanted to push the feeling away it just made its way closer to the surface.

Before I could stop it from making its way to the surface I had burst out into tears. I curled up into a ball and wrapped my arms around my stomach as I cried the right side of my face into my pillow. I felt relief yet hurt at the same time as I cried my heart out. I needed to let the guilt out but just knowing why I was feeling guilty hurt.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I heard Edward's frantic voice by my side on his side of the bed.

I slowly uncurled out of the ball I had made of myself and laid down on my back to look at him. The tears were still rolling down my face when I looked at his worried face and shook my head.

"What's wrong love? Tell me," he said as he wiped away some of the tears with his thumbs.

I looked up into his eyes and stayed silent as the tears slowly started to subside. I thought that I was done crying and that I had let it all out but as soon as Edward lightly moved his hand over and placed it on top of my tummy I burst into tears again.

I turned to my side and buried my face into his shirt. I wrapped my fingers around his shirt and clung to it desperately as the sobs overtook me.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Bella. You're getting me worried," he pleaded as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I should have listened to you," I sobbed out into his shirt.

"What are you talking about?" he asked softly.

"If I would have took the test like you told me to then I would have known sooner and I would have been able to take better care of myself," I explained in a rush as I looked up into his eyes.

He gently took my face into his hands and looked at me seriously, "This wasn't your fault. This is Lauren's fault. And I know the only reason you didn't want to check was because you were scared that it was true," he paused and smiled very lightly, "Its okay to be scared sometimes Bella. It's human to be scared every once and a while."

I blinked the tears away as the tears stopped altogether. He's right. This is one of the reasons why I love him. He always knew what to say at the right time. I sniffled a bit before I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

I tightened my arms around him, "I love you," I whispered back in a shaky voice.

"Everything will be fine. We'll be fine. The baby will be fine. Carlie will be fine."

I chuckled lightly against his chest, "Ok I get it. Everything will be _fine_."

He chuckled along with me before he sighed, "This baby will be loved so much Bella. She or he won't ever feel unloved. So don't worry about her…or him. You'll do fine in bringing them into this world and I'll actually be here for support this time. I promise. I won't miss a thing. I'll always be by your side making sure you and the baby are okay."

I smiled as my heart slowly warmed over, "I know Edward. You're an amazing father and I know you'll do well this time around too. It's in your nature."

He let out a breath of relief, "I'm glad you said that. I _really_ needed to hear it."

I pulled away and reached up to kiss his lips before I pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes, "Never doubt that you're an amazing father and husband Edward. Never."

He smiled lightly and leaned in a couple centimeters to kiss my lips. I unwrapped my arms around his torso and wrapped them lightly around his neck. One of his hands reached up and gently went up into my hair. I deepened the kiss and slowly got on top of him.

He pulled away lightly, "Bella you need to sleep," he said a bit breathless.

"But –."

"Trust me I _really_ want to but you need to rest. I don't want you to be tired in the morning."

I was suddenly very aware of how exhausted I felt. "Ok," I mumbled out before I rested back down on my side of the bed and closed my eyes. He hadn't moved at all. And I could understand why. He's probably trying to think of something that wouldn't make him change his mind. Like his mother. Which I guess works but in my opinion that's kind of sick.

But if it'll have him get rid of it and sleep better than I guess he can think about his mom all he wants. After I'd say around three to five minutes he moved and settled down in bed. He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my torso. He placed a hand on my tummy and kissed my shoulder.

"Good night love," he whispered in my ear.

"Good night," I barely whispered back.

I slept well that night. Better than I had slept at the hospital. The weirdest thing happened when I woke up though. Well I guess it's not really weird but I wasn't expecting to experience it this early on. As soon as my eyes popped open in the morning I jumped out of bed, throwing Edward's arms off of me, and ran to the bathroom.

Everything I ate at the hospital was being deposited back in the toilet. You'd think that after experiencing this once you'd get used to it but you don't. Edward had followed right after me to hold my hair and rub soothing circles on my back. This was definitely different from the last time.

I got up and rinsed my mouth in the sink before I finally relaxed, "You okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. This will happen on and off for a couple months," I informed him.

He turned me around towards him and wrapped his arms around me. "You used to do this alone?" he asked.

I nodded into his chest, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," he replied back.

"You don't need to apologize. It's natural. And I knew you had to be gone Edward. It was important," I told him as I pulled my head back and looked into his eyes.

"You, Carlie, and this new baby are the most important things in my life Bella," he said as he gently stroked my tummy under my shirt.

"I know. But what you had to do was important too. I wanted you to go. Remember that," I told him as I placed my hands on either cheek.

He nodded lightly, "I don't know about you," I told him, "But I'm still sleepy."

He smiled and turned me around, "Okay lets go back to sleep." He slowly guided me back to my side of the bed. I got under the covers and turned towards Edward's side of the bed. "Do you think Carlie's up yet?" he asked.

I shook my head, "It's six in the morning. She was tired last night so she probably won't wake up until eight or nine."

He nodded and scooted closer to me, "Do you mind if we go to the hospital again today?"

Yes I mind a lot. "Why would we need to go to the hospital again?" I asked.

"I want to check up on the baby," he replied back.

I looked at him confused, "For what?"

"Well you told me that you were still taking the birth control pills when I told you that you were pregnant and you said you weren't so I want to make sure they're okay in there," he replied back as he patted my tummy.

I bit my lip lightly. I hadn't thought of that yet. I nodded my head, "Okay we can go again. It shouldn't have hurt the baby but than again you never know."

"I just want to make sure. You know play it safe," he replied back before he kissed my forehead.

I nodded and gently kissed him on the lips. Hopefully everything will turn out to be okay.

**A/N: Sorry this is late but I've been really busy with college lately. Schools been hectic and I've been getting a lot of homework lately. I have two night classes out of the week so I hardly have time to even get online.**

**Hope you guys understand!**

'**Defaced' aka Prom Night is now available online at Amazon, Borders, Barnes&Nobles, and lots of other book websites. So please buy a copy **

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**


	29. Babe

**Chapter 29**

** (RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT!)**

_I nodded and gently kissed him on the lips. Hopefully everything will turn out to be okay. _

"You're overreacting Edward. The doctor said the baby was fine," I told him as we entered the house in a hurry to escape the rain.

"Are you sure? Because you looked really pale in the car," he retorted as he closed the door behind him and turned me towards him.

"It's called lightheadedness babe," I froze over a bit shocked at myself. I had just called him babe while he was conscious.

"What did you call me?" he asked with a crooked smile slowly appearing in his face.

"I –uh–nothing," I mumbled out as I turned to walk away before I turned red from embarrassment.

He gently took my arm and took my chin between his fingers to make me look at him. He had that kind of smile on his face that made you want to smile back just because it was that contagious. The kind of smile that took your breath away and made your heart speed up in your chest and then slow down to take in the moment. I had to fight to stop myself from smiling back, "You don't have to be embarrassed," he said to me in a half whisper.

I looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. The reality is that I never saw myself as the kind of girl telling their boyfriend or husband anything other than their name. I could never picture myself calling my husband one day babe or baby or honey…it was just something that my brain couldn't grasp. But then again I never saw myself actually getting married let alone getting married to the man I've loved since second grade.

If I actually take the time to look back on everything that's happened, half of my life is like a fairytale while the other half is like a mystery/tragedy. But even if I had bad things happen in my life all the good things seem to over look it because I got everything I ever wanted even if I didn't know I wanted it at the time. I got the man, the house, the children, and the family that I always wanted. There's nothing else I need.

Well I do need to figure out this whole murder thing and get that off my chest because I'd really love it if my father was resting in peace. That's the one thing that isn't exactly perfect in my life. That and there's a murderer on the loose that wants to kill me. But that's not a big deal. Like they say: been there done that. And if I could defeat and ruin a murderer plans before I can do it again…even with a pregnant belly.

"Earth to Bella," Edward rang out as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry," I said as I blinked and came back to the real world. "What was I saying?" I asked as I lightly placed my hand on the side of my forehead.

"I was _telling you_ that I have been waiting for you to come up with a nickname for me since we started going out. What made you finally do it?" he asked.

I looked down and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly trying to think of the reason but only one thing came to mind, "I don't know. It just kind of popped out at the hospital. Although I said baby instead of babe."

"You called me baby in the hospital? When?" he asked confused.

"When you got admitted into the hospital because the serial killer attacked you," I told him in a low voice as I remembered how my stupid actions had caused him to get into the hospital.

"Hey," he said lightheartedly as he lifted my chin up with his index finger, "Its okay love. I don't blame you for anything. If it's anybody's fault it's the guy that attacked me."

I bit my bottom lip lightly and nodded slowly before looking him in the eyes. "When are you going to go back to work to continue working on the case?"

"They wanted me to go in today but I thought that I should stay home with you just in case something happens," he said as he lightly placed his hand on my tummy again.

I shook my head with a small smile, "We'll be fine. Don't worry. Carlie will be here later in the afternoon so we'll just do what we usually do until you get back home from work."

"Are you sure? Because I already told them I wasn't going in," he informed me.

I bit my lip lightly and looked him up and down as an idea came to mind. Or more like a hormone kicked in. "Well I do have something in mind that we can do instead," I said as I lightly ran my hands up his chest and leaned into him.

His eyes went wild with desire as his hands settled on my hips. "Uh are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked confused as I reached up and kissed the crook of his neck lightly.

"I don't want to," he paused as I kissed up higher, "hurt the baby."

I pulled back and looked at him to see if he was serious. I couldn't help but laugh a little, "It won't hurt the baby. The only way you can hurt the baby is if you man handle me and you never do that. If anything this is actually good for the baby."

"It is?" he asked with nothing but complete confusion and shock on his face.

I chuckled lightly, "Yes it is."

"Well," he bent down and swept my feet out from under me to carry me in his arms, "if it helps the baby then we shouldn't be taking this long discussing it now should we?"

I grinned as he started walking up the stairs, "Nope. We shouldn't." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the side of his neck lightly as he made his way upstairs.

He gently placed me on the bed once we got inside the room and laid down beside me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and slowly leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer and gently kissed my lips. I had read in my pregnancy book that when your pregnant you orgasm easier and are more urgent for sex once the process is starting. Obviously I never got to test that theory out but I see that it was actually true now.

As he kissed me I had this sudden urge to kiss him harder and hurry up with the process. I quickly took all his clothes off and I still had my pants on. "Hurry," I whispered to him as I clung onto him desperately. I could tell he was a bit shocked at how fast everything was going but he wasn't going to go against my wishes.

He quickly but gently removed my pants and panties. I lay down on my back so he could get on top of me. I was getting anxious for my climax already. It was like I needed it now before it went away from me and never returned. He gently slipped inside of me making me gasp from how great it felt. It was like I hadn't had sex in years and my body had been craving it since I had stopped.

I ran my hands down to his hips and rotated them against my hips a little faster so he'd get the hint. I was so distracted at how fast he was going inside me that I didn't realize he was kissing me from my tummy up to my lips. I didn't even recognize the grunts and moans that we're escaping my lips. It was like my mind was only thinking about one thing and nothing else because that one thing was making this worth while.

I moved my hips faster against his and could feel that shuddering yet explosive feeling about to come to the surface. It was something that made you feel both uncontrollable and amazing at the same time. You'd never think it felt so good not to be able to control the emotions your body goes through. The only time its good is when you're about to orgasm.

That's the best feeling in the world. My body squirmed and shuddered under his as it came closer. I dug my fingers into his back and arched my back upwards as my toes started to curl and my body started to shudder in pleasure uncontrollably. Seconds later the lights had sparked up behind my eyelids and my body relaxed instantly. My breath was coming faster than usual and I could feel a bit of sweat on my body.

Words were spilling out of my mouth but I didn't know I was saying them until my mind woke up and became conscious of something other than the pleasure that was still enveloping my body. "Oh my god that was amazing. I love you. I love you so much. You're a god. You're the most amazing incredible man that walked on this planet. Ever."

He chuckled as he got off and rested by my side. "Wow I've never heard that from you before. Or anyone for that matter."

I turned my body towards his and rested my head on my palm, "You have no idea how great it is to do that when you're pregnant."

He chuckled again and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "I definitely wouldn't and won't know that."

I smiled at him, "Everything is like a hundred times better," I flopped back on my pillow and looked up at the ceiling. The blissfulness was still wrapping all around me.

He gently brushed his fingers across my bare torso, "I can see that love."

I looked over at him with a grin, "Well it was. And I'm pretty sure in like twenty minutes I'll be ready to go for round two."

"Wow I don't even know if I'll be ready by then," he said astonished.

"Well you better be mister because I know that round two will be even better than the first round," I said with a sly grin.

"Do you now?" he said with a grin of his own.

"Oh yeah," I breathed out as I looked back at the ceiling.

"You can go to work now," I told Edward as I stepped out of the bathroom drying my hair.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he was putting on his clothes.

I looked over the clock before looking back at him, "Yeah your mom should be dropping off Carlie any minute now."

"Speaking of mothers…have you heard anything about yours?" he asked as he stood up from the bed and walked over to me.

"No. I've called her a few times but she doesn't answer. For some reason I'm thinking she went to go see Phil or some lover she has," I told him as I sat down back on the bed and kept drying my hair with the towel.

"Are you sure your not psychic?" I dropped my towel on the bed and smiled as I saw a familiar ghostly figure standing beside Edward. I stood up and hugged her fiercely since I hadn't seen her in god knows how many days.

"Melissa! Where have you been? I've missed you. Why don't you check in every once in a while?" I asked hurriedly as I smacked her lightly on the arm, "And what do you mean am I psychic? Do you know something about my mom? Have you seen her?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy with the babbling girl," she said as she took my upper arms in her hands. "I may be dead but that doesn't mean I have the brain to answer your questions at lightning speed." She looked over at Edward and shook her head, "I don't get how this guy has survived with all your babbling."

"Hey! I don't babble that much!" I exclaimed as I smacked her arm lightly again.

"That's so weird because I can hear you hitting someone but I can't see it," Edward said with bewildered eyes.

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled lightly, "You'd think he'd get over things like this since he's been around it for almost ten years."

I smiled and shook my head as I looked over at Edward, "Anyways can you tell me what you know about my mother?"

"Oh right!" she chuckled lightly, "I've been kind of watching you for her. Although it's more like torture than being kind because that is just like watching a nasty porno with old people," she said with a shudder.

"Eww I didn't need to know what she was doing. All I need to know is who she's with," I said as I shook my head to try to get the images out.

"Well her ex called her telling her that he got a divorce again and he wanted to see her because he was still in love with her. If you ask me it's all a bunch of bullshit," she said with an odd flick of her wrist.

"She's with Phil? Ugh you'd think she would know by now that the man doesn't love her and is only using her to get her into bed with him," I sat down frustrated and let out a breath of frustration, "I swear sometimes I think my mom is losing brain cells faster than she's supposed to be."

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"Well obviously calling her doesn't work. And I'm not going to Arizona to tell her the mistake she made so I think she's going to have to learn from this one on her own," I said with a small sigh.

I never thought the phrase 'love is blind' was actually true until now.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry about the super late updates but college is a lot hectic than I thought it would be and I hardly have time to write especially with my computer acting all weird on me. I'm hoping it won't take me another month to update but if it does I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry that I haven't updated for my other stories. I only have time for one and since this is the most popular one I try to work on this one. I will get to the other ones in time…maybe during Christmas vacation since I have a longer vacation then than I did for thanksgiving. Anyways thanks for sticking with me and still reading my story! Please review! And tell me if you see any major mistakes cause I did this at midnight and I got distracted a few times.**


	30. What do you want!

**Chapter 30**

_I never thought the phrase 'love is blind' was actually true until now._

Edward's been working on the case for nearly a week now. There hasn't been anything new. The serial killer has been quiet for awhile now. I was trying to figure out what the stupid necklace meant. But nothing was coming to mind. I'm usually good at figuring out riddles but a simple little bracelet I couldn't figure out.

Edward would go to work while I stayed home with Carlie. He didn't want me going out until the serial killer was caught and behind bars. The way things have worked out in the past I doubt he'll ever make it to prison for some reason every murderer or serial killer we've been tracking down has ended up dying instead of going to prison.

He only works late once a week so we always have time for all of us to hang out together as a family. I don't like the idea of staying at home all day and night but Edward's right this time it's safer for me, the baby, and Carlie if we're at home. It's still a shock to me that I'm pregnant. That yet again I have another little baby inside of me.

Carlie's in love with the fact that she might have a little sister. She talks to her everyday usually when Edward isn't home. I guess she's a bit self-conscious about doing it in front of him. I would have to say she got that from me.

It's late already. Edward had called saying he was going to be working late tonight so that meant me and Carlie would watch some movies until she feel asleep. She always tried staying up long enough to say goodnight to him but she knocks out two hour before he gets home which is at ten 'o clock. It was nine-thirty and we were watching _The Little Mermaid_ when the doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting anyone but sometimes Edward would send an officer to watch the place just in case. Maybe he had to use the bathroom or something.

I got up from the couch, leaving Carlie to watch the movie alone for a minute, and went to go open the door. There was a tall man on the other side. He had a 5 'o clock shadow and dark brown eyes. They were so dark they almost looked black. His nose was a bit crooked like if he had broken it and it healed back the wrong way. He wasn't recognizable at all.

I smiled at him politely, "Hi can I help you?"

He smiled at me sending an instant shiver down my spine. This wasn't a good smile. It was a creepy one. I tried to make my smile stay in place. "Hi my car broke down and I was wondering if I can come in and use your phone," he said as he looked back at the car on the street then at me again. All it took was that one glance of him to look back at the car for me to see the blood spot in his arm. Panic flooded through me instantly but I tried to make my face remain calm.

"Umm hold on a sec…," I turned around pretending to grab the phone on the table that was not more then two feet away from me. The thing I was really going to grab was the glass vase that had some of the flowers that I had gotten from Edward's parents when they found out I was pregnant. I quickly grabbed it and smashed the vase down on his head.

He feel back from surprise letting me shut the door and lock it behind me. I ran to the living room with full on panic now, "Carlie! Come on! We have to go upstairs! NOW!"

She ran to me with nothing but fear on her face, "Mommy what's going on?" she asked with a quiver in her voice. I picked her up as soon as she reached me and I grabbed my cell before running upstairs. I could hear him banging on the door already trying to break it down. The doors never seemed sturdy to me so I was pretty sure he'd break them down soon.

My hand and fingers were shaking as I dialed Edward's number. My whole body was trembling as I held the phone to my ear and held Carlie with my other arm tightly close to me. She had her face buried in my shoulder probably crying quietly from how scared she was. This is one of the worst things a little girl her age can go through. She shouldn't have to be scared like this. She shouldn't she scared for her and her mothers lives. It's not supposed to be like this.

"Come on Edward! Answer the phone!" I yelled as I heard the ring over and over again and yet no answer. I had no clue where I should run to. My first instinct kicked in and I ran straight to my room.

A little yelp popped out of my mouth when I heard the doors break downstairs, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Why did I open the door? Why didn't I ask who it was first? I am such a bad mother.

"Mommy," Carlie cried as she lifted her head from my shoulder, "Why does he want to hurt us?"

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know," I replied back as I went straight to the closet in my bathroom. I let go of Carlie, "Hide in the corner sweetie," I instructed her. She huddled in the corner of the closet where he wouldn't be able to see her. I stayed in front of her still holding the phone to my ear.

"Cullen," Edward's voice broke through the other line after the millionth ring.

"Come on out! I'm not going to hurt you," he was in my room already, "Much," I heard him chuckle out.

"Edward," I whispered into the phone.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked already in protective mode.

"He's –," The closet door slammed open and I dropped the phone with a shriek.

"There you are kitty," his face went from an evil smirk to an evil glare in to seconds. He grabbed my hair roughly and started dragging me out of the closet.

"What do you want?" I screamed out as I grabbed onto his hand with all my might to make the pain go away. I moved my feet under me so that he wasn't completely dragging me from my hair.

He lifted me up by my hair making me scream from the pain and quickly get on my feet, "You ruined my plans," he spitted out at me from between his teeth.

"What plans?" I replied back just as furious. "Your plans to kill? You're _sick_, you're a _monster_," I spat out back at him.

He clenched his teeth and threw me on the bed from my hair. I grabbed onto my head from the pain and moved my hair away from my face to look up at him. I got onto my back and backed away from him slowly on the bed.

He quickly got on top of me and sneered before looking at me with an expression I only liked to see on Edward's face. "I didn't know how sexy you actually look since all I ever see you do is run away from me," he whispered in my ear before licking it.

I gagged and pushed him away from me, "Get away from me you sick son of a bitch," I tried to move away from him but he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. This was _way_ too familiar for me and I didn't want to get that feeling again. The dread, fear, and anxiety, all the bad feelings you get when you know your about to be raped. "No get off of me," I struggled from underneath him.

I wasn't going to let him get away with this. I wasn't going to go through that again. Not in a million years. I could suddenly feel all the feelings I had before vanish and determination set in. He was kissing my neck when I somehow got the strength to fight against him. I threw his hands off of my wrists, startling him, and kicked him in the gut with all my strength. He fell to the floor from the impact. I got off the bed from the other side and started going back to the bathroom to check on Carlie and to find a weapon of some sort to protect myself with.

As soon as I was about to enter the bathroom he grabbed me from behind. I struggled against him, "Let go of me!" I kicked my feet in the air and moved my body in all sort of directions to try to make him let go but it wasn't working. I stomped my foot down on his foot making him lose his grip on me a little bit. I jabbed my elbow into his stomach making him let go of me completely. I turned around and thrust my wrist upward against his nose. I could hear a break as my wrist made contact with his nose. I might just have made his nose straight again. I backed up and kicked him in the gonads making him double over in pain.

Thank god for those self defense classes. I stopped for a second which was the worst thing I could ever do. I didn't want to lead him to Carlie. Who knows what he would do to her. I wouldn't let him touch her. I couldn't let him see her either. My mind was running. I didn't know what to do. The first thing that popped into my head was to run downstairs to get a knife but it didn't pop in fast enough. Before I could even take a step towards the door he had grabbed me again.

The only thing running in my head was _when is this going to end?_ It seems like the same things just keep happening. If I wouldn't have hesitated known of this would have happened again. Before I knew it he was throwing me on the bed again. I groaned, "This is getting old," I blurted out.

He stopped in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

"I said this is getting old. Is this all you can think of? Grab me, throw me on the bed, I'll overpower you, I try to run and the process starts all over again," my mind was freaking out on me. Why the hell would I tell him that? Now he probably is gonna want to torture me or something.

He seemed genuinely confused by what I was telling him. "What I plan to do to you…I will like but you won't."

"Ooh wow, you're going to try to rape me. You have no idea who your messing with here buddy," I retorted back.

He got back on top of me. He seemed like he was furious. Before I knew what he was going to do I felt a sting on the left side of my face. He had slapped me. "Don't talk to me like that you little bitch."

I looked back at him both scared and pissed, "What I plan on doing to you will be worse then rape. You'll be begging for me to stop," he whispered to me in a chilling voice.

My breathing went jagged and my heart started thumping fast in my chest. "And once I'm done with you…I'll go after your little girl," I wanted to wipe the sneer off his face and beat him to death. How dare he even think about touching my little girl? He chuckled and slapped me again and again. I could feel blood dripping from the corner of my mouth. I couldn't feel my cheeks anymore. I looked up at him to see him with a knife in hand. He was going to start the torture.

My eyes widened in panic and before I could get a word out of my mouth there was a gun shot and he looked down at me surprised. Blood oozed out of his mouth and onto his shirt before he started falling in top of me.

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm trying to work on stories when I feel the inspiration but it hasn't been coming to me much. I'm surprised I wrote a whole chapter right now. So you can pick as many stories as you want that you want me to still continue here. I want to continue all of them but I'd like to know which ones I should be working on more. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :) **


	31. Forgotten Child

**Chapter 31**

_Blood oozed out of his mouth and onto his shirt before he started falling on top of me. _

**(Edward's POV)**

I sighed in frustration as I looked down at the file in my hand. The file contained all the evidence and information we had on our current serial killer in town. The thing is I couldn't really figure out anything about him. I had called Bella at around nine telling her I was going to have to pull another all-nighter.

I pushed the file away from me on my desk and looked over at the picture I had of Bella and Carlie on the right side of my desk. It was a sort of energy booster or inspiration to me when I got stuck like this. And it was something that made me happy, something that kept me going when I was lost.

I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled the file back towards me so I could look through it again. I needed to figure this out for my family's sake. Just taking my time trying to do that and having to stay away from them at night put them in more danger. I would rather do this at home but my boss doesn't let me which only makes me more frustrated and angry about the whole situation.

"Have you figured anything out Cullen?" Agent Jay asked as he came inside my office and sat in the chair on the other side of my desk.

I sighed again and put the file back down on the desk, "No," I paused, "I think he's planning something. We haven't heard about any of his kind of activity for a while now which is not like this man."

"All I can say is that usually when you have a gut instinct like that your gut is right. I'd keep my eyes open if I were you and think of all possibilities before throwing them away for consideration," he replied back as he stood up and left my office.

I got up from my desk and walked out of my office to get some more hot coffee. I was starting to get tired and drowsy from all the thinking so a hot coffee was the best thing to do at this moment. And yet as I was walking towards our small kitchen area in the building I had this odd feeling that I shouldn't had left. That something bad was going to happen if I had left.

I was halfway towards the kitchen when I stopped dead in my tracks. This persistent gut feeling got stronger with every move I made making me stop. I couldn't figure out why I was feeling it though. If I asked Bella she might have been able to figure out since she's usually the one that gets these weird feelings.

I quickly turned around and walked back to my office slowly in confusion. It felt like I couldn't stop my feet from walking. Like something else was controlling them to walk back. Once I was getting closer I could hear my phone going off. I walked into my office and picked my cell phone up from my desk and flipped it open, "Cullen."

"Edward," Bella whispered on the other line. Just hearing her whisper my name in that tone made the adrenaline rush through my veins.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked already bracing myself for the worst.

"He's –," I could hear the closet door slam open before there was a thump. I could hear Bella shriek in fright from the other side.

"There you are kitty," I heard the same man that had answered Bella's phone that night, which seems so long ago, through the phone. I could hear some kind of struggle that seemed to get further away from the phone before I heard some kind of ruffling.

"Daddy?" I heard Carlie's small shaky voice on the other line.

"Princess?" I asked with just the same amount of shakiness in my voice.

"Daddy I'm scared," she said in a thick voice. I could tell she was starting to cry.

"Its okay princess. Everything will be fine I promise. I'm going to have the police there in a little bit okay?" I told her as I took my walkie talkie out, "Found the serial killer. I need a SWAT team out at the Cullen-Swan residence. I repeat I need a SWAT team out at the Cullen-Swan residence. Over," I said into the walkie talkie.

"Okay," Carlie said through the other line with a small sniffle.

"Where are you hiding at princess?" I asked her.

"Copy that," Jay replied back.

"Mommy brought me into your closet. The bad man has her daddy," she said through tears and a small thick, shaky voice.

My heart raced in my chest as I quickly started getting my stuff ready. "Daddy is heading over there right now princess. Don't be scared okay?" I got my car keys and started running towards my car.

"Let go of me!" I could hear Bella scream from distance on the phone.

"Can you see what he's doing to her?" I asked her as I jumped into my car and turned it on.

There was a small silence, "She's trying to fight him off," Carlie replied back. She sniffled, "Mommy," she half whispered half cried.

I quickly put my Bluetooth on and drove the car as fast as I could towards the house. "You'll be okay I promise."

"I'm scared for mommy," she cried out.

"I'm almost home. Listen to me carefully Carlie. I want you to hide in the corner of the closet and wait for me or mommy to get you. Don't get out of there unless we go in and get you. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I love you princess," I told her.

"I love you too daddy," she replied back.

I hung up and raced even faster towards the house. I got there in a matter of minutes and pulled my gun out before running into the house and up the stairs towards my room. I slowed down once I was getting closer to listen to what was happening first.

I could hear Bella breathing heavily making me edge towards the door and look through, "And once I'm done with you…I'll go after your little girl," he was on top of her. No doubt about to try and rape her. My poor wife always ends up having something like this happen to her. The way he was positioned on top of her wasn't a good angle for me to aim at. She was still in the way.

He chuckled and slapped her across the face again and again. The rage boiled in my blood and through my veins. I lifted my gun up and I slowly made my way into the room. I pointed it towards him ready to pull the trigger. Out of nowhere he lifted his arm up, knife in hand, ready to stab her right in the stomach. In that instant I remembered something very important. Something I had forgotten and that I shouldn't have forgotten because it made me so happy.

She's pregnant with my child. And it didn't occur to me until now that something could not only happen to the love of my life but to my unborn child as well. The realization of that made me pull the trigger without even thinking. The good thing was that I aimed right and I hadn't harmed Bella or the baby.

He slowly started to fall on top of her. I ran over to stop him from falling on her but she had shoved him in the other direction in time. His other half was still on top of her so I quickly yet gently, so not to hurt the baby, removed the other half of his body off of her.

I didn't even get a chance to say her name or see if she was alright. The first thing she did was she was free was ran straight to the bathroom. I quickly followed after her to find her hugging Carlie to her chest tightly and kissing the top of her head.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked with no trace of fear in her voice.

"I'm okay mommy. Are you okay?" she asked as she pulled away to look at Bella in the face.

Bella nodded and tucked Carlie's hair behind her ears, "I'm fine sweetie."

"Is my baby sister okay?" she asked as she placed her hand over Bella's tummy. It's like she read my mind.

"She's doing fine sweetie," Bella replied back as she placed her hand over Carlie's.

"Bella," I finally spoke up.

"Cullen, do you read me?" Jay's voice came through my walkie talkie.

I picked it up and pushed the button, "Serial killers down."

"Do you need an ambulance?"

I looked over at Bella as she shook her head in response to the question, "Yeah have one come over just in case. And I believe we'll need a coroner as well."

"Okay I'll call off the SWAT team."

"Thanks."

"I don't need an ambulance Edward," Bella insisted.

"Please just do what I ask for once Bella. I want to make sure our baby is fine," I said as I knelt down on the ground next to her and Carlie and I brushed her hair away from her face.

She looked into my eyes for awhile before she sighed and nodded in agreement. I smiled slightly although not much and embraced both of them in a hug. It was about time he was taken care of and I had my family in my arms safe again. It's been awhile since we've been truly safe.

**A/N: Ok so I know this is shorter then usual but this was all I could muster up. The only reason I actually wrote this was because I had time, was bored, and felt inspired to write today. But this is all I can do for now. I hope you guys are satisfied by it :) **

**Please leave a review! :D**


	32. Part 1 Stupid idiot

**Chapter 32**

_It's been awhile since we've been truly safe._

**(A few days later)**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked as I entered the living room.

My patience was disappearing fast. This had been going on for the last few days ever since we went to the hospital. The baby was fine but he was always asking me the same question and I was about to just snap. How many times do I have to tell him that I'm fine for him to understand it? I clenched my jaw slightly, "Yeah I'm fine," I said through my teeth.

"Are you sure?" he asked yet once again.

That was the last of it I could take. The patience was completely gone and running for cover. I turned around quickly in anger, "I'm FINE! How many freakin times do I have to tell you that for you to _freakin_ understand it!"

He took a step back from me and seemed a bit hurt by me yelling at him. I knew I should have felt bad about it and should have apologized and taken it back but I was too anger to.

He just stood there staring at me not knowing what to do or say. I let out a frustrated sigh and started towards the staircase. "Really? You're going to walk away from me?" he asked with a hint of anger of his own.

Carlie was visiting her grandparents so I freely replied back with, "Fuck you! You don't fuckin' leave me the fuck alone! Newsflash I'm pregnant not fuckin' dying!" I stomped my way up the stairs with a force in each step.

"Don't talk to me like that! Get down here right now and talk to me about this now!"

"I don't take orders from stupid idiots like you!" I replied back as I kept going up.

I could hear his footsteps behind me before he grabbed my arm lightly and turned me towards him. I wasn't scared because I knew Edward would never hit me but once he looked into my eyes and I looked into his, his eyes softened into a hurt look and I felt the anger dissolve and turn into guilt.

"You really think I'm a stupid idiot?" he asked in a hurt tone.

I sighed, if I didn't know better I'd think he was a girl sometimes, "No…I'm sorry. I'm just tired of hearing the same question every hour of every day."

"I just want to make sure you and the baby are okay," he murmured as he looked down at his feet.

I lightly lifted his chin up so he could look into my eyes, "If something's wrong I'll tell you. I promise but you have to remember that this isn't my first time having a baby. I know what to look for."

He nodded his head with a slight smile and leaned in to gently kiss my lips. We pulled away after a minute and I looked him straight in the eyes again, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. But you should probably get used to it because I'll probably be getting mad or sad for stupid reasons now.

**A/N: I know this is short but its only part 1…I wanted to give you guys a little something so you know I'm still here…hope you like it and you guys stay with me. **


	33. Chpt 32 Part 2 Something I didn't tell u

**Chapter 32 Part 2**

"_I'm sorry I snapped at you. But you should probably get used to it because I'll probably be getting mad or sad for stupid reasons now."_

I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head on his chest. I didn't want to hurt him in any kind of way but this wasn't something I could exactly control. And yes I was making a big deal out of this but how couldn't I make a big deal out of this? He was one of the most important people in my life and being mad at him didn't exactly make him happy neither did being sad. It was the same way with me if he was the one feeling that way towards me.

"Don't worry about it…I'll have to buy one of those baby books to catch up on your baby knowledge," he said as he nodded his head lightly in determination.

I chuckled lightly, "You will never know my knowledge of it unless you experience it yourself which is impossible for you."

I could feel his chest vibrate from his light chuckle but he didn't say anything. We stayed quiet for a few more minutes until he said, "Now that the killer has been captured and…dealt with…does that mean that your dad is gone?"

I hadn't thought about this before. It was probably because the thought of never seeing my father again pained me even if I only got to see him as a ghost. The truth was I wasn't really close to my parents but I still loved them and losing my dad wasn't something easy to handle. I don't think anyone would handle something like that lightly; especially when it happened so abruptly.

I hadn't seen my father in awhile now. I didn't know if that had to do with the fact that the killer was dead and he could rest in peace now or if he just hadn't been around. I didn't know what ghosts did on their spare time but it must have been something important because I haven't seen Melissa in awhile either.

I slowly pulled away from him as I thought it through, "I don't know," I said slowly. We started to descend down the stairs as I kept thinking about everything I had found out about my fathers murderer but there wasn't very much to go on. "I don't think it was the killer though," I told him as we sat down on the couch in unison.

"Why?" he asked in confusion.

"Because of the bracelet."

"Maybe your dad dropped it," he suggested.

I snorted, "Why would my father be wearing a bracelet?"

He smiled lightly because of my snort, "Well maybe he was carrying it."

"He had never seen it before," I told him as I lightly bit on my index fingernail as I thought it through. There was something about the charms on the bracelet. It was like I knew what it was, it was nudging at me at the back of my head, I just couldn't figure out what it was. Someone or something was missing from the picture that wouldn't let me figure it out.

"You're dad is still around," I jumped slightly from the sudden extra voice in the room. I looked to my left to find Melissa sitting on the arm chair of the couch.

"You scared me Mel. I swear if your head wasn't transparent I would have thought you have a thick skull since everything I tell you tends to bounce off of it."

"Did you call me Mel?" she asked confused before a smile spread on her face and suddenly she was hugging me tightly, "Aww you found a nickname for me! Can I call you Bells?" she asked excitedly.

"Mel…can't…breathe," I told her as I tried to pry her arms off of me.

"Oops sorry," she said with a small giggle as she released me.

"My dads still here?" I asked; for some reason that had barely processed in my mind. That's one thing I can't blame the pregnancy for.

"Yeah I guess his murderer is still alive," she said as she looked over my shoulder at Edward.

I looked at back at Edward confused at why she was staring at him. Once I saw his face I knew why she was confused. He had his concentration face on. His eyes were sort of glazed and slightly squinted and his mouth was scrunched up in a weird pout that was set to the left side of his face. In reality his concentration face was more of a girl concentration face then a guy in my opinion but it was still cute either way.

"Earth to Edward," I said as I waved my hand in front of his face.

He blinked and looked at me in surprise, "Huh?"

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I asked.

"The bracelet…I'm trying to figure out who it could be that it belongs to but I think the only way that can happen is if we interrogate some more. If the police did their job right then they should have interviewed people that your father was in contact with or had been seen with him before he was…umm yeah," he scratched the back of his head. I knew he wasn't comfortable saying that my father was murdered probably because he thought it was make me upset.

I bit my lip lightly, "The only one that can get access of those files are you, Edward."

"I'll go to work and get the files and bring them back here," he stood up then stopped and looked down at me, "Will you be okay staying here by yourself?"

"Hello? I'm still here!" Melissa said as she threw her hands in the air.

"Yeah I'll be fine," I told him as I got up and lightly pecked his lips. I turned around and looked at Melissa, "Mel you know your no help when I'm in danger all you do is run."

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "It's scary."

"What is there to be scared of? You're dead already you shouldn't have to fear humans," I said with a small roll to my eyes before turning back to Edward. "Nothing will happen, Edward. Now what are you still doing here? We have a murder to solve," I turned him around and lightly swatted his bottom to get him to walk towards the front door.

"If you keep doing that, love, its going to take me a couple of hours to leave this house," he told me with a slightly smirk on his face as he looked at me over his shoulder.

I grinned back like an idiot but stopped swatting him, "Well then if you leave sooner we can get to those hours you were talking about when you get back."

He turned around at the door and wrapped me in his arms giving me a deep passionate kiss before pulling away, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

After a kiss like that I have to admit I was a bit lightheaded, "Hurry," I breathed out as he turned around and left the house. Damn did that man know how to kiss? I smiled like a fool once again and turned around just to find my father up in my father. A small shriek escaped my lips as I placed a hand over my chest.

"Has no one learned how to knock here?" I knew it was a stupid thing to say but it wasn't an entirely impossible bad idea. It would save me from getting a heart attack at least.

"Sorry Bells," he said. For a minute it looked like he was turning red from embarrassment.

I sighed as I lightly scratched my forehead in thought, "It's alright dad. What's up?"

He fidgeted lightly and I could tell he had to tell me something he wasn't quite comfortable with. "What is it dad? Spit it out."

"There was something I didn't tell you before," he paused as he ran his fingers through his hair, "about the bracelet."

I sighed becoming frustrated by the news, "What didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know who she is because I can't remember her but I was…kind of seeing someone at that time."

I couldn't say that I didn't find his news a bit surprising but I should have known my father would have felt lonely after awhile. I lightly rubbed my temples and took a deep breath, "Are you sure you don't remember who it was?"

He shook his head and I let out another sigh, "So the bracelet belongs to the woman you were seeing which means that she might be the one that murdered you. You sure know how to pick'em dad."

This was a disaster. How in the hell was I going to find out who this woman was? If I was anything like my father he probably kept this relationship a secret just like I kept what happened at Prom a secret. This was going to be a harder case to crack then usual. Harder cause I have no clue who this woman could be and because it involves my father which means once I figure it out he'll be gone…for good.

I didn't even notice my father had left already by the time the thought processed through my mind. But that didn't leave me enough time to relax because a few seconds later popped in Melissa. By the grave look on her face I knew what she was going to tell me wasn't good news.

"I need to tell you something about your father."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I kinda had writers block for a while. But I at least got a chapter done. Hope you guys liked it…and sorry for the huge cliffhanger lol Please review! :D **


End file.
